PP2 - Tainted
by Daphodill
Summary: Bella and Edward thought they were on their path to their perfect forever. Their new life has been fractured and forever marred at the whim of a madman. Aro wasn't the only one with his sights set on creating a super-race. So much for happily ever after... Lots more mutants in this story. Planning to update weekly.
1. Chapter 1

PURE PERFECTION 2 – TAINTED

CHAPTER 1

Welcome back!

Thanks to all of you who have favorited my first story, Pure Perfection, and are following me. Oh my goodness, I'm so floored! This new storyline, Tainted, begins with a bit of the back-story of Aro's plans and we also see how everyone is coping with their new lives.

This will be a faster paced story, although I will take my time posting. Maybe once a week. There will be a lot more mutants in this story, requiring a lot of research. I really want to make sure I get the right mix of mutants and other characters.

Note: Rating has been changed to M – There is a lot more mature content. I'll try my best to warn you if there are some triggers. This will be a much darker story.

Read & review, please and thank you!

* * *

Deafening silence.

Gianna thought that she would go mad. Since Aro had been removed from power everything around Volterra seemed to slow down. There was an energy that swelled around Aro at all times, his mind constantly cooking up schemes. It reverberated through the castle, flowing to his eager pets. Now that they were no more, it seemed as if time slowed to a crawl.

Marcus' leadership was at a markedly slower pace than Aro's. He did not take long to deliberate on things, he acted swiftly, but silently. There was very little ceremony and audience involved. Your case presented, Marcus, Demetri, and a rotating cast of third council member, would decide. Judgment dispensed silently and expeditiously. Gone were the days of dramatic flailing and pleadings. The Volturi now built strong cases and backed their claims up with quantifiable evidence. If you made it to Volterra, you were as good as dead.

That fact alone made it difficult for Gianna to understand why Aro was still eking out an existence in the cellars below her. She knew the mutant girl, Bella, had no desire for more death to be on her hands. But Aro, he had orchestrated genocide of her kind, all for his futile attempts at world domination.

Keeping Aro prisoner was a fairly easy task. He was given living quarters with round-the-clock guards. Corin was oftentimes sent to stand watch, keeping Aro's demeanor compliant. Over the years Marcus and the others had replenished their numbers, still seeking out talented humans.

What Aro's experimentation had uncovered was that humans, just on the cusp of mutation, were the best candidates to be changed. Their latent abilities cast off as intuition or something similar. The venom perfecting the imperfection, strengthening it. Conversely, venom proved to be unpredictable with a full-fledged mutant. In some cases there was no change, others the mutation was reversed, and others died – the venom acting like a toxin. This last scenario most commonly occurred in Epsilon and Gamma-level mutants. Those with more obvious physical mutations, such as animal-like traits.

Aro had kept detailed records. He hoped to capture Alpha and Omega-level mutants to test his theories. Their human appearance and strong, but controlled powers made them almost impossible to capture. This frustrated Aro to no end, which is why he partnered with the Brotherhood. It gave him a smorgasbord of mutant options and Magneto was more than willing to sacrifice some lesser mutants in order to achieve his own goal. He got his hands on a few Beta and Delta-level mutants. It was a crap-shoot. There were a great many lives wasted and others he dared not attempt to try with.

After Magneto's de-classification and capture, his followers' loyalties shifted. It remained to be seen if this change was because Magneto no longer held any power and Aro did, or if they were under the influence of Chelsea. Relying on Azazel's recognizance, Aro learned a great deal of mutant whereabouts and habits. The teleporting mutant could disappear and reappear thousands of miles away in the span of a heartbeat. Oh how Aro coveted his ability.

Aro found in Azazel a kindred spirit. He promised the demonic mutant a seat beside him, to rule over the new world he was creating. Azazel had a history of seeking out exceptional females, having mated with only the strongest – those who could survive the act and had the potential to bear his spawn. One touch to Azazel's hand told Aro all he needed to know. The knowledge had his head spinning.

The two stuck a gruesome accord. Azazel visiting the many clinics around the world, seeking out those who wish to have their mutant traits cured, identifying suitable subjects. Over the years he has popped in and whisked away with dozens of young mutant women and men, bringing them to Volterra before they even had a chance to scream.

Stumbling upon Jean Grey's lifeless body in the aftermath of the attack on Alcatraz, Azazel brought her to Volterra, a small puff of red mist the only indication of his impending arrival. "Ah, Azazel, what have we here?" Aro's tone anxious.

"Jean Grey, second to Charles Xavier. She is fatally injured, but would be perfect for our experimentations." Aro stepped up and touched Jean's hand. There was nothing.

"She's alive, yes? What is her ability? Why did I not see her before?"

"Her powers have... changed recently. I knew of her before, she is strong – the one of the strongest psychic mutants I have ever had contact with," Azazel answered, setting Jean's body down he disappeared with a quiet poof. The only evidence of his presence was a red mist that was quickly dissipating.

Aro was drawn to Jean. She was beautiful and silent. He pushed himself, his ability to probe her mind. He saw a great expanse of white whenever he laid a hand on Jean. There were no details, no images, just white. Another small poof alerted him that Azazel had returned, this time with a weakened Magneto in his arms.

"Ah, old friend. How nice of you to join us. I see that you have befallen my cure. How terribly dreadful," Aro said smugly. He and Magneto had similar yet competing goals, therefore, his one-time ally's malady was Aro's gain.

"Try not to look so pleased, Aro," Magneto grumbled. Azazel poofed in and out of the chamber, each time bringing a new mutant with him – all those left behind in the aftermath of the battle. Aro directed him to place them in holding cells perfectly suited to counter their abilities; making escape impossible.

"Eric, please. I take no real pleasure in your current condition. I had hoped that we were friends, but I see that you've been keeping things from me." Aro's eyes darted to Jean. Magneto bristled as the vampire leveled a menacing gaze. Trying to focus, Magneto attempted to lift the large metal grating that sat in the center of the chamber, hoping to crush the demented vampire king. His shoulders slumped in defeat as Aro threw his head back in a barking cackle of a laugh.

"You are powerless," Aro taunted suddenly breathing heavily against Eric's neck. "I should drain you, after all, you are nothing but an insignificant human now. I am the superior being here, and you but an ant." The vampire ran his hand along Eric's neck, his nails grazing the thrumming vein that sat just under the surface of the man's skin.

"I smell the cure in your blood, Eric. And something else... fear." Aro's red eyes brightened at Magneto's increased heart rate. "Must be quite an unsettling new sensation for you, but it does make you smell absolutely delectable."

Azazel appeared again, causing Magneto to regain some of his courage. "Brother! Why are you assisting these creatures?" Aro cut off Eric's words by gripping him firmly by the throat. The contact sending a barrage of images through Aro's mind.

"The female – she has a child?" Images of a wild, un-tameable man followed in quick succession. Bright, happy memories of the child, Schatzi. Her smiling face and bright eyes warming Magneto's heart. Her tinkling laughter echoing through the recesses of Aro's mind. He dug deeper, seeking out the child's ability but could find none. Surmising quickly that Jean was powerful and hid the child and herself in plain sight.

"Don't hurt her, please. Aro. I do not value anything, but the life of the child. Please, let her live in peace. Whatever else your aim is. Please leave my Schatzi out of it," Magneto croaked. His eyes glassy with tears. Azazel scoffed at the sight of his one-time master's weakness. In his mind children were a tool, created for a purpose. Love and affection had no place in his sinister plans.

"Although my heart may not beat, I am not heartless. We shall watch, from afar, until your Schatzi proves to be of use to me."

A red puff of smoke brought Aro back to the present, alerting him to Azazel's presence. Although he no long sat on the throne of Volterra, he was confident that the would rise again, and soon. His numbers were decimated, but he had his ace in the hole, as it seemed. Azazel.

With a touch, the mutant shared all that he had seen. Flitting in and out of the Cullens' periphery, staying just long enough to gather information but never allowing time for his presence to be known. Eventually following the newlyweds from their wedding down to their honeymoon location, staying just out of the couple's detection.

His goal – to witness Edward's control with his new bride.

"They have consummated their marriage. There was blood. The boy's control is unmatched," Azazel reported. "He is unhappy with himself. I believe he's realized that he has played into our hands, but we have the element of surprise on our side. They know nothing of our plans or allies."

Aro sat back triumphantly. "As soon as everything is prepared, take him."

~PP2~

_Incubus..._

Edward's eyes darted around the beach, looking for the source of the abominable thought. He cursed himself for being so foolish, so stupid. His mind replaying their last encounter with Aro, how the fallen vampire king's thoughts turned to Edward sitting at the center of a harem of sorts – the father of a new species.

He had to clear his mind, Bella would know instantly that something was wrong. The push and pull of her talents were beyond his ability to block.

Turning his gaze to his sleeping bride as the rising sun cast glinting rainbows across her smooth skin, Edward nearly broke down. Everything had been so perfect, he should have known better than to believe it could last.

Yanking on his hair, almost painfully, Edward decided to take a shower. The scent of Bella's blood, although dried now, still lingered and caused a dull burn in his throat.

Standing under the hot spray of the water, Edward tried to scrub away the shame of what he had become. It was so easy to forget that Bella was not human. Her hormones and emotions were the most human part of her. She looked delicate and breakable, but she was far from it. It had been three years and Edward still had a hard time seeing beyond her outward appearance.

The shower door slid open, and Bella stepped inside, hissing at the heat of the water. Edward quickly reached to adjust it but Bella stilled his hands. "Don't, I'm a little... sore," she winced. "The water feels really good," she said as she wrapped her arms around her husband, pressing her cheek to his chest.

"Bella, I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"Baby, there's nothing to be sorry for. I thought last night was perfect, better than perfect. We did amazing for our first try – don't you think?" She asked, looking up demurely. Edward bent down and placed a tender kiss on her nose.

"Yeah, it was pretty amazing. Best night of my existence."

"Same here...," Bella moaned as she ran her nails up and down Edward's back, kissing along his chest at she caressed his hardened form. "What do you say to making it the best morning of our existence?"

"It already is, Bella. I have you with me – as my wife. Things couldn't get much better than that," Edward said in an attempt to divert his eager bride. "Don't you think we ought to take it easy. You said you were sore, Love."

"I _was_ sore, baby. Advanced healing, remember. I'm all better now," Bella said as she took one of Edward's nipples into her mouth, flicking her tongue over the hardened peak, causing him to let out a squeak in surprise. _"You like that?" _

"Ungh. More than I can tell," Edward groaned as Bella pushed him to sit on the shower bench and quickly straddled his lap, their bodies aligning perfectly for Bella's objective. "Love, I don't think this is such a good idea...," Edward said shakily, his resolve slipping by the second.

"_Don't think, baby. Just feel. Feel me, Edward. I want you so bad," _she told her husband as she kissed a burning trail up Edward's neck. _"I'm not human, Edward. Get that through your thick skull," _she growled, gripping his hair roughly yanking his face up to meet hers in a searing kiss. Her tongue running along his bottom lip, urging him to open.

Edward gripped the bench tightly, his control hanging on by a thread. His powerful fingers shattered the tiles under the pressure. He remained rigid.

Bella stood and turned her back to him. Her body trembling, fighting against the wave of emotion that was threatening to overtake her. Silently, she stepped out of the shower.

Edward found her in the kitchen several minutes later. Wearing a simple silk robe, sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Was it that horrible for you, Edward? Don't lie to me."

He was at her side in a flash, reaching out to caress her cheek and rub the worry off her face, but he couldn't. Bella had encased herself in her shield, keeping him away. She kept her eyes downcast, if she looked at his face, he would break her. She was determined to be stronger than that.

"I know I'm not a vampire, Edward, so it isn't the same for you. But for me – I can't imagine it getting any better than that. I don't understand why you had to lie to me though. I thought we promised to never, ever lie to each other!" Bella growled, her skin emitting tiny blue sparks under the stress of her emotions.

"Bella, please. Calm down. Let me explain."

"Explain what, Edward? I wanted forever with you – with or without marriage. All you had to do was be honest with me and not give me a mercy hump, out of your _husbandly duty_. Shit, I'm so stupid to think this could actually work. God, what what I thinking..."

Sitting down roughly across from his wife, Edward stared at her distraught face.

"Why don't you want me, Edward?" Bella looked up, her eyes shiny with unshed tears. "Last night was, was everything I could have hoped for and more. I listened to girls talk about their first time horror stories. I didn't want that. I was so scared, Edward. But you made it perfect. You loved me just the right way. Now you're turning me away. I just don't understand it."

"Oh for fuck's sake! Just read my mind already, Bella." A surprised smile broke Bella's sullen demeanor at Edward's use of foul language. "Yes, I said fuck. Which is high on my To Do list, but there are some things we need to discuss first," Edward said with a smirk.

Bella's eyes brightened. She sat up attentively, picking through her husband's mind, weeding through all his worries. "Birth control, that's what you're worried about?" Edward nodded. "You don't want to make a baby with me?"

"First off, I don't even know if it is possible. But I'd rather it be planned, than a _happy accident_. Who know what that'll do to you. I think it would be best if we took... precautions."

"You know that medicine doesn't work on me, so the pill or shots are out of the question," Bella said, quirking an eyebrow at him. His mind focused on the dip of her neck, how he'd like to lick that spot. Bella shifted in her seat, her body heating up at her husband's thoughts.

"Carlisle and I talked about it, but he seemed confident that your body's instinct to protect itself would prevail, so we never brought it up before."

"Can we keep thinking that way, and get back to our honeymoon, Edward?" Bella asked, sauntering up to her husband, dropping her shield and her robe as she approached him.

* * *

A/N:

For you supernatural story lovers out there, I found this story a few days ago: Psionics by cupcakeriot. It is about all Twilight characters, but they are something just beyond human. It is canon but OOC. The best part, to me, is that Bella has split personalities who each have their own special ability and that Emmett has powers. Le sigh... I love me some Emmett!

This story is really great and a quick read. This kid can weave an interesting story, lemme tell ya. There's a sequel in the works, in addition to a few other stories she has in her roster.

The FFn story ID is: 7984060

Until next time...


	2. Chapter 2

PP2-TAINTED

CHAPTER 2

A/N:

I'm baaaack...

If anyone has a problem with kidnapping, my description here is mild (_weak_) and non-violent. This is kind of an angsty chapter.

Read and review, please and thank you.

*Steph Meyer owns Twilight. Marvel owns the X-Men. I'm just taking them out to play.

* * *

Edward stopped Bella mid-stride, quickly collecting her robe and wrapping her in it. "Bella. Please, I need to tell you something. Stop trying to take your clothes off."

"Ungh! You are so frustrating right now," Bella said in a huff, embarrassment overwhelming her. "You really wanna talk about birth control right now? Okay, let's talk about it. My body did what it always does – same as it did with your venom when you bit me. I would guess that my mutation won't let me get pregnant without concentrating really hard to let it happen. Are you happy now?"

Bella paced around the kitchen, unsure of how she should be feeling at the moment. Edward's rejection stung. "God, three-years, Edward. Your timing really sucks. Why haven't you brought this up before?"

His eyes downcast and jaw clenched tight, Edward admitted. "I can't shake the images from Aro's head. Of me. An incubus. My spawn clawing its way out of your body, killing you. Bella, I can't risk you like that. I won't make love with you again, it's too dangerous. I've played right into Aro's hands, proven that I won't kill you. I was such a fool." Edward dropped his head to his hands. His shoulders quaking from his silent sobbing.

An outburst was poised on Bella's lips, but she decided otherwise upon seeing her husband overcome with anxiety. "I won't get pregnant, Edward. I promise. I just want you – forever. I don't need anything else but you," Bella said, stroking the short hairs at the nape of his neck, a move that had always put Edward at ease.

Edward looked up at his new bride, his eyes shadowed by purplish bruising and crinkled from worry. Bella thought that he looked so young, every bit of seventeen, eyes wide with fear and confusion. At the same time his more than 100 years were etched on his perfect face. The cruelties he's witnessed tattooed in his worry lines. Bella brushed her hand down his cheek, it had been so rare for Edward to sink back into his former self – despondent and brooding.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he coughed out as Bella wrapped him in a crushing embrace, hoping that she could squeeze away all the worry and fear. She would be lying if she said that Edward's fears were unfounded. Bella saw, just as clearly as Edward did, what Aro's intentions were/are. She had to admit that the thought of having a normal married life with Edward with white picket fences and two point five children and a dog were a fantastical dream that she longed to come true – in the distant future.

"I'll do whatever you want, Edward. I hate seeing you like this. What brought this on?"

He took a deep breath, steadying his emotions. "Someone was here. Watching us, Bella. We weren't being attentive enough. Someone was watching us. I heard them, this morning." Edward knitted his brow together, a mix of confusion, frustration, and anger rippling across his perfect features. "As quickly as I heard their mind, they were gone."

This was heavy and confirmed Bella's suspicions – Aro was coming for them. So much for justice. "Shit. Do you have any idea who it may be?" Edward shook his head. "Make some calls, Edward. Let's go home. I don't want to be out here, alone, unprotected like this. We need back up, and lots of it. Besides, I have a hell of a lot of unanswered questions. How is that asshole still breathing?" Bella gave her husband a quick, but reassuring kiss. Her anger boiling just under the surface, ready to overflow, but she managed not to have an outburst – for Edward's peace of mind. "I love you, Edward. Nothing is ever going to change that. I won't allow Aro to have any measure of control in our lives anymore."

Bella is cuddled into Edward's side on the plane, preparing for its descent into Seattle. The flight home was tense. Bella and Edward kept their gifts attuned to their surroundings, listening attentively to every mind within a mile. Even to Edward, it was exhausting.

Weaving through the bustle of people, the newlyweds bypassed baggage claim, opting to travel light, and made their way towards the exit. "Edward, give me a minute. I need a bathroom break before we head home." He leaned against the wall outside of the women's restroom door, listening intently to the activity behind the door. Bella would be embarrassed, but it was necessary. They didn't know what they were up against – who was watching.

All they knew for certain was that whoever it was used Aro's choice term. There was no coincidence there, Aro sent them.

"_Bella, hurry up please. The separation is making me nervous,"_ Edward shared as his eyes darted around the crowd. All minds seemed to have a similar train of thought, getting to their destination. Despite that, Edward could not relax, not in the slightest.

The threat was not coming in human form.

Bella appeared, a sad smile on her face. The separation causing her anxiety as well. She heard Aro's words and saw his thoughts. Edward was in grave danger, Bella was confident in that. Edward's embrace offered little comfort although the physical contact kept Bella from going completely insane with worry.

Hand-in-hand, they made their way to long-term parking. Edward opened his wife's door, depositing her in the passenger seat. He walked through a red mist, as his long legs carried him to the driver's side of the car. In the fraction of a second Edward was surrounded by red arms and a tail, then he was gone. All that remained was a swirl of red smoke.

Bella sat, stunned. Her nails shredding the leather of the seat. The icy blue gaze of Edward's abductor burned into her soul, shattering her. "EDWARD, NO!" Her mind reached out, trying to latch on to the fading tendrils of the red-man's mind. His sinister laughter echoed through her head. "Edward...," she whispered as her composure crumbled.

After a moment, she reached for her cell phone. "Alice! He's gone – someone took him. They just vanished in thin air. Why didn't you See, why weren't you looking?" Bella screeched.

"Bella, slow down. What are you talking about?"

Speaking through her sobs, Bella asked. "Why is he doing this to us? Why is he even still alive? Aro stole him from me, Alice. I have to get him back. There is no life without him!"

"Dammit, I knew we should have come to meet you. Bella, honey. I need you to calm down. We can't help Edward if you're hysterical."

"My husband just vanished into thin air, right in front of my eyes and you're telling me to calm down? You have your husband there with you. I'll calm down once I have mine."

"Bella, it's Carlisle. What has happened?"

"We trusted you, Carlisle," Bella choked out. "How is he able to keep tormenting us?"

"Rose and Emmett are on their way to you, they should arrive within two-hours," Carlisle explained, attempting to keep his calm facade while he berated himself.

"To hell with that. Two hours! I'm supposed to sit and watch this spot until he just poofs back to me? I gotta do something. I can't just stand around and do nothing, Carlisle."

"I understand this is difficult, but consider if Edward returns and you aren't there. It would be most unsettling."

Bella scoffed. "Unsettling... try seeing some red, demon creature appear before your eyes, snatch your mate, and disappear from sight. This all happened in less than three seconds. We didn't even have time to react." Bella abruptly ended the call. Her patience beyond stretched.

Getting out of the car she paced. She wanted to destroy something, she thought, for a fraction of a second, to smash Edward's car but reconsidered, hoping that he would return to her and she did not want him to be angry – he loved his car.

Her phone rang, snapping Bella back to the present. "Baby girl, Doc called. Edward's vanished?" Logan questioned. "Describe where you are, give me all the details – I'm sending someone for you. Bella. Please, we'll get him back but you have to trust me."

"Logan, I don't know what to do... I can't latch on to them. I can't find him. I need him." Bella went on to describe her location, the numbers of the parking lot, descriptions of the cars parked around them. She thought the whole thing didn't make any sense. A moment later a creature emerged from the shadows.

"Mrs. Bella Cullen? I am Kurt Wagner, here to take you back to the Institute. Logan sent me," the blue creature with yellow eyes and odd markings said.

"Baby girl, listen to me. That's my friend. He can get you to us a whole lot faster than any airplane. Trust me, okay?"

"Oh...okay," her words as unsteady as her emotions.

Kurt stepped closer and smiled sweetly. "It may be better if you closed your eyes. The trip can be a bit disorienting." Bella took in his full appearance as she read his mind. His heart was kind and he was remorseful as he wrapped her in a loving embrace.

Bella opened her eyes and found that she was in Storm's office. "This has to be a dream. Where's Edward?"

"Thank you, Kurt," Bella heard Storm say.

It wasn't a dream. Looking around the room at her mutant family, Bella was instantly comforted, although it was slight. She had full confidence that they would find Edward, and at all costs, bring him home.

Examining the minds around her, Bella was drawn to Kurt's. The sorrow and remorse that he carried was like a great yoke around his neck. She looked at him, strange swirling brands marred his royal blue flesh. His three-fingered hands were worrying his... tail. "You are like him, the one who took my Edward," Bella said flatly.

Kurt shrunk back, away from the group. Storm noticed his retreat. "Kurt. Don't. You have no control over what Azazel does. We all know that, Bella will understand that."

"Azazel, that's the red guy's name?" With Edward gone, it seemed that Bella had lost all her light and life.

Kurt nodded. "My father." Bella's mind was reeling as the words sunk in.

"But... I don't understand." Her mind was slammed with Azazel's gruesome history through Kurt's memories. Storm added her own, unpleasant and thankfully, brief encounters. The images were making Bella nauseous.

"There's no sense in sitting around, rehashing the past. Let's hit Cerebro and maybe Bella can track him," Logan said with a mask of enthusiasm. His heart ached for Bella. He knew enough of Azazel that locating him wouldn't be easy and he wouldn't be stupid enough to return to Volterra, but they'd dispatch a team there, to keep a watchful eye out.

His gut told him it was wrong to trust the ancient vampires, they had three millenia of experience in manipulation. Wolverine felt that Marcus was too lenient and Beast too curious. If it were up to him, he would have sliced Aro's smug head clean from his body three years ago.

Instead the Volturi gave Aro nothing but free time to devise a new plot to shatter his daughter's existence.

Bella stood in the main hall of the mansion, staring at the portrait of her mother, wondering how her life had come to be so chaotic.

Since that fateful September, all those years ago, Edward and Bella had grown tremendously. Edward was happy, truly happy for the first time since he awoke to this life way back in 1918. Bella had provided him with a reason to hope, a reason for living.

Deciding to move to the Xavier Institute was a foregone conclusion. There was no need for deliberation, Bella needed to go, so he would follow. The peace, comfort, and camaraderie Edward found there was unexpected.

Almost immediately upon their arrival, Bella was enveloped in the world of her mother and Charles Xavier. Edward was content to simply stand silently wherever she was, watching, listening.

Bella's psychic abilities were already well tuned and she was eager to help locate others who, like her, were living a stilted existence in the shadows, hiding their gifts, living in fear and shame. Dr. McCoy discovered that Bella's brain frequencies closely matched those of her mother's, so recalibrating Cerebro for her was a fairly quick process.

The first time Bella walked into the domed space she felt as if she were an infinitesimal speck in the world. She marveled at the metal plates that were perfectly and seamlessly fused to the cement. A narrow gangplank lead to the control center. Plastic tubes snaked their way from the processor, connecting to a wire helmet. A multitude of touch-sensitive screens followed the curve of the space, surrounding the operator.

"How does it work?" Bella wondered. Edward was beside her, holding her hand in an attempt to keep Bella calm.

Dust motes swirled around as they made their way to the control panel. The room had scarcely been used since the Professor and Jean left almost twenty years before. There was never another psychic mutant who could be trusted enough or was strong enough to power the machine.

"I helped Charles and Magneto build it. However, Cerebro is Charles' brain child," Dr. McCoy said, snickering a little at his pun. Edward rolled his eyes at the bad joke and Bella shot him a sideways look, telling him to get it together. "It focuses in on the distinct patterns of psychic energy that mutants emit. The metal panels act as an amplifier, triangulating the mutant's location."

Bella ran her hand along the wire helmet, curious of the results that she would have. "Would you like to try it on for size?" Beast asked.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Bella said, her voice lacking conviction.

A large, strong hand rested on Bella's shoulder, bringing her back to the present. "You with me, baby girl?" Logan asked. Bella blinked at him, her eyes not quite focused on the here and now. "Oh, Bella. We'll get him back. I swear." She hadn't realized she was crying until Logan's powerful arms had enveloped her and the sobs were echoing off the walls of his embrace.

* * *

A/N:

This chapter was a little tough to put together. I was instantly regretting leaving Pure Perfection open-ended like I did because my mojo was definitely waning. I have the entire story mapped out but the words just weren't coming together.

Your feedback is greatly needed and appreciated.

Until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

PP2-TAINTED

CHAPTER 3

A/N:

So, Bella is creating quite a shit list. I don't blame her at all. She and Edward were treated like kids after the confrontation in Volterra at the end of Pure Perfection (although they did ask for it), now it is all coming back on them.

Let's find out what's happening in Aro's corner of the world. We all know Aro is crazy as you know what. Here we'll see more about what is going on in his twisted mind.

Read & review, please and thank you!

* * *

Aro sat in his sparse quarters awaiting Azazel's return. The fallen vampire king's red eyes danced with anticipation. A part of his theory was confirmed, although he did not truly know the extent of Bella's mutations, he learned that Edward had not harmed her during their lovemaking.

In Aro's mind the possibilities were endless. He chuckled to himself. "Maybe there is something to be said for Carlisle's diet after all. They all are so controlled." Deciding to remain patient, Aro went back to his plotting.

Heavy chains and bolts clanked as the massive door to Aro's quarters were opened. "Ah, Brother. To what do I owe the visit? I have not cast my eye upon you in quite some time."

"How are you accomplishing this, Aro?" Marcus questioned. "Carlisle's first has gone missing." Aro feigned innocent surprise.

"That is terrible news, and he's taken on a bride, hasn't he? Poor thing, she must be simply beside herself with worry," Aro purred, making no attempt to hide his grin.

"This is a dangerous game you continue to play, Aro. I spared you – don't make me further regret my decision. Send the boy back to his loved ones," he said as he secured his one-time brother back in his prison.

With vampires, time is irrelevant. Aro had no need to rest or sleep. He could remain immobile indefinitely, literally collecting dust. There was no need for human facilities or comforts. He was as comfortable on a concrete slab as he would be on a feather bed. He scarcely needed to feed, there was no starving to death for his kind.

Days had no meaning, his life had been one endless day his entire existence.

He could wait. He would wait. He had forever.

Aro saw forever in a very different light. Where most thought of grand romantic acts complete with flowers and heartfelt declarations replaying on an endless loop, Aro had a much darker perspective. His idea of forever was covered in blood. The thought brought a sinister smile to his face.

Aro's vision of the future took shape just outside of a glistening city. The sky above him, perpetual twilight; deep purplish black with burgundy colored clouds whispering around an auburn moon. The arid, brittle earth beneath his feet a deep, rust color. The black of the soil irrevocably saturated with the spilled essence of lesser beings.

Each step he took stirred up a puff of dust. The air, heavy polluted by rotten and burning flesh, would easily suffocate those who needed to breathe.

Standing on a platform addressing a massive crowd in a scene reminiscent of Hitler's World War II propaganda films, Aro smiled at his audience. The banners behind him were still as there was no breeze – in Aro's future the wind ceased to blow at his command. Taking a deep breath, gladly tasting death in the air, he spoke smoothly, as if engaged in an intimate conversation. There was no need for microphones or public address systems, all present had keen hearing and were attuned to Aro's every word.

"Dear ones, this is the greatest time in the history of the world! We are the superior beings and have taken our rightful place. No longer are we cast off as imaginings and superstitions, hiding in the shadows. The humans serve us. They are but cattle, herded into our slaughterhouses." The crowd erupted in cheers at their leader's words.

It seemed as if history was repeating itself with Aro holding humans in modern-day interment camps. Gone were the barbed wire fences and gas chambers of old. These were cities, made up of tall glass and steel structures requisite with door men and delivery services. The best part, in Aro's summation, was that the humans were none the wiser. If they did not know they were suffering, they could not organize and rise against their oppressor. Each going about their lives – working, playing, loving – all unwittingly serving an undead overlord.

His mind turned to Edward. Hiding him away for however length of time necessary until those who missed him were no more.

Aro already assembled a lineup of prospective surrogates, thanks to Azazel. The first being collected nearly fifteen years ago.

Standing on the roof of a nondescript building in the South Bronx, Azazel surveyed the line of _people_ who marched into the Health and Human Services office. The Government had issued notices to all known mutants, encouraging them to make their way to the office to register and, if they desired, be vaccinated.

One particular young female mutant caught Azazel's eye. She was tall, with auburn hair that had a white streak which framed her face. Once the girl made it inside, Azazel moved closer, so that he could listen in on her intake interview.

Her hands trembled as she held the clipboard. Answering the background questions without faltering, she stalled at the last section. The words seems so offensive, so wrong now that they were in black and white. **DO YOU WISH TO BE CURED OF YOUR MUTATION?** A simple pair of check-boxes held the key to her fate, her future.

How many times had Rogue dreamt of being free of her macabre gift, she could not even count. Her life was filled with shame, secrets, and lies. She longed to just be held close by the man she loved. To kiss him, to hold hands without being separated by the fabric of her gloves. Rogue longed to know what it felt like to have her love tuck a strand of hair behind her ear or caress her cheek.

All these simple acts were done without thought of life threatening injury for everyone else, except her.

Azazel examined the girl closely from his hiding place. She was tall and thin with emerald green eyes, quite a striking beauty. He wanted her.

A nurse escorted Rogue to a private room to be examined. "The doctor will be with you shortly." Rogue paced nervously, worrying the clipboard holding her unfinished questionnaire. A soft tap on the door stilled her movements.

"Anna?" a young woman asked as she stepped inside. "I'm Doctor Cecilia Reyes. Have you completed your form?" Rogue clutched the clipboard to her chest. "Still unsure about the Cure, huh? Don't worry, it doesn't hurt, much."

Dr. Reyes waved Rogue to sit on the examination table and attempted to pry the clipboard from her hands. After a brief tug of war, Dr. Reyes emerged victorious. Quickly reading through the form, Dr. Reyes addressed Rogue, "So, you absorb powers through skin-to-skin touch? Interesting...," she said as she wrapped herself in a force field. There was another tap at the door. "That would be my assistant."

"Raven...," Rogue gasped as the tall, stunningly beautiful blue mutant entered the room.

"How are you, Anna?" Mystique said with a matronly smile. "You look well, child. I've missed you. It is a pity that you chose Xavier and his do-gooders over your real family. Now look at you, ready to throw your greatness away, over a boy. Anna... I thought you were tougher than that."

A red swirl of smoke appeared followed by Azazel. "Raven, introduce me to your friend," he sang. Mystique simmered with jealousy. "Aro would be most interested in her."

Rogue stammered and stumbled away from the red demon and her former mother. "What do you want with me? I just want to be like everybody else!" she cried as she tried to pull her gloves off in an attempt to access her powers and make an escape.

"Thank you, Cecilia. We'll be going now," Mystique coolly informed, unphased by Rogue's protests. Grabbing her roughly by the arm, Mystique dragged Rogue to face Azazel. "Anna, why must you always be so dramatic..."

In the blink of an eye the three of them were gone, leaving a stunned Dr. Reyes behind.

~PP2~

The air was thin and cold whipping through the pane-less windows. The icy condensation in the air falling from the openings making it appear as if it were snowing inside only to evaporate before a single flake could flutter down to touch her overheated skin.

In the center of the stucco chamber was a massive fire pit, a flame roaring continually. The peach-colored walls of her prison were inviting and warm. The bright white domed pitched ceiling with dark exposed beams was a perfect contrast.

The round room as luxuriously appointed with an open layout. Behind a glass block partition was a sunken bathtub that rivaled most hot tubs. A small fire licked along the glass, keeping the space a comfortable temperature. Other facilities were discreetly hidden behind more frosted glass, although still keeping her whereabouts public to any who entered the chamber.

Following the circular shape of the room, there, draped in gossamer and tulle was a massive bed. The frame intricately carved from a rich dark walnut. She thought it was romantic and caressed the posts lovingly, letting her fingers trace over the fleurs engraved there.

A curved bank of sturdy yet plush pillows sat near a well-stocked bookshelf. The space also held a bistro-like table and chairs, just enough space for two. Beside it was a European-style kitchen; open, small, and efficient. There was an area that held a treadmill and other bits of light exercise equipment. Her captors intended to keep her healthy and fit.

Near the exercise area was a locked cabinet. She was curious about its contents but decided against angering her _hosts_ by breaking into it.

Pacing her prison, doing lap upon lap for hours on end, Rogue wondered how anyone entered or exited the chamber. There was no obvious door, and not for lack of trying, there was no hidden on either.

The floor was made of the same material as the walls. The clay was warm on her bare feet, but she also felt its solid mass beneath her. It was as if this space were hollowed out of one large clay brick. The only openings more than twenty feet above her and barely wide enough for her arm to fit through.

Whomever thought of this space, thought of it all. There was no ventilation ducts, no obvious plumbing, but somehow it all was there and functioning - leaving no opportunity for escape.

A red puff of smoke reminded Rogue of how she came to this place. Him. Azazel's icy blue eyes roved over her body hungrily. "There is someone who would like to make your acquaintance, Anna. Shall we?" he asked, offering Rogue his hand. She eyed is suspiciously.

"Do I have a choice?"

"I'm afraid not. But we can be polite and make this as unpleasant as possible, can't we?" Azazel answered with a sickening sweetness. Rogue placed a gloved hand in his. He roughly drew her closer, pressing her lithe body up against his own, feeling every part of her.

Rogue closed her eyes in an attempt to steady her fear. She did not know why she was taken, where she was, and who was behind it all except that Mystique, who she thought she loved and loved her in return, was deeply involved.

Opening her eyes Rogue found herself standing face-to-face with a pair of deep red eyes.

"Well done my friend! She is quite lovely. Welcome to Volterra, my dearest Anna. I am Aro," the vampire king said with a flourish, bowing his head to Rogue.

"Wha... what are you? What do you want with me?"

"Now, now. Business later. Let's get to know one another, shall we?" Aro waved behind him where a curtain was drawn and a large table set with a massive feast. Rogue's eyes were wide in surprise. She thought that she would refuse whatever was placed before her, but the sight of such a meal caused her body to make its hunger known to everyone within earshot. "You're hungry, child. Don't be stubborn. Eat. There is nothing that will harm you here. I give you my solemn oath."

Aro pulled out Rogue's chair, inviting her to sit. She worked her gloves off and began to fill her plate. She and Aro sat in silence. Rogue was leery of Aro, she could not clearly see his motives for capturing and detaining her. Glancing around the ancient room, she spied Azazel watching her every movement closely. There were others like Aro, standing in the shadows around the room. Her anxiety increased dramatically in a brief instant only to be rubbed away by a soothing, warm sensation that seemed to radiate from her chest, reaching out like tentacles, latching on to Aro and Azazel.

Patting her stomach, Rogue smiled widely at Aro. "I can't possibly eat all this by myself. Don't you want some, or your friends?" she asked sweetly.

"No, my dear. This is all for you," Aro cooed, patting Rogue's bear hand. Upon contact with the mutant's flesh, Aro was frozen. His mind swimming with the girl's memories of first discovering her mutation – during her first kiss, nearly killing the boy by draining much of his life sustaining energy. Once she latches on, it is difficult to let go. Scene after scene played in rapid succession of Rogue consciously and sometimes unwittingly taking life from others. Aro's lips turned up into a bright smile. She was a vampire in her own right. "Remarkable," he panted as he released her hand.

Rogue looked at him with worry, but Aro did not seem to be affected. There was no change in his energy level, his eyes still shone brightly. Azazel also eyed his master with a worried eye. He knew the girl's power had the potential to be lethal. Pausing for a moment, he let out a barking laugh. All eyes darted to the teleporting mutant. In less than the time it takes one to blink, he appeared at the table, across from Rogue, offering Aro his hand.

After a brief moment, Aro let out his own laugh. "Quite right, Azazel. No life to drain, so her powers are nullified when in contact with my kind. Perfect!" Aro reached out, tucking an errant hair behind Rogue's ear. "Never you worry, my dear. I have great plans for you!"

Azazel relaxed and grabbed at the food in front of him, quickly devouring whatever he got his hands on. "I think we should save her – for last."

"Yes, yes. Of course. After your meal, return her to Kailash. There is much more work to be done, my friend." Aro stood to take his leave, not before placing a kiss upon Rogue's knuckles. "It was a great honor to meet you, dear Anna," he purred.

* * *

A/N:

I hope everyone understands that most of this chapter is a flashback. I didn't want to use so much italics, if it's hard for me to read, I can only imagine what it's doing to you all. I'm gonna go back and clean up PP and get rid of the flashbacks in italics there too, eventually...

I had this vision of Rogue's prison being high up on a mountain top where no human could safely tread. I did a bit of digging and thought that Mount Kailash, in the Himalayas, would be ideal because of the mythology associated there.

If you have any questions, feel free to leave a comment or PM me, I will respond.

Until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

PP2 – TAINTED

CHAPTER 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone for putting me on alert. I'm glad you're continuing this journey with me.

Last we heard from Bella, Nightcrawler whisked her away to the Xavier mansion. Her mutant family is rallying behind her, to find Edward.

Read & review, please and thank you!

* * *

Thanks to Nightcrawler Bella arrived in New York in the span of a heartbeat and wasted no time setting out to find her love. "Dammit!" Bella growled as her mind races. "I can't focus on anything. Just when I think I've got it, it dissolves." She rips the wire helmet from her head, wanting desperately to crush it. "Argh! I just gotta... I gotta." Another shrill growl escaped her clenched teeth as she let the helmet fall to the floor. Her nails having extended in her rage. Her palms bleeding from clenching her fists and the diamond-tipped digits cutting through the fleshy pads of her hands.

"Come on, lil bit. Let's go blow off some steam," Logan said, tossing Bella over his shoulder, forcibly removing her from Cerebro. "Don't bleed on me, I like this shirt."

"Well put me down then, you brut!" Bella said with a smile as her father sat her on her feet. "Thanks, Pops," she said, kissing him on the cheek. Logan's gruff facade shattered and a tender smile broke across his face, his cheeks turning a warm, rosy pink. "I love you, old man. You always know just what I need. Come on," Bella said, extending her now healed hand to her father.

"We'll be in the Danger Room if anybody needs us," Logan called out to Storm and Beast who were busy tweaking Cerebro.

The walls around them morphed into a familiar location. Bella felt as if she could smell the dampness of the ancient stone through the holographic images projected on the walls of the Danger Room.

A pair of red eyes greeted her. "I'm going to end you," she swore. From the shadows emerged Aro, smiling brightly. The sight of the vampire literally causing her blood to boil. Blue flames danced across Bella's shoulders and down her spine as her fury rose. Her dark hair wild as it whipped around her. Her eyes black and sightless. Her mind expanded, seeing and feeling everything around her. The flames grew, forming wings. Closing just once, engulfing Bella in their translucent cover only to quickly open again and then retreat.

The robotic avatar crumbled to the ground under Bella's stare. Little sparks firing and small plumes of smoke wafting up from the broken machine. The blue flames died down, converging in the center of Bella's back, where her shoulder blades met, and then extinguished themselves altogether.

Up in the control booth Logan turned the lights back on, returning the Danger Room to its true state. Pressing a button and turning on the intercom Logan looked on his daughter stunned. "Baby girl, what the hell was that?"

Bella blinked rapidly and then looked around. Her mind drawing itself back in. "I, I don't know..."

Logan pressed another button, opening the door. Bella went out into the hall and sunk down to the floor. Everything was too raw. She was furious and desperate. Terror paralyzed her yet she was too wired to sit still. Each breath brought another set of contradictory emotions. Looking up at Logan with tired and pleading eyes, Bella asked her father, "How many have gone missing?"

His heart sank, understanding what she was asking and why. Bella planned to make Aro suffer for the pain he caused her and the countless other families he ripped apart.

"There have been close to twenty, that we've had contact with before. How many others... there's no way of knowing unless Aro flat out tells us. There could be hundreds, thousands – it goes well past even my lifetime."

"Why did Marcus, Demetri, and Dr. McCoy let Aro live, Logan? I thought I was doing what was best buy just walking away. I need Edward back." The look in Bella's eyes was one of determination. She was a shattered woman, but was somehow piecing herself back together. Feeling as if there was no choice but to move, Bella squared her shoulders and gritted her teeth. "Aro will pay for _every _crime he's committed. I will make sure of that."

~PP2~

Having no real need for light, Edward took in the pitch black of his surroundings. It was clean, and had some human comforts such as a sofa and a bookshelf. His captors wanted to provide him some entertainment. He scoffed at the thought.

Pacing around the small space, the heels of his shoes clicking across the stone floor as he moved. The sound resonated through the space. His vampiric hearing, acting as a sort of echolocation or sonar, helped him determine that the walls were impossibly thick. He could punch and pound the stone for hours, days, weeks, and make little progress towards an escape.

Edward had to try. He needed to get back to Bella.

His first blow met a great vein of granite, spitting fragments back at him. After what pounding the wall for hours Edward created a shallow alcove just a few inches deep and about three feet wide. Panting in frustration, he fell back onto the couch.

In the darkness was despair.

He felt empty without his bride in his arms. The simplest touches seemed to fuel their existence. Scarcely could the two be in the same room without ending up in each others arms. That made working together extremely difficult.

Edward's memories were all that he had to keep his sanity. Sighing deeply, he closed his eyes, recalling when their undeniable connection came to a head with the X-Men.

"Oops," Bella giggled as she clumsily moved about the lab, bumping into the lab table. The vibration caused the items to stir and clink together.

"Miss Swan, perhaps it would be better if you released Mr. Cullen's hand. At least then you could complete the lab without incident," Dr. McCoy chided. Bella hung her head, blushing at being singled out.

"Yes sir," Bella squeaked out, reluctantly releasing Edward's hand. Working in tandem mixing chemicals in beakers the two stood as close as possible. Their arms, legs, and hands gently brushing against one another while they completed their tasks.

Each class was like this. Edward and Bella had their own gravitational pull. After a few weeks, the faculty at the Xavier Institute had had enough. He and Bella were called into Ms. Munroe's office.

The memory brought a wistful smile to Edward's face. Daydreaming on how he and Bella sat close together on a sofa. His arm wrapped snugly around her as if it were the most natural and comfortable thing to do. Logan sat across from them, his leg bouncing with pent up energy. Kitty stood nearby with a kind and understanding look on her face.

The door opened with a loud bang as Dr. McCoy and Storm entered. Edward shrunk back, having heard Dr. McCoy's thoughts.

"Sir, I sincerely apologize. I never intended to be a disruption. Please don't separate us," Edward said, before anyone else had a chance to speak. Bella's eyes darted around the room, opening her mind to hear the others.

"You can't be serious. There's no way." Bella was outraged.

Storm sat down beside Bella, patting her knee. "I know it feels like it's impossible to function with out having the other nearby, especially after all that you've been through. But trust us, Bella. You will have a more fulfilling experience here if you let each other go... just a little bit," she said with a wink.

"Baby girl, I promise that Edward won't be far away. But you gotta try," Logan added reassuringly.

"But will it be every class?" Bella looked at her father fearfully, panic bubbling up in her brown eyes. She felt as if a great weight was crushing down on her chest. Throughout all the fighting and violence she endured, Bella never felt this much pain and anxiety. Edward soothingly rubbed her arm, gently squeezing her shoulders.

"It's alright, Love. We can do it. We need to do this," Edward said emphatically. Bella looked at him as if he'd gone insane. _"I'm serious. You hear them. They think our attachment is unhealthy and potentially damaging. We need to show them, and ourselves, that we can be __apart. It is just for an hour at a time."_

"_You promise, just an hour at a time?"_ Bella thought to Edward. He nodded in the affirmative and kissed her forehead.

"You know, you guys and your silent conversations are kind of creepy," Kitty laughed. "I take it that you're on board, then?" Bella and Edward nodded. "Fantastic! Here are your new schedules."

They looked over the short list of courses. Only a wall separated them most of the day. _"I can live with this, can't you?" _he silently asked.

Edward's memories were bright and happy, illuminating the darkness of his prison. Turns out the separation did wonders for the couple. They grew together and as individuals. While at the Institute they each enrolled in courses that interest them, trusting that the other would be waiting with a smile when they were done.

Bella and Edward carved out a contented existence together at the Xavier Institute.

When the time came for Bella to use Cerebro for the first time, Edward was nervous. During his time in the lab with Dr. McCoy, he'd worked closely on the calibrations and formulations, seeing in the great mutant's mind how his attempts at self-experimentation had nearly driven him insane. Hank was thrilled to have Bella among their ranks, but knew that Cerebro needed a skilled operator with superb psychic ability in order to throttle the flood of information.

Replaying one of his earlier experiences of trying to operate Cerebro himself, Hank's mind went to a dark place. When he placed the wire helmet on his head, his mind was overtaken by the cry of thousands of voices. Some happy, most not. Despondent voices, lamenting their mutation. Others were muddling through their lives, hiding their true nature. The noise was deafening. Falling to his knees, Hank clawed at his ears, trying to make it stop.

Screwing his eyes shut tightly did nothing to keep the faces away. Thousands of nameless mutants flicking past his eyes like a speeding slide show. The pictures changing too fast to absorb any real information. Storm found him, curled into a ball, the heel of his hands pressed into his eyes. She pulled the helmet from his head, providing Hank with instant relief.

Shuddering as he shook off the memory, Hank adjusted the helmet and placed it on Bella's head. Edward held onto Bella's hand a little tighter as he watched for any signs of distress.

"It will be a bit disorienting at first, but I have faith in you. Just try and latch on to one image or sound," Dr. McCoy advised. Bella nodded as he flipped a switch.

Her brow furrowed upon hearing the desperate minds of her brethren and seeing their pained faces. Then the images began to sharpen as Bella honed in on a boy. He was in his room, building a model airplane.

"Wow," Bella and Edward said in unison. Edward being able to see what Bella was seeing through his own telepathy.

Dr. McCoy turned a few knobs causing what Bella was seeing to be projected on one of the metal plates of the domed space. "Bella, can you pull back and pick up some identifying markers. We need to locate him." Keeping her eyes shut tightly, Bella focused. Scanning the house, she located a stack of mail. She honed in on it. "Excellent, Bella! Did you get that Ororo?"

All too soon, the images of the boy quieted and Bella's consciousness was returned to the here and now. Edward wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple. "That was amazing, Bella," Edward said, his voice full of wonder.

In the darkness of his prison, Edward wondered if Bella would be able to pick up his mental marker. With nothing else to do but sit and ponder, Edward lay back on the sofa, stretching his lean body along the cushions.

He thought of a great many things. All of them revolving around Bella. From their first encounter when she was just a small child to now, Bella owned him. Mind. Body. Heart. Soul.

Edward lay still, not breathing, not moving for days. He just lay there, thinking about his beautiful wife. Her expressions, her warmth, her courage, her strength. The tenderness that she never tried to hide despite the fact that she was probably the most powerful being on the face of the earth. Bella was humble and kind. Edward was constantly in awe of her.

"It looks like you're sleeping," a familiar voice whispered in the darkness. A small flicker of light illuminating her face.

"_Bella?" _Edward silently called out.

She smiled softly as Edward sat up. His eyes closely examining the creature before him. The woman looked like his love, but something was _off_.

"It's me. You're safe. Let me take care of you, Edward." The woman made a small move towards him but stopped when Edward closed his eyes and hung his head in sorrow.

"You're not Bella," he said flatly. "Whoever you are, leave me alone." His eyes no longer looking at the woman who somehow appeared in his door-less and window-less cell.

Speaking required breathing. Edward tasted the air and recognized a scent that lingered on the woman. Pouncing on her, Edward pressed her roughly against the wall, gripping her throat. Her eyes wide and wild with fear.

"Who are you?" he growled. "Where is he? The red one who brought me here? You're with him, I smell him all over you." Edward's eyes were black with rage as he threatened this stranger who had his wife's face. What was reflected back caused him to pause. He looked every bit the monster that he tried so hard not to be.

Releasing her, Edward threw himself back into a corner. He fell to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around himself. "I'm so sorry," Edward whispered.

After an undetermined amount of time, Edward looked up. The woman was gone. All that was left was a fresh trail of _his _scent.

* * *

A/N:

I know some of you were anxious to see Bella use Cerebro. I hope this first time out was satisfactory.

Poor Edward and Bella. Both of them are trying to be strong and not lose it, for the sake of the other.

Azazel should get some frequent flier miles for all the traveling that he has to do.

Until next time...


	5. Chapter 5

PP2 – TAINTED

CHAPTER 5

A/N:

I was having a major identity crisis and changed my pen name again. Daphodill. Sorry for the delay folks, I got sidetracked with another storyline and entered my first contest publiclovinfanfictioncontest dot blogspot dot com - my entry is called _Evening Gowns & Private Balconies_. Check it out.

Anyway...back to the story:

Last chapter we saw what it was like in Edward's prison. In his loneliness he recalled some of their time at the Institute and Bella using Cerebro for the first time. Then, Edward has a surprise visitor.

Let's see how the other half is living...

Please read and review, please and thank you!

* * *

Coughing as Azazel deposited her on the bed, Mystique clutched at her neck in disbelief. "He could have killed me. It thought you said he was controlled," she panted, returning to her true form.

"He is. You would have been dead if that was what the vampire wished," Azazel replied. His words cold and uncaring.

Rogue looked upon the pair curiously. Although she had been living in this turreted prison for more than ten years, there was a steady stream of visitors. Azazel often brought Aro and other members of the guard to visit. She found that she enjoyed the vampires. There was no fear of killing them with her touch. For the first time in her life, Rogue actually found a bit of comfort in the company of others.

Her times of solitude offered too much opportunity to reflect on the events that lead her to where she was now. She often wondered if her old friends missed her. Rogue questioned if her friends were looking for her. Had they even realized she was missing?

~PP2~

Edward was taken several days ago and Bella had yet to make contact with the Cullens. Emmett and Rosalie had been beside themselves with worry when they arrived at Sea-Tac to find Edward's car and all their belongings abandoned. Thankfully Alice had Seen that Bella was safe and with the X-Men; informing the family, putting their minds at ease, at least on that regard.

Carlisle had kept contact with the X-Men throughout this latest ordeal, imploring them to have Bella reach out to him. Bella refused to speak with the vampire patriarch. Her wounds too raw and pain too sharp—unable to forgive Carlisle's role in the decision to let Aro live. The very decision which led her to her present heartbreak. Instead, Bella attacked her goal with a new fervor.

She was determined to find someone who could help them locate those that Aro had stolen.

Emerging from Storm's office, Bella was met with a frustrated mind. _"Bella! I know you can hear me!" _"Come on lil' sister. Let me help you!" Emmett shouted verbally and mentally. Bella could not help but smile.

"Em, Rose," Bella sighed as she made her way to them. Their heads snapped to her face her. After a few quick strides, Bella was enveloped in their arms. "God, I missed you guys so much."

Rosalie gently stroked Bella's hair and shushed her. "We're here now, Bella. Whatever you need, we'll do it. Together. We'll make it right."

"Damn right!" Emmett added enthusiastically. "So, what's the plan?"

Bella led her vampire siblings to the Board Room, asking the others to join her. Soon the large table was filled with the leadership of the Xavier Institute along with some of the more advanced students.

"I've decided that it would be best to look at all the Clinics–the ones that administered the mutant cure. We know from Volterra, that Aro kept detailed records. Maybe there are clues there," Bella said.

"After we learned of the vampires' involvement with mutant disappearances, we checked the Clinics' records. There was nothing of any consequence and the staff all said they didn't see or remember anything out of the ordinary," Dr. McCoy interjected.

Bella gave him a pointed look. _"Did you have a telepath with you when you questioned them?"_ Dr. McCoy shook his head at Bella's silent question.

"We'll go there again. Look at everything again. Staff records, patient records, security footage, everything. We will jog some memories if we have to," Bella directed, tapping her temple.

"Where do we start?" Emmett asked.

"I think we should start close to home," Bobby added, his eyes sad, as if recalling a painful memory. "Joanna, Alison, and Anna all disappeared in the City."

Logan hissed at the mention of Rogue's name. He cared deeply for the girl. She was a lost soul, like him. The two formed a tight bond. It pained him that she rejected her mutant life and sought out the Cure; but Logan would be the last one to stop her from seeking her own path to happiness. "Iceman, you sure Rogue disappeared or that she just doesn't want to be found?" Logan asked Bobby, knowing he still held a torch for his first love. "I'm inclined to think the latter."

"Anna would have come back to me if she could. I'm sure of it. That's why she did it, went to the Clinic. So we could be together." Bobby's long buried pain rapidly rose to the surface. It had been more than a dozen years and he'd tried to move on but there was always something lingering there. Some little thing that reminded him of his Anna Marie. Kitty's affections were a salve to his wounded heart. She fully understood Bobby's pain and never urged him to let Rogue go. You never truly get over your first love.

~PP2~

Raven Darkholme hid in plain sight her entire existence. Having the remarkable ability to take on the shape and mannerisms of any sentient being she came in contact with or create her own, unique persona. Mystique was a marvel. Her natural blue skin and yellow eyes were vilified by the masses, therefore she attempted to live as a human. That is until she met _him_.

Azazel looked as if he sprang up from the very pits of Hell. His red reptilian skin, complete with demonic arrowed tail and pointed ears gave him the appearance of a living nightmare. An immensely talented mutant, Azazel could also briefly disguise his appearance and bend the weaker-minded to his will.

He was drawn to the lovely Raven, who was posing as a beautiful young human married to a wealthy land Baron. Azazel quickly discovered there was more to her than meets the eye. He coaxed her to reveal her true form and she adored him.

The people of the tiny German town where Mystique was attempting to live among the humans were on a witch hunt. First there were rumors of infidelity as Raven's husband had been unable to give her children in all their years together. When she became pregnant, suspicions were raised. After her tiny three-fingered, blue child with a tail was born she could no longer hide. The townspeople attempted to publicly burn her and the infant, Kurt, in the square. Azazel appeared, whisking the child away, leaving Mystique to fend for herself. Mystique thought Azazel loved her, but he left her for dead, stealing their son away.

Her wounds quickly healed, but the rest of her was irrevocably fractured. Mystique spent years in hiding, wandering the globe. She came across a young girl, Anna. The two struck up an easy friendship as both were living in isolation, ashamed of their mutation. Magneto came across the pair and was the first to implore them to stop hiding.

Taken with both Raven and Anna, Magneto made them feel accepted. Comfortable in their own skin. Mystique, battered in body, mind, and soul after Azazel's abandonment and her son's kidnapping looked to Magneto as her savior.

Their relationship was an odd one. There were moments where Eric adoringly looked upon Raven as a lover would. Other times he would show more fatherly affections. Quickly, Mystique became Magneto's right-hand woman. Although the relationship was confusing at times, Mystique would lay down her life for Magneto – and she had.

During the birth of Magneto's Brotherhood, Mystique provided a great service. Her shapeshifting made her the perfect spy. She could blend in, undetected, bypassing some of the most sophisticated biometric security systems ever created. Mystique was integral to Magneto's objective and he trusted her intrinsically.

Anna did not follow Magneto's sensibilities and was uncomfortable doing his bidding. So, she ran. Leaving the only mother that she's known behind.

During the Uprising, Mystique was among the early casualties. Having ambushed a prison convoy, Mystique sacrificed herself for Magneto; stepping in front of a gun which was loaded with the mutant cure. Her powers instantly neutralized, she was all at once human. Magneto had no more use for her. Going back into hiding, Raven let her bitterness overtake her. She was forced to live as a human for several years until one day she awoke and liked what she saw in the mirror.

The Cure seemed to have run its course. Reflected back was a young woman whose hair was no longer black, but fading to an auburn, almost copper color. Her blue eyes now was streaked with yellow tinting throughout her irises. The undertones of her skin shone more of a cool blue. The smile that broke across her face was indescribable. For so long she avoided the mirror, hating what was reflected back. Detesting her human form and all that it cost her.

After her initial discovery things progressed quickly. Mystique found that she could mimic other humans. After several weeks, her true pallor returned along with her ability to copy mutants as easily as humans. With her abilities returned, Mystique set out to reclaim her life with a vengeance.

In the aftermath of the mutant uprising Mystique learned that Magneto has been neutralized and detained in an undisclosed location. Mystique aligned herself with an underground group, waiting for her opportunity to move out of the shadows. Using her espionage skills, Mystique discovered who truly was pulling the strings. She quickly infiltrated the Volturi, posing as one of the human nurses who were assigned to be caretakers of the mutant captives.

Shortly after Magneto was first brought to Volterra Mystique was in disguise, tending to her duties when Azazel appeared in the corridor. His senses alerted him to a familiar scent. Stalking her, Azazel was determined to uncover Raven's motives for being in Volterra.

Appearing in the storage closet where the cleaning supplies are housed, Azazel confronted Mystique. She felt him before she saw him. Her senses acutely attuned to her former lover.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Same as you...digging for information," Azazel responded as his body materializes. "You know you can never hide from me, Raven. I know you better than anyone," he growled as he rubbed his nose along the column of Mystique's neck and jaw. The action caused her to shiver. Quickly recovering, Mystique pushed Azazel away.

"Forget about it. You don't have that kind of power over me anymore," she growled in an attempt to be assertive. Azazel knew that she cared for him – they had a child together, although Kurt was now aligned with the X-Men, much to his parents' chagrin.

Flicking his tongue to tease her earlobe, Azazel grinned against Mystique's neck. "Don't be so sure about that, my dear Raven. I am the only one you are completely devoted to, you just don't want to admit it."

"You're so damned cocky..." she moaned as his fingers deftly opened her uniform.

"I know...now, why don't you show me what you have under this get up? I've missed you, Raven." At Azazel's urging, the peachy tint of human flesh burned away to blue. Brown eyes faded to yellow, and black hair returned to its natural deep red. "That's better," Azazel sighed as he brought his lips down to meet Mystique's.

She cursed herself for allowing him to once again wrestle away her better judgment. Azazel was right, she was hopelessly devoted to him and would do whatever he asked of her. Mystique was a powerfully skilled mutant, but in Azazel's arms she was but a woman who yearned to be wanted. As the Azazel pressed her roughly against the wall, panting harshly against her throat Mystique all at once belonged to him, yet again.

That devotion explained why Mystique was there in Rogue's tower, despite the pain Azazel caused her. She was forever devoted, although foolheartedly, to the father of her child. Mystique was an indispensable asset – deadly accurate with a weapon, agile, strong, highly intelligent, and cunning. When it came to matters of the heart, she was a naïve girl.

Mystique could hardly contain her jealousy at how the vampires fawned over Rogue. She willingly joined Azazel in his plots but most often was overlooked by Aro and the others. She was ready and willing to be the mother of a new world. If only they would give her the opportunity.

* * *

A/N:

I hope all my readers in the US had a happy Thanksgiving!

Until next time...


	6. Chapter 6

**PP2-Tainted**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: **Y'all still with me? If not, let me know what's lacking and I'll try and fix it.

Last chapter we learn some about Mystique. The thing I love about the X-Men, which is also frustrating, is that characters come in an out of different timelines. Some folks are killed off only to be resurrected in another story arc. My rendition of events with Mystique, Azazel, Rogue, and Magneto is partially canon. Events in this chapter are not quite canon either.

Everybody's favorite Cajun makes an appearance in this chapter.

Read & review, please and thank you!

* * *

Arriving at the Bronx clinic, the X-Men disregard all decorum and make a bee-line for Dr. Reyes' office.

"Took you long enough to return. Did you really just now figure it out, Hank?" Cecilia chided.

"_I don't think it is wise of you to be so haughty, Dr. Reyes,"_Bella silently warned. Cecilia's eyes grew wide at Bella pushing past her own shield. Quickly recovering from the shock, Dr. Reyes regains her confidence.

"So, you've found a new telepath then? I always knew that you _X-Men_were only as good as Charles and Jean. Without them, look at you all; wasted talents, wasted time. A floundering group of misfits. You can get nothing accomplished without toying with peoples' minds. Pathetic."

Bella was growing frustrated at Cecilia's words although she didn't disagree with them.

"Tell us what you know, Cecilia. This has gone on long enough. You haven't been forthcoming in all these years – you know something..." Dr. McCoy growled.

"I don't know where they were taken. I've been there, but never knew where I was. Always the same two or three places. There are none left after your little raid a few years ago. Unless..."

Bella probed Dr. Reyes' mind. _Unless..._ "Anna. Azazel took Anna. There was a shapeshifter with him."

"_Mystique,"_the minds in the room whispered in unison.

"Is the girl alive, Cecilia? Have you seen her since she was taken?" Hank yelled in the doctor's face. "More than ten years we've been searching for any type of information we could and you knew all along. How could you?"

Dr. Reyes' cackling laughter broke through Hank's fury. "They would've killed me before. They'll probably kill me now," she said with a shrug. Opening a locked drawer, Cecilia pulled out a large file and dropped it unceremoniously onto her desk.

Picking through her mind, Bella learned that Dr. Reyes identified mutants who met Aro's criteria: Beta or Alpha potential mutations, young, strong, fast healing. There weren't many who came through the clinics, the others were offered up during the Uprising by Magneto. Thanks to Azazel's teleportation ability, Dr. Reyes could serve clinics across the globe at once. All told, there were twenty dossiers in the binder. Dr. Reyes having confirmation on the expiration of sixteen.

"They're all dead, except for Jubilee, Dazzler, Anna, and Joanna," Bella said, as Hank began thumbing through the files. He looked up, his blue eyes pained. The great mutant's heartbreak evident in his fallen expression. "Jubilee and Dazzler are doing well, we know that. But the others. I need to learn more about them and get back to Cerebro.

~PP2~

Back in the Danger Room, Dr. McCoy had Emmett and Logan put him through the paces. He was angry. Disgusted with himself for being so complacent, relying on a telepath to uncover integral information that was in front of him the whole time.

Hank blurred around the space, destroying faceless, nameless enemies as the others looked on in silence. He was raw, wild, aching, shattered. He decided that the time for diplomacy was over. Taking that approach had cost his brethren dearly. So many young lives lost that he could not get back.

Bella sat with Storm for a long while, learning all she could about the two mutant women who were still unaccounted for. She marveled at Rogue's ability to absorb powers and life sustaining energy. Joanna, commonly known as Frenzy, had super strength and durability, making her virtually indestructible. They were perfect for Aro's aim. Her stomach twisted and lurched at the thought. She hoped and prayed that Edward could not be manipulated. That somehow he was strong enough to withstand whatever temptations that were thrust in his face.

Logan emerged from the Danger Room to brief Bella more about his relationship with Rogue. "Baby girl, Rogue is something else. The longer she holds on, the more permanent the absorption becomes. She's like Cal, but with a deadly touch. She and Iceman had a thing, when he first arrived. But, you know how that went...She took off."

"She was with us a couple of years when Remy came looking for her. She left with him for a bit, then returned. That's when she met Bobby," Storm added.

"The kid didn't know what she wanted. I can't say I blamed her, either. That power of hers is off the charts. I understand why she wanted to be _cured_," Logan said with finality as they entered Cerebro. Bella picked through Storm's mind for information on Remy LaBeau, AKA Gambit, thinking that he would be a good place to start her search for the others.

Placing the helmet on her head, Bella closed her eyes as images swirled before her. Storm made a few adjustments and projected what Bella was seeing onto the walls. After a short while, Bella found him.

~PP2~

Idly shuffling a deck of cards Gambit, as he preferred to be called, beckoned two men to join him. "Y'all in?" he drawled. His Louisiana accent thick with Cajun intonation.

The men nodded and sat down. A masterful card shark, Gambit made quick work of his opponents. Arrogantly collecting the purse.

Bella observed the exchange and probed the other men's minds. Taking a deep breath, Bella pushed her gift forward.

Blinking, the man looked upon Gambit with fresh eyes. "Well played, LaBeau," he said. His partner grew agitated, believing that they were just hustled. Gambit's eyes darted between the two men. His own anxiety growing at the use of his true name.

Pulling invisible strings to order the man's movements, Bella directed the man to shake his head in warning. "I mean you no harm. I need your help, please. For Rogue."

Gambit's eyes narrowed as he palmed his deck of cards. "Who are you?"

Behind her, Logan asked Storm and Kurt if they had a lock on Gambit's location.

Just as Gambit released a flurry of energized cards in the man's direction he was enveloped in swarm of blue smoke.

"What the fuck!" Gambit coughed as Nightcrawler deposited him beside Logan. His eyes slowly assessed his location. He gritted his teeth as he understood, not so much of where he was but who he was with. Taking a defensive posture, Gambit twirled a playing card in his hand. His mutation transferring explosive energy into the flimsy paper.

"Look, sorry about that but it was necessary," Logan began, attempting to put the cagy Cajun at ease. There was no real love lost between the two.

"Kiss my ass, Logan. If not for you, Rogue would still be wit' me," the Cajun growled. Bella stood, removing Cerebro's helmet from her head. Gambit drank her in. "Well, well. Bonjour, cher..." he crooned. Bella rolled her eyes at him.

"Remy LaBeau? I'm Bella Howlett-Cullen," she said, offering her hand in greeting. Gambit took her hand, kissing it and raised a questioning brow at the name. He cast a sideways glance to Logan. "Yes, I'm Logan's daughter." She didn't need to read his mind to know what he was asking.

Logan moved to stand beside his daughter, draping his arm over her shoulders in a comforting embrace. Now that they were side by side, Remy definitely saw the resemblance.

"Your daughter, eh Wolverine? So, cher, who's ya ma?" Gambit teased.

"_Jean Grey,"_Bella pushed into Gambit's mind.

"_Mais, J'mais!*" _His mouth fell open in shock. Recovering, Gambit regained his composure and spoke coolly. "Can we get outta this here metal cave, cher? I'll tell ya what I know. Got a feelin' that you'll get at the information anyways," Gambit said with a wry smile. Turning to Logan, Gambit bowed dramatically. "Lead the way, Cap."

Once they were settled in Storm's office, Bella began to assess Gambit. He was tall and lanky, his coloring and physique reminding her so much of Edward. The only thing off was the skin-tone. Bella imagined that Edward's eyes were now a rich, dark honey like Gambit's. It had been more than a week since he's fed. She wondered if his captors were taking proper care of him.

Her body ached for her husband's touch. Simply being in his presence soothed her. She longed for his scent to surround her. Excusing herself, she made her way back to the room she and Edward shared just a few weeks ago. His scent lingered in the air.

Inhaling deeply, she could almost taste him on her tongue. His kisses sweet but demanding, his touch; always gentle but possessive. From the moment they became a couple, Bella never wanted for anything but to be in Edward's arms.

His arms. Strong and solid; their cool, steel-like grip always felt warm to her. Instead of goosebumps, Edward's touch elicited pinpricks of heat over Bella's skin. For years they hadn't been apart for more than a few hours at a time. This separation was maddening.

Collapsing on the bed, Bella drew Edward's pillow to her face, drawing in remnants of his scent. She sniffed and sighed absorbing all that she could until the scent was almost no more. When her finely-tuned senses could barely pick up traces of her love's aroma she cried out. A soulful, mournful wail vibrated through the building as her soul quaked in agony.

"Now, cher. explain to ole Remy what's got you so vexed," the Cajun drawled from the doorway. Bella sat up, wiping her eyes as she drew her knees up to her chin clutching Edward's pillow tightly to her breasts.

"Please, Gambit. My husband. I need your help, but I need you to _want _to help us. Don't make me take the information from you," Bella pleaded through choking sobs.

"Your husband, eh cher? How long you been hitched?"

"Not long, just a couple weeks. Edward and I have been together almost four years though. He's...he's everything, Gambit. I need him back."

"What them vamps want with 'im anyways?"

Bella sighed deeply. "He is a vampire, Gambit. And, a telepath – a mind reader."

"Well I'll be...I knew they was tryin' for breedin' but there weren't none controlled enough. How you with a vamp an' he not drain ya, cher?" Gambit questioned, his mind racing with amazement over Bella, her husband, and their strange relationship. It went outside of anything that he'd ever known to be true.

"Edward, well, he and his family don't drink from humans or mutants for that matter. They only drink from animals. It provides them an increased self control. That's why Aro took him. The human drinkers cannot separate their sexual desire from their lust for blood." Looking up at Gambit, imploring him to understand, Bella continued. "Edward wants my blood, yes, but he much prefers my body. We were followed, on our honeymoon...Aro sent someone to watch. To confirm that I survived our wedding night. Edward heard them – their mind – while I was sleeping. We raced home after that, to his sire's coven, but he was taken by Azazel before he could start the car."

Recalling the events that led Bella to this moment caused her anger to surge again. Gambit watched in awe as blue flames danced across Bella's shoulders and down her arms as she rocked back and forth on the bed.

"It's all right, cher. Calm down, I'll help ya. I think I know where Rogue is. It's just a matter of gettin' there." At his words, Bella's flames extinguished themselves.

Bella jumped up and grabbed Gambit's arm, towing him quickly down the hall, back to Cerebro. "Jesus, cher, you's mighty strong, an' fast." Bella giggled at his assessment, eager to refocus her search.

* * *

***Translation: "**_Mais, J'mais!" _Cajun for "Well, I never!"

**A/N: **Did y'all like Gambit coming into the story? **I cleaned up Gambits speech for readability.** I hope you could understand him. I didn't want to write his speech straight, so I used some clipped words and southern (USA) dialect. Mostly from how some of my friends and relations speak who live in the South-East USA. I also used some websites and watched a whole lot of _Swamp People_ on the History Channel. If you haven't seen that show, check it out!

Until next time...


	7. Chapter 7

PURE PERFECTION 2 – TAINTED

CHAPTER 7

**A/N: **Thanks for the positive response for the last chapter. I'm so happy that you all are still enjoying my story.

This chapter we learn a little bit more about Gambit.

As always, please read and review. Thank you!

* * *

Gambit struggled to keep Bella's pace as she zig-zagged through the school. His long legs barely matched Bella's quick and determined feet.

"Whoa, cher. Slow down," Gambit called. Bella did not slow her pace. "Miss Bella! Wait a minute." At hearing her name, Bella stopped and turned to Remy.

"Are you changing your mind? You don't want to help me?" She fought her instinct to just pull whatever it was she needed to know out of the Cajun's mind. Shaking her head to clear it, Bella looked up at her unlikely ally with tired eyes.

Remy brushed a few wild strands of hair behind Bella's ear. The tender act caused her breath to stutter as she leaned into his touch. Without thinking, Gambit wrapped Bella into a crushing hug.

Swallowing thickly, Gambit swayed as he stroked Bella's hair and back. "Oh, cher..." he crooned. His mind was far away, thinking on his love, his Rogue. Seeing Bella reminded him too much of his Anna. Watching her dark brown hair whip behind her as she ran down the hall caused something to snap within. Remy always felt that Rogue was still alive – out there somewhere. His heart wouldn't be so determined to continue to beat if Rogue was no more; of that much, he was certain.

Holding Bella as he was, touching her as he had was pleasant but odd. She was beautiful and powerful. There was something about Miss Bella, as he was wont to call her, that drew him in. She made him want to do whatever she asked of him. Gambit wondered if she had that effect on everyone she came in contact with.

Bounding out of the Danger Room, Emmett stumbled upon the pair. "Everything alright, lil sis?" he asked softly. Bella tore herself from Gambit's embrace and threw herself into Emmett's marble arms. The giant vampire raised a questioning eyebrow at the Cajun. Remy shook his head, unsure of what was going on.

After his early encounters with vampires Gambit was naturally untrusting. He knew Emmett for what he was almost immediately. The sickly, pale pallor of his skin, the lack of sweat or thrumming heartbeat. What Gambit didn't know is why a vampire was freely walking around with the X-Men.

"Eh, big fellah. I'm Remy. Remy LaBeau. Most know me as Gambit," he offered, extending his hand to Emmett.

Eying him suspiciously, Emmett shot a look to Bella. "_Is this cat for real? What's going on, Bella?"_ he asked, the tenor of his mind concerned and protective.

"_It's okay, Em. Truly. Remy thinks he knows where Rogue is. Maybe we can get some more answers and find Edward sooner rather than later."_

"Okay, kid. I'mma follow your lead on this. But, he seems like a con man. If he steps outta line..." Emmett tried to look menacing. It was working on Gambit but Bella just smiled sweetly at her brother-in-law.

"That's one of the things I love so much about you, Em. Now, put me down. I have things to do," Bella directed, kissing him on the cheek.

Gambit stepped closer to the pair, leaning to Emmett, he teased. "Bossy lil bit ain't she, Cap?"

"Don't I know it," Emmett responded, shaking Gambit's hand firmly. "She's my family. You fuck with her, I will fuck with you – got it?" Gambit nodded as Emmett's grip tightened. "Good."

"God, Emmett. Really?" Bella groaned, having heard Emmett's threat. The trio began walking toward Cerebro when Bella stopped short. "You know what? I'm hungry. Let's go eat," she said, changing her course and heading to the kitchen. Her hunger suddenly returning with her renewed sense of purpose.

Sitting at one of the islands, the three of them, now joined by Rosalie and Logan sat, ate, and talked.

"Miss Bella, why they ain't take you too?"

"Because I will destroy them all." Gambit looked upon Bella with disbelief. This tiny young woman seemed barely able to swat a fly much less take down an ancient vampire coven. Bella scoffed at Remy's incredulous look. "I've inherited my parents' mutations. Healing and strength. These..." Bella said as she extended her fingernails to diamond-tipped claws. "I got from Logan too. You know I'm a telepath and can perform astral projection. I'm also a shield. My powers are growing."

"Well shit, darlin'. Why you didn't just end it when y'all was there before? I don't get it. If I had the chance again...I'd blow that fuckin' castle sky high and char those red-eyed bastards. The whole lot of 'em."

Bella peeked into Gambit's mind. What did he mean _again? _

"No need ta pry, cher," Remy said, tapping his temple with a wry smile. "I was there before, in Volterra. I like to stay on the move, ya know," he shrugged. "I was lookin' for somethin'. After Rogue come back here...I was kinda lost. Got a little careless. Made some enemies." All eyes were on the Cajun as his mind drifted back almost fifteen years.

Gambit found himself in Monte Carlo at one of the casinos. He'd made quite a killing at the Blackjack table and had drawn an audience. His French, although thick with Cajun intonations and inflections, was impeccable and endeared him to the other patrons.

Having just won a large purse from a group of Middle-Eastern high rollers Gambit stood to leave. A large, pale hand pressed him back into his chair. "The manager would like to see you," the giant said. Gambit looked up at the man. He had dark sunglasses on and wore his dark hair in a short cut. He was pale and expressionless. His grip was like steel and equally as cool.

"No worries, Cap," Remy said, attempting to be calm and compliant as he looked around the room. More large men, all with the same pallor and glasses, moved with them in a smooth syncopation. Their movements were almost imperceptible to everyone in the casino, except Remy. He knew they weren't human and they were coming for him.

Attempting to palm a few cards as he stood, Gambit's hand was stilled. The giant shook his head in warning and gripped Remy's wrist tightly, forcing him to drop the cards.

"Do ya really need all the extra security, big fella?" Gambit joked. The giant scoffed and pushed him roughly into the waiting elevator. Feeling at an immediate disadvantage without his cards, Gambit thought momentarily about the watch in his pocket. He ran his fingers along the gold chain and stroked the smooth surface of his father's pocket watch. _No_, he thought. The watch was the last thing he had of his father's. He couldn't destroy it in order to get away from this man – whatever he was.

The elevator dinged, opening to a darkened floor. Two more pale men greeted them, opening the door to an opulent office. "Master Aro, I've retrieved the American as you requested," the giant said.

"Excellent. Thank you, Felix," Aro hissed as his blood-red eyes assessed the Cajun. "You have been difficult to keep up with, Remy LaBeau. I hope that you have found my casino to your liking. I know your penchant for cards," Aro chuckled.

"Do I know yeh, Aro, is it?" Gambit's mind was racing, looking for any way out. This wasn't a social call. There was something sinister about this creature. Those eyes made Gambit's blood run cold. "Whaddaya want wit me?"

Aro smoothly moved about the room. It seemed to Gambit as if the man was floating. "I could use someone of your...talents, Remy," Aro cooed, extending his hand to the mutant. Against his better judgment, Gambit took Aro's hand. It felt as if his body was moving on its own accord. Aro swept into Gambit's mind, his memories. Learning everything about the mutant in a single breath. "Ah...Gambit. Join us and you'll have your fair Anna again."

Gambit, his conscious mind fighting his body, nodded in assent. He noticed a small and curvacious brunette sitting in the corner. Her red eyes burning through him. "What're yeh?"

"Ah, dear boy. There will be a time for questions later. Let's get to work, shall we?" Aro crowed. Then he whistled shrilly. In the next instant a familiar face appeared.

"Azazel..."

"Ah, so you know one another. How wonderful!" Aro clapped, his white teeth sparkling in the dim light of the room. In the next breath Gambit found himself in a metal cell with Azazel glaring down at him.

"Sleep, Cajun. Someone will come for you soon," Azazel directed.

His mind and body relaxed almost instantly and he drifted off to sleep on the small cot. His dreams were peaceful and lovely. Remy dreamed of Rogue. His Anna. Her auburn hair billowing as she ran ahead of him. Her long legs moving lithely across the green earth. She turned to peek behind her, the smile she offered him was breathtaking. Remy loved her completely.

Gambit remained in a semi-conscious state for what seemed like days. Then, as quickly as the haze fell upon him, it was gone. He pressed his ear to the heavy door and listened. He heard nothing. Looking around again, he assessed his whereabouts. "A tin can...they don't know shit," Remy laughed.

Deciding that he would play along and see what these red-eyed people wanted with him, he sat back and waited.

After a few hours, his cell opened and he was greeted by a young mutant doctor, Aro, and another with red eyes.

"Ah, I trust that you won't be any trouble, will you, Gambit?" Aro sweetly asked. The Cajun raised an eyebrow in speculation but then nodded in compliance. "Good. Dr. Reyes...please proceed."

Dr. Reyes stepped close to Gambit and offered him a friendly smile. "I'm just going to examine you. I need to assess your powers as well."

"Why? Whatchu want with me?"

"Dear boy, I offer you immortality. Wealth. Riches beyond your wildest dreams. What say you?" Aro said triumphantly.

"That's all well an' good, Cap, but what's the catch? What are ya?"

"Join us or die, Cajun," Caius said through a growl from Aro's left. Gambit darted his eyes to the sour looking immortal. Making up his mind that he wanted no parts of whatever Aro and his cronies were offering.

Deftly lifting Dr. Reyes' notepad from her pocket, Gambit was energizing the object readying his escape when a human woman burst into the cell.

"Excuse the intrusion but John's change is speeding up, something is wrong!" the nurse sobbed.

John or Pyro, as he preferred to be called, lay on his bed writhing as the vampire venom burned through is veins. His change began the day before and Corin sat by his side, keeping him comfortable through her gift of artificial euphoria.

It was still early in their more aggressive experimentation. Pyro had watched some of the other Brotherhood mutants succumb to Aro's venom. Commonly, the venom cured their mutation. Shortly thereafter the Volturi guard would feed from them. No longer having any talent, the vampires had no use for them – except as a food source.

In a few, rare cases the venom killed the mutant. John watched this for almost five years before his thirst for power overwhelmed him. Aro pumped his mind full of egotistical thoughts, promising Pyro a throne beside him. The vampire always preferred his subjects to willingly serve him, making it seem as if there was actually a choice in the matter. Aro wanted to build his army first. Creating a deadly arsenal of vampire mutants. With those who could wield fire, earth, and energy, nothing would stand in his way.

"The venom, it's killing him!" Dr. Reyes shouted as she ran from the room and down the hall to John.

Gambit stood frozen at the doctor's words. The group quickly made their way to Pyro. Aro and Caius arrived first, using their vampire speed. Gambit, the nurse, and Dr. Reyes arrived just as John's body was engulfed in flames.

Falling back against the wall, Remy looked upon the scene in shock. Someone, another with red eyes appeared in the room wielding a fire extinguisher. There was an audible buzz in the air as he watched the others mouths move quickly in conversation but no words were hear by Gambit's ears. People moved in blurs of alabaster and black as they attempted to salvage John's remains.

Dr. Reyes turned and faced Aro, her face stern. "Enough with these experiments, Aro. How many more have to die? There isn't one female who can carry a vampire child and the men..." she waved her hand in the direction of Pyro's charred remains. "Vampires and mutants should not mix."

Listening intently at the exchange, Gambit now understood why he was taken and what Aro's aim was. Seeing that everyone was distracted, Gambit too the opportunity to make his escape. He charged the pen he'd lifted from Dr. Reyes' pocket and hurled it above the doorway where the vampires had congregated. The explosion caused the ancient stones to fall and ignited another series of small fires.

Gambit took off down the hall, towards a darkened staircase. He found himself in a plush waiting room. A lovely human woman sat behind a reception desk. Running up to the girl, he grabbed whatever he could stuff into his pockets and sought out the exit. The adrenaline was pumping his legs as fast as they could carry him. He moved through the castle, searching for a way out.

Slamming into large wooden doors, Remy screamed as he pushed and pulled. The door would not budge. Charging a pack of post-it-notes, Gambit slapped them onto the door, watching the wood bubble and then burst sending shards and splinters of wood raining down around him.

He stepped out into the bright sunlight of mid-day in Volterra. Racing down the cobblestone street he found a car and quickly jimmied the lock. It took no time to hot wire the vehicle and speed away.

Gambit looked in the rear view mirror with a satisfied smirk as he saw plumes of smoke rising from the castle. He didn't destroy it, but he certainly left his mark.

* * *

**A/N:**

I think this is one of my favorite parts of this story, so far. I love me some Gambit.

Next chapter we revisit Edward. I don't know if y'all will like what happens to him.

Until next time...


	8. Chapter 8

PP2 – TAINTED

CHAPTER 8

**A/N: **Sorry for being slow with the update. I've had this chapter complete for a while now, but I've been so caught up in reading SexyLexiCullen's Storm Series that I have not done a whole lot of writing/editing. Those stories are friggin' awesome! If you haven't read them, I highly recommend it.

Also, I'm on Facebook; Daphodill Fic, or you can follow me on Twitter DaphodillFic. I don't have crap to say on either one, just another way for me to lurk and occasionally contribute. I'm totally not social, although it is something I'd like to change.

Back to the story...let's see what Edward is up to.

As always, read & review. Please and thank you!

* * *

Darkness.

Silence.

No rhythmic heartbeat or breaths.

Silence.

Darkness.

Only earth surrounded him. Packed in tight, virtually impenetrable. Encasing him in its cold, dank cocoon.

Such a stark contrast from the warm glow that radiated around him whenever he was in Bella's embrace. Her powerful arms would grip him like red hot calipers. Oh how Edward loved the burn of her touch. The invisible flames that leapt from his bride's fingertips to his stony flesh always excited him. Made him feel alive, almost human again.

He would trade all of his wealth for another kiss. Give up his immortality if it meant that his last moment of consciousness would be in his wife's arms.

Of all the moments of his existence as a human or vampire, Edward counted those spent with Bella as his most precious. While the more than million and a half minutes he's known Bella have been euphoric the past 13,000 minutes, just a little over nine full days, that they've been apart have been hell. A pain, Edward thought, worse than the burning of when he entered this half life.

Nine days...

Nine days of isolation. Nine days of silence. Nine days of torturous heartbreak. Nine days of darkness.

Nine days without Bella...

His clothes and body were filthy now because Edward was not idle in those nine days. He continued to claw upward and managed to get several feet into the walls of his earthen prison. The blood from his last kill was beginning to run out from his exhaustive escape efforts, yet he had no inkling of thirst. As he was nearly a body-length into his escape hatch, he caught a familiar scent behind him.

"It isn't wise for you to try to escape, vampire. It will take years before you can reach the surface, and besides..." he snickered. "your going the wrong way."

Edward lithely slid out of the chute to face his captor, immediately going into a defensive crouch.

"Feed," he said as he dropped an unconscious snow leopard at Edward's feet. "You will have a guest soon and we expect you to be on your best behavior."

"And if I'm not..."

Azazel was upon Edward in barely the span of a blink. He grabbed him and materialized thousands of feet in the air, high above an icy mountain range. Azazel held on tight, his grip straining the connective tissues of Edward's neck. The marble flesh at Edward's jawline cracked under the strain.

"I will tear you apart and deliver the pieces to your luscious young bride. Maybe...just maybe, if I promise to put Humpty back together again, she'll _let_ me have a taste. But, I have no problem taking what I want..." the demonic mutant threatened.

The mutant's mind was open to Edward and filled with illicit desires. Red hands pawing at Bella's pale skin gripping the subtle curve of her hips tightly as he thrust himself deep into her. Her mahogany waves bouncing as her head falls back in ecstasy. Her eyes closed but her mouth open and turned up into a satisfied smile as Azazel holds her on top of him, spilling his seed into her with a triumphant roar.

Edward was blind with fury. Thrashing and flailing as he tried to break Azazel's hold; surmising that if he were to hit the ground from that height and speed he may have to reattach some body parts. But, he'd be that much closer to reuniting with his Bella. Azazel's grip was unrelenting as they plummeted rapidly towards the rocky earth below.

Just as Edward thought he was getting the upper hand he found himself once again in his earthen prison. The mutant's teleporting ability leaving Edward slightly disoriented.

"Eat, while the creature's heart still beats. Heed my words, boy. I do not repeat myself." Azazel kicked Edward away from him and disappeared into the darkness.

Edward groaned and spit into his palm. He rubbed the venom onto his wounds, quickly sealing and healing them.

Coming to, the snow leopard hissed and growled knowing that its life was in danger. Edward did not want to comply with Azazel's orders in any way shape or form, but the great cat's strong heartbeat called to him. There was a small wound on the beast and the rich scent of blood swirled around the small space. In a flash Edward was upon the cat, holding its head and shoulders, giving him better access to the thrumming jugular vein in the neck. Edward bit down. His razor sharp teeth slicing through fur, flesh, muscle, and sinew. He curved his lips around, sealing the incision and took deep draws from the animal. He gulped greedily until every drop was consumed.

Pushing the lifeless shell away from him, Edward clutched himself tightly. It was all he could to to keep from going insane. Some time later Azazel reappeared and collected the carcass and vanished again before Edward had a chance to move.

He closed his eyes and thought of his wife.

The visions were bittersweet. He needed to see her to stay focused, but the images drove him mad. Edward was desperate and wondered if vampires could go insane. _I'll have to ask Carlisle_, he thought.

When his mind went to his sire Edward was confused. He adored Carlisle, looked upon him as a father. Carlisle was wise, kind, generous, and trustworthy. Most of all, Edward always believed that Carlisle was honorable and infallible.

Looking around once again, Edward saw where placing all his faith in Carlisle had gotten him. He was taken. Taken away from Bella. Stolen from his mate. The betrayal he felt because of the Volturi council's decision, under Carlisle's advisement, to let Aro live brought him to this moment. The pain of it all was nearly too much to bear.

Azazel appeared once more. "Boy. Collect yourself. I will take you to get clean and then we will call upon a friend."

Edward barely acknowledged the mutant's orders and found himself being roughly shoved under a cascade of hot water and his clothes torn from his body. "Clean yourself, boy, or I will have someone do it for you."

Edward stood still, like a marble statue in the rain. His eyes closed, his mind closed. He wished for death. The agony was too great. Conversely, he did not want to fail Bella. While Edward saw no way out, he knew that Bella would try to save him. She would fight for him – her mate.

He saw, through the minds of others, how powerful the mating bond was.

In the infancy of of his parents' and siblings' pairings he saw the fierce connection and how their minds only focused on the other. It would surprise most to learn that Carlisle did not return to work for years after he turned Esme. They could not bear to be apart for more than a few minutes at a time.

Everyone knows of Rosalie and Emmett's insatiable passion which lasted for the better part of a decade. Their decadent and indulgent attitude toward one another was too much for Edward to bear. He often found himself far off in the forests alone, waiting impatiently for things to settle down. He was grateful when the pair decided to venture off on their own for a while, giving him a brief respite. He loved his sister and brother, but was relieved when they left.

When Alice and Jasper joined them, it was different. Passion resonated throughout the entire family, thanks to Jasper's gift. There was a time where Edward thought of separating from his coven in an effort to escape. He was so lonesome, having no one to share his existence with.

Fleetingly, Edward thought on Aro. He wondered how the vampire fared after Sulpicia was destroyed. Edward knew the despondence of Marcus. He had lost Didyme eons ago and moved through his existence as if he were sleepwalking. The way Edward figured, Aro and his mate had three millennia together, so separation should not be as agonizing. Then he thought again. For he and Bella, three millennia would feel like a single breath. No measure of time would be enough to quell his need for her.

Under the warm flow of water, Edward thought on his last morning with his bride. They too were in the shower. She wanted to make love to him. He wanted it too but ruined it by thinking too much. Being too much of a child wrought with fear and worry. It was ironic because at that moment he should have let the hormonal teenager take over and ravage his wife like she wanted him to.

Considering himself a fool, Edward frowned. He wondered what empowered him to deny his bride that morning where the night before he was lost in her, literally and figuratively.

His mind whisked him away to his wedding night, carrying his new bride down the dock of Isle Esme. The scent of her arousal so heady, the anticipation was palpable and made his head swim. He wanted to devour her, right there on the weather beaten planks of the pier.

Her flaming hot hands moved lightly along the exposed flesh at his waist. His linen pants hung low as Bella teased the dimples that sat just above the swell of his backside. The sweet torture of it all had Edward swaying where he stood. The memories rich and realistic through his perfect recall. It felt almost as if Bella was truly there enticing him. _Almost_

Warm, soft, small hands caressed his stone-like flesh. Edward's mind was totally engrossed in his imaginings that he blocked out everything else around him.

"_Edward..."_ a mind called, breaking through his daydream. Desire dripped from each syllable uttered. _"Love _me_, Edward..."_

His hands moved under their own volition, taking the soft, feminine body in his arms. His hands snaking down her naked form appreciating the swell of her breasts, small waist, and curve of her hips. He reached between them to cup her sex.

"Bella..." he moaned.

"_Yes. Love _me_, Edward. Kiss _me_. Make _me_ yours. Love _me_, Edward..." _her mind was insistent.

In the recesses of his consciousness Edward felt that something was not quite right, however, he could not fight against his most base desires. That thought disturbed him, but at the moment he couldn't be troubled to remember why. He desperately needed the warmth, the heat that was Bella. He wanted to consume her so badly that it hurt.

Bending slightly, he brought his mouth down to meet hers. His eyes still closed as their lips pressed softly together. _Bella tastes different today_, he thought as he licked her lips. Instead of stopping he deepened the kiss. Edward wanted, so desperately, for what he as feeling to be real.

"Bella..."

"_I'm here, Edward. Love _me_."_

Breaking the kiss, he gathered her in his arms. Holding on tightly, using all his strength. His mind determined never to let Bella go again.

She cried out in pain as her ribs cracked while Edward pressed her closer to him. His erection smashing her pelvis in their embrace. He squeezed tighter, crushing vertebrae under his hands as he pressed her even closer.

"Bella, Love," he sobbed, burying his face in her neck. "I can't believe...nine days. Too long. Hurt so bad. Never again. Oh, Bella." He pulled back and crashed his lips to her mouth with such force that her jaw and neck broke. Her head lolled back as Edward held her tightly to him.

Her lifeless body slumped against Edward. His mind was a haze, believing that Bella was in his arms once again but he knew something was not right. He heard something else, other minds, but the fog continued to push forward, obscuring his senses. Edward suspected that what he felt was akin to taking a large hit of heroin. He was calm, euphoric, and seeing things that were not there – hallucinating.

"Get him out of here. He's killed her." Edward thought he heard a voice whisper. _No. Bella's fine. She loves for me to use my strength. I can't hurt her. _His mind tried to rationalize what the voices were saying.

"Joanna was our last shot, before we tried with Anna. Her injuries are too great. She won't recover from a broken neck and back. Get him off of her now. Take him back to the cave, Azazel. Take Corin with you. He'll fight if he's lucid."

Edward fought against the haze in his mind and tried to open his eyes to confirm that Bella was alive and well. He felt strong hands try and pry her from his arms. He wrenched his eyes open just a sliver to look down.

Alarmed to see a mocha-colored woman in his arms. Blood trickled from her mouth and nose. Edward gasped. He held his breath as he dropped Frenzy's lifeless body onto the shower floor and pushed himself into the far wall of the stall; all in one swift motion.

"What the..." Edward stammered as he looked around, trying to figure out where he was and how he did not know what he was doing. Feeling the familiar push of a mind-numbing fog, he pushed against it with a growl. Clutching the hairs at his temples he whipped around, trying to get his bearings.

"Stop! Get out of my head,"he screamed and collapsed to his knees clawing the floor to gather Joanna into his arms again. "I'm so sorry, whoever you are. I didn't know what I was doing. Oh, Bella. My love. Please forgive me," Edward wailed as he rocked Frenzy's body in his arms. Cradling her close like a sick child. "I'm so sorry..." he whispered.

"_Dear boy, don't fret. Joanna knew the risk,"_ a familiar mind spoke. Edward closed his eyes tightly, hoping the action would silence the voice in him head. _"Come now, Edward. Surely we can get past this unfortunate event."_

"I will not do your bidding, Aro. Never," Edward said with a menacing growl. He still held tightly to Joanna's corpse, subconsciously shielding himself with her body.

"Get up, boy. Release the girl's body and get dressed," Azazel said as he dragged Edward from the shower stall. Edward was unrelenting in his hold. "Joshua."

Edward found himself forced to his feet by a massive vampire who rivaled Emmett in size. "Drop the girl," Joshua ordered.

"No."

"Very well then," Joshua said with a smirk and gripped Edward's left arm tightly. He yanked, smoothly removing the arm from Edward's shoulder. The shock of the act caused Edward to scream and drop Frenzy's body to the floor.

"She is still warm. Feed, Joshua," Aro directed his newborn soldier.

Aro moved to collect Edward's severed arm; spitting on it and fitting it back into the socket. "Get dressed, Edward. The sensation will return to your arm soon. Don't be difficult or I'll have Joshua remove your head next time. After all, I don't need all of you..." Aro said threateningly.

The thought of his body doing the unspeakable while his head lay severed – watching – was enough to make Edward move. He already felt vile and believed he betrayed his marriage vows by what transpired with the now deceased Joanna.

Edward paused as he watched Joshua drain the woman. He killed her – an innocent. Edward knew he would never forget this, much less forgive himself. Bella would tell him that it wasn't his fault. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper would agree; telling him that he over thinks everything. Rosalie would admonish him for his God complex. All these he knew to be true, but it could not change that he murdered this mutant woman who Joshua was now ripping to pieces. Even though Edward didn't mean it, he could not take it back.

The existence of mutants was laughable to Edward twenty years ago when his mind, mistakenly thought of Superman, who was not from Earth but an alien planet. Mutants are evolved humans. Their existence is nature refining herself; plain and simple. Not some make believe man of steel who could fly and shoot lasers from his eyes; although there were mutants who held those abilities. In an open run, Edward was faster than a speeding bullet too. Bella was a close match as well.

The only thing Superman had on Edward and Bella was that he could reverse the Earth's rotation, thus turning back time. Edward wished he could do that now. He would make so many different choices. Chief among them would be to destroy Aro when they had him vulnerable nearly four year ago. Then he and Bella wouldn't be facing these atrocities today.

Edward dare not utter, much less think of, what Aro had in store for him. He thought of Rosalie. His sister's last moments as a human, how she was brutally violated and left for dead. Aro, in no uncertain terms, promised Edward a similar fate should he not comply. Never again, Edward promised, would he dismiss Rosalie's moods and attitude. He understood now more than ever.

Joshua moved to the door with Joanna's remains in a basket. Edward heard all their minds. They were concerned that he would continue to be difficult and they considered collecting his brothers. Azazel spoke first. "The giant, we would never be able to contain or control him. Outwardly, he is childish, but his mind is strong and determined."

"What about the other, the soldier?" Aro asked.

"His reputation precedes him, you know this. He's been on the move since the Southern Wars. Major Whitlock is not one that can be made to do our bidding."

Aro laughed. "Yes, I heard some years ago that their newest _vegetarian_ was having difficulty adjusting to the lifestyle. He has fed from humans for a great portion of his existence."

"Aye, and both are mated."

"I care not for the harlot, but the future teller is quite intriguing. Do nothing until we see how young Edward does with his next challenge."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading.

So, Edward got naked and kissed someone who wasn't Bella. He's upset with himself, naturally, even though he was under Corin's influence.

If you don't know who Corin is check out twilightlexion dot com and look under the character profiles.

Until next time...


	9. Chapter 9

PP2 – TAINTED

CHAPTER 9

A/N:

I didn't hear a peep out of a single person last chapter. I guess y'all didn't like what happened to Edward. Sorry...I hope you're still with me. I don't know if you're worried that Bella will betray Edward with Gambit, she won't. But, I think everyone expected Edward to be forced to be intimate with another mutant. Right?

It is a bumpy ride with some not so pleasant things happening to the characters. Personally, I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone. But, every story needs conflict and I really want to push myself and these characters outside of the norm.

I appreciate every review, fav, and follow. The support means the world to me.

As always, please read and review. Thank you!

* * *

Rogue never considered herself loose or fass, as the old southern women would say. She just wanted what every girl wants, and that is to be loved. She dreamed, ever since her mutation manifested, of deep, physical, and intimate expressions of love and affection. To this day, that was something that she had yet to achieve.

Azazel whisked her back to Volterra, claiming that he was offering her a change of scenery. In the dozen or so years that she's lived in her turret high in the Himalaya mountains, she's only ever been to the vampires' lair.

Encouraging her to be silent and still, Azazel left Rogue in yet another tower. She looked around the sparsely furnished space. It was ancient and cold. There was no heat source, only thick, heavy blankets piled upon a rickety cot. She laughed to herself, at the absurdity of missing the prison that she's called home for so long.

A knock brought her attention to the door. Rogue shrunk back against the cold stone wall trying to make herself small, invisible to whomever was opening the door.

An imposing figure blocked out the light as he opened the door. He inhaled deeply, knowing someone was in the tower when they should not be. His blood-red eyes shot to the woman in the corner. He was upon her as soon as he pivoted in Rogue's direction.

The vampire snatched her up by the neck. "How did you get in here? Who are you?" He growled at her. His jaw clenched tightly as his eyes examined her face.

Rogue had never truly been this close to death before as the vampire's grip on her neck increased.

"Please..." she choked out. Her eyes seeking understanding as she clawed at the vampire's wrists and forearms with her gloved hands—her nails cutting through the fabric. He dropped her, as if he had been burned. Rogue scrambled away, coughing and wheezing.

"My apologizes. I..." he squatted down near Rogue, wanting to comfort her but unsure of what to do. He had never felt a sensation like this before. He wanted her—not to feed from, but he wanted to consume her. He wanted her to be his. "I am Felix. Who are you?"

"Anna Marie," Rogue admitted, her eyes downcast. Over the years she had struck up a friendly relationship with Aro and his cronies. Aro had order Rogue not to be harmed, therefore, she was never uneasy around any of the vampires. Appreciative that her gift had no affect on them, Rogue found that she enjoyed their company—some more than others. Their relationship was an even more twisted version of the Stockholm Syndrome.

"How are you here, my dear?" Felix asked, lifting Rogue's chin up so he could look up on her face. Hers was a face that he thought was the most beautiful. Having walked the earth nearly as long as the Brothers, Felix believed that he had never seen a more gorgeous creature than the one curled up in front of him, trembling with fear.

His mind became determined to quiet her fears.

"Please, Anna Marie. How have you come to this place?"

"I can't tell you. Are you going to kill me, drink from me?" She wondered out loud.

Felix shook his head. "How could I harm a beauty such as you?" he cooed, softly caressing her cheek. Rogue found herself instinctively leaning into Felix's touch. She knew vampires to be cold, but Felix felt warm and comfortable. "Don't be afraid, please. I swear I will not harm you."

Rogue looked into Felix's eyes and was instantly comforted. She began talking, her lips rapidly spilling her story. Felix watched her mouth move with rapt attention. He blinked when she told him that she met Aro and that he visits her in her tower.

"How is that possible? Aro is secure in a cell below us, in the belly of this very castle," Felix said with confusion. "Many times I stand guard myself."

"He has a mutant who works with him. A teleporter," Rogue whispered. Her eyes darted around the space fearing that Azazel was lurking and listening.

Felix sat back, making the connection. "He is the same one who stole away Carlisle's first?" he wondered aloud. Rogue looked up at him in confusion. She knew nothing of Carlisle or his coven. "Have you met a vampire with golden eyes?" Rogue shook her head no.

Standing quickly, Felix startled Rogue with his swift movements. "I think...I think I should take you to Marcus and Demetri. You must tell them what you know. Aro's schemes have cost us all a great deal, although," Felix paused, pulling Rogue to him, "they brought you here, to me. Anna Marie. I have never wanted another as I want you..."

They stared at each other for a long moment before they were interrupted by Azazel. Moving quickly, Felix pushed Rogue behind him to face the mutant. His eyes were wide and wild, he'd never seen a creature who looked as Azazel did. Felix was determined not to let the demon take Rogue away. The two danced around the space for a few moments. Azazel staying just out of the giant vampire's reach by vanishing and reappearing.

Felix was fast, but Azazel had the advantage. He appeared behind the vampire, snatching Rogue and vanishing just as quickly as he appeared. Felix watched in awe as Azazel's red mist dissipated. He was left in the tower staring at nothing.

Rogue scrambled to her feet, after Azazel dropped her roughly onto her bed, she snatched at her gloves. Fighting to get close enough to drain Azazel.

"Harm me, girl, and you'll die in this tower. There is no way in or out without me," he laughed.

Rogue fell back, defeated. She buried herself in her pillows and cried herself to sleep. All the while she was unsure of why she was upset.

Back in Volterra Felix shook himself out of his stupor. In actuality, he stood in a daze for just a few seconds before he returned to himself. Turning on his heels, he darted down the stairs and into the main chamber.

"Pardon the intrusion, but there was a mutant woman in the north tower. Anna Marie. She said that Aro took her some years ago, with the help of a teleporting mutant. He appeared and stole her away from me," Felix said quickly. Panting out each word as if he were out of breath.

Marcus looked upon his most trustworthy guard with curiosity. "What shall we do? Aro professes that he is not involved with any wrongdoing. Are you accusing him of lying, Felix?"

Beside him, Demetri scoffed. "Aro is nothing, if not a liar. We should have destroyed him years ago. I have great respect for Carlisle and his desire for there to be no more death on his coven's conscious, but Aro always finds a way to get what he wants."

"Anna told me that Aro visits her,"

"How is that possible when he is imprisoned below us?" Marcus interrupted

"Think, Marcus," Demetri answered. "There is a powerful teleporter working with Aro. The same who must have taken young Edward from his bride. You saw him, yes?"

Felix nodded. "He looked like a demon, red and fierce, and had a tail. I kept him at bay, but he appeared where I thought Anna was safe and disappeared before my eyes." He hung his head. Shame overwhelmed him as he admitted that he could not protect Rogue.

"It is the same one who absconded with Edward. Carlisle is beside himself with worry. The boy's bride will not speak with him, somehow blaming him for their predicament," Marcus confirmed.

"Wouldn't you blame him too? We all sat here and decided, along with Dr. McCoy, that Aro should live. We were wrong," Demetri said matter-of-factual. "Bella and Edward were children in this, no matter how powerful the girl is. She was a child and left these decisions to us, those elders that she trusted. We failed her, just as she was embracing her happiness, we failed her."

Demetri was disgusted with the entire ordeal and moved quickly down to Aro's cell. Felix was hot on his heels. Marcus remained where he was, instead deciding to contact Carlisle and the X-Men.

Bursting into Aro's cell, the two vampires found it empty. Looking to one another, they silently understood what transpired. They locked the cell back, believing that Aro would return. They would wait.

Felix stood watch, listening for the tell-tale signs of Azazel's return, while Demetri joined Marcus.

"You have a team in the area, Ms. Munroe? Would they be able to call upon us, there has been a new development."

"_Of course, we'll make a detour and should be there in a couple of hours."_ Storm said, ending the call.

"Change of plans, we're going to Volterra," Storm said, punching new coordinates into the navigation of the jet. Behind her Bella sat, surrounded by her mutant and vampire family. Logan, Bobby, Beast, Colossus, Gambit, Nightcrawler, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Kitty dropped everything to follow Gambit's lead.

After he escaped Volterra, Gambit drove his stolen car up through eastern Italy. Stopping to regroup at a bustling Venetian cafe. Gambit emptied his pockets discovering shopping lists and invoices that he must have snatched from the desk when he made his escape. Each crumpled document had similar names on them for massive amounts of money, equipment, and supplies all referencing drop-sites in Nepal.

Looking closer at a shopping list Gambit read out the ingredients for pralines; pecans, brown sugar, white sugar, vanilla extract, butter. The items were not requested in bulk quantities like the toilet paper, soap, paper towels, rice, flour, and yeast so he figured that _someone_ was looking for a sweet treat and these items had a short shelf-life. He also figured that that someone was Rogue—her pralines were confectionery heaven.

Armed with a new focus, Gambit strolled along the crowded streets of Venice picking pockets to fund the next leg of his trip. Having amassed a large sum of money in a few hours, he booked a flight to Kathmandu.

Upon his arrival, Gambit tried to blend in with the other climbers who frequented the area. All the while he listened for signs of anyone who may be on an errand for the Volturi.

In a local shop he took notice of a small group of vampires, watching them purchase food and supplies. Following them to a secluded alleyway, one of them let out a shrill whistle and waited. The other commented that although the cold did not affect him, he did not like the snow and mountains. Gambit assumed they were talking about their present location. The other commented that he didn't understand why the location was chosen. That's when one of them said Kailash.

Azazel appeared and was not amused at the exchange. "You know not who may be listening. Keep your tongues!"

The vampires apologized for their indiscretion and asked for forgiveness admitting that they have carried over some parts of their human superstitions that gods lived up on the mountain. "You were not created to think, only to work," Azazel corrected. In the next instant the group, along with their heavy payload of supplies were gone.

Word got to the area quickly that Gambit escaped Volterra. He heard whispers of a reward for his capture. Knowing that only death awaited him if he remained, he slipped away undetected, heading home. Bella and the X-Men locating Gambit was not entirely a bad thing. They would provide the safety in their numbers and abilities along with assisting him to retrieve Rogue.

When Storm informed the group that they would be detouring to Volterra, Gambit became visibly nervous. He had absolutely no desire to return to that godforsaken city.

Bella could not help but pick up the tenor of Gambit's mind as they made their descent. "Remy, it'll be okay. They have news that might help us. Please. Just stick close to me, all right?" Bella reached out to squeeze Gambit's hand in reassurance.

"'Kay, cher. But know I ain't got no qualms 'bout scorchin' all dem bloodsuckers. Even if y'all say dey's on our side."

Once again, Bella found herself in the bright Italian sun, standing on a familiar hillside. She looked to her new ally, who looked so much like her love, his hair glistening in the sun's rays. Neither one of them wanted to return to this place. Bella gave Gambit a small smile as the others left the plane.

Gambit gathered Bella up into an embrace, kissing the top of her head as he gave her one last squeeze. It was odd hearing a heartbeat against her ear and feeling Remy's warm, moist breath against her scalp. Bella was quick to break Gambit's hold and moved to walk with Emmett.

"Let's do this!" Emmett barked as the group trekked down the hill toward the ancient city.

Bella had hoped that she would be allowed a moment alone with Aro. She could end him now, from where she stood, but thought it would be more satisfying if she had an audience.

* * *

**A/N:** If you've never heard of Stockholm Syndrome it is a phenomenon where the captive develops positive and sympathetic feelings for their captor. Weird, but I totally understand how it could happen.

Rogue had an opportunity to escape, but blew it. Her mutation allows her to absorb other mutants' abilities through touch. If she touched Azazel then she would be able to teleport herself out of the tower. BUT, her mind is too messed up from all the years of captivity for her to actively challenge Azazel's threat. Remember...Stockholm Syndrome...she actually likes it with the vampires.

Felix and Rogue have a moment; something akin to mating/imprinting, but not as powerful. What about Rogue and Gambit, you may ask. Well...keep reading. Rogue has her pick of men, who do you think she'll choose?

Bella and Gambit are kindred spirits, but his affections and familiarity make her a bit squeamish. He isn't hitting on her, it is just a cultural thing. Southern men are very affectionate with their friends and family, in my experience. I already said Bella won't betray Edward in any way shape or form.

I can't tell you how long this fic will be. Maybe I'll be able to wrap it all up in another ten or so chapters.

Here's a recipe for pralines:

** candy dot about dot com/od/nutcandyrecipes/r/orleanspralines dot htm**

Until next time...


	10. Chapter 10

PP2 – TAINTED

CHAPTER 10

A/N:

Did anyone make some pralines? They are too sweet for me and I'm not a big fan of pecans.

We visit with everyone in this chapter. There's quite a bit going on, all during the same time period. There are some pretty intense emotions going on here. Kind of an angsty chapter.

As always, please read and review. Thank you!

* * *

Being back in Volterra was surreal for everyone, especially Gambit. His hand drifted over to the door that several years ago he destroyed making his escape. He could not help the smirk that graced his lips. Walking past the reception area, Gianna gasped as the group made their way through the castle. Gambit winked at her, offering a coy greeting. Bella shook her head at him, glad that he was being playful.

The group entered the main chamber to find only Marcus there to greet them.

"It is very gracious of you to divert your journey to call upon me. I thank you," Marcus said flatly.

Bella was visibly anxious, her body physically manifesting her emotions with a faint blue glow. Logan grabbed his daughter, pulling her away from the group, hoping to get her under control. Emmett followed closely behind.

"Baby girl, you gotta keep it together. You can't go all apeshit right now. We need answers. Marcus said he had news. Calm down, and let's hear him out," Logan pleaded. Emmett nodded in agreement.

Bella looked up to the only two people she knew who, unequivocally, had her back. "I'll be okay. I'm okay...I just need Edward back. This has to end. Aro and everyone who is working with him, must be stopped."

In the background Marcus exchanged pleasantries with the rest of the group while Gambit leaned against the door, turning a card over and over in his hand. He nodded to Bella, just as ready as she was to end this, once and for all.

~PP2~

Corin pushed her gift onto Edward with all her might, leaving him swooning in the tower. Her efforts allowed Azazel ample opportunity to vanish with an inebriated Edward and deposit him in his cave before coherent thought could return.

Once Edward's mind cleared, he wished for the numbness to consume him once again. His vampire mind provided too much space to think. He remembered everything with perfect clarity and forced himself to think on other things, clues to where he was and where he had been.

The stone and glass shower. The warm, bright room with a soft pink tint to the stucco walls. The bright white beamed ceiling. The impossibly high windows. A tower, he surmised, but one with luxurious appointments. A door...

Edward furrowed his brow, focusing his memory on the door Joshua stood at. Sliding from the outside to fit seamlessly into the wall of the curved space. Immovable my mortals. Only those with limitless strength would be able to move it, judging by the thickness of the opening.

Focusing more, Edward recalled noticing an elevator just a few steps away from the door. _That must be how the space was created and furnished._ He pondered if whomever lived there was there willingly. Sighing, Edward remembered a sweet scent that was not Joanna's. The scent of another permeated the tower, another female occupied the space on a regular basis; her scent was strongest of all. Edward wondered who she could be.

~PP2~

Rogue awoke a short time later after her crying jag to find Aro's eyes assessing her.

"So, you met Felix?" he asked, menace dripped from his voice although he smiled sweetly at his treasure.

Rogue could only nod, her throat dry and scratchy from sobbing.

"You care for him?" Aro asked, offering Rogue a glass of water.

Clearing her throat after taking a sip, Rogue shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I only spoke to him for a moment before Azazel showed up. Felix..." she smiled wistfully. "Felix tried to protect me. He tried to keep Azazel away from me." She could not look Aro in the eye as she relayed the story. She knew that Aro need only to touch her to know and feel all that she did. He was testing her—Aro already knew the truth.

"What if I were to tell you that there was another, one like us—a vampire—who could love you in all ways imaginable. You would never fear him losing control. He would never harm you nor could you harm him. He would be yours to have, Anna...intimately."

Rogue looked up at Aro with longing. She was still a young woman and had never been able to have a man. Now, in her early thirties, she feared that her time had passed to ever have what she longed for—a family. Oddly enough, she enjoyed the vampires' company, but there was no connection there beyond friendship. Aro warned her that there was none among them who could be intimate with her without destroying her. Those realities extinguished Rogue's desire. That is until she met Felix. She wanted him, despite Aro's earlier warnings.

This other that Aro spoke of intrigued her too.

"Who is he? How can you be sure that he won't kill me?" she asked.

Aro chuckled at Rogue's sudden interest. She was ruled by her hormones. "He is different, my dear," Aro said sweetly, caressing her cheek wishing that he could have her himself. Through his touch he saw just how drawn Rogue was to Felix and began to formulate yet another plan. "His control is unparalleled. He resisted his singer and has denied himself human blood for nearly one hundred years. Edward is quite unique."

"Edward," Mystique scoffed from her seat near the sunken fireplace, making her presence known. "Do you really think that he will fall for her? He's already told you that he will not do as you ask, Aro. Besides, he won't truly betray his mate."

"What do you know about this, Raven?" Rogue asked, jumping up to sit with her former mentor.

"We all are pawns in Aro and Azazel's game, my darling," Mystique said, stroking Rogue's hair and massaging her scalp, wanting so desperately to turn back time and be her mother again. The act triggered Aro's gift and Rogue saw it all.

Edward, golden eyed and sad. Mystique cooing to him as he called out for Bella. Edward turning on her in the darkness crushing her throat as his anger roared. The odd reflection in Edward's eyes, not of Mystique, but of a dark haired beauty with deep, dark eyes. The reflection causing Edward to crumble and cower away.

Rogue ripped herself out of Mystique's hold, gasping in shock at the images.

"I guess now you see," Mystique sighed despondently.

Rogue whipped her head around, Aro was moving so quickly that her eyes could not focus on him. He was livid, blurring around the room cursing in a multitude of languages.

"I don't understand. What is so special about him? Why is he held prisoner?" Aro's movements were making Rogue nauseous so she simply put her head in her hands unsure of why it felt like her heart was breaking.

Mystique soothingly rubbed up and down Rogue's back. She looked upon the only mother that she had ever known, with sorrowful eyes. "Why am I here? What does he want with me, Raven?" Tears spilled over Rogues cheeks, splashing onto her lap.

"He wants you to have a child; children who would be half vampire and half mutant. Edward is married to a mutant. Bella. She is Logan and Jean Grey's child." Rogue gasped at this new knowledge.

"What? How old is she? Why didn't Logan ever tell me?" A new wave of tears fell as Rogue now felt betrayed by Logan as well as Mystique.

"She should be nearly twenty, I think. And, I'm guessing that Logan didn't always know of Bella's existence. He most certainly didn't while you were with the X-Men. I'm sorry Anna, I was so wrong. I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I was a fool. A misguided fool. I led them to you, let them take you based on promises that I know now will never come true."

"Why me? Why didn't they just wait for Edward and Bella to have their own baby? Why force him to be with me, or anyone else. Half the battle is right there. They're married! Why take him from his wife? I...I just don't understand."

"Sweetie, Aro's terrified of Bella. She's promised to destroy him. She's already taken out much of his so-called army and put an end to his experimentations―that was before she really knew how to manage her powers. Besides, there's no way that Bella would let anyone near her child. I know I wouldn't..." Mystique trailed off, thinking of her own child, Kurt.

"You've been up here for twelve years. I'm truly sorry for my part in all of that. I thought..." she sighed again, taking in a stuttering breath. "I thought this was what I wanted. What you would want. But I know now that I was wrong. We've taken you away from your chance at happiness with Remy or Bobby. But now, with Felix...Anna. I want you to be happy, so very happy."

Aro snatched Mystique by the hair, pulling her away from Rogue. "Silence! You have outlived your usefulness," Aro growled as he sank his teeth into blue flesh of Mystique's neck. He did not drink. Instead he flooded her veins with venom knowing that it would burn through her body, literally setting her ablaze.

Rogue shrieked and wailed as she watched Mystique crumble to the ground. The mutant's body writhed as the venom raced through her system turning her blue flesh a peachy hue. Rogue watched in terror as Mystique's veins swelled and darkened; she could not tear her eyes away. Raven's body recalled every form that she once took and flitted through them in a macabre slide show. After several minutes of her changing dozens of times, Mystique's form finally settled on Bella's likeness.

Rogue fell to her knees, mourning the loss of her adoptive mother. Despite it all, she truly loved Raven. Stroking the mahogany waves that fell into her lap as she cradled Mystique's nearly lifeless body in her arms, Rogue admitted her devotion.

"Anna, don't let him win. Sweetheart, I love you...Don't let them steal your chance at happiness too," Raven coughed, her face holding Bella's likeness. Instead of yellow, Bella's chestnut-brown eyes stared up at her Rogue. Pupils dilated widely, glassy from pain. Rogue thought Bella had such a lovely face. Kind, soft, sweet, easy to love.

With one last shriek, Mystique's body arched up as she changed back to her true form which quickly began to ashen and crumble. "Kurt..." Raven whispered as Aro's venom finally consumed her.

Azazel appeared just as Mystique called out for her son—their son. He stood in shock for a brief moment as Aro hovered, furious and panting, over the pile of ash and bone that once was the lovely Raven Darkholm.

"Take her to the cave, now," Aro ordered.

Azazel nodded, offering his master his hand as he gathered a shell-shocked Rogue into his arms. The three of them appeared in Edward's prison a breath later and were greeted by the vampire's menacing growl.

~PP2~

"What do you have to tell us, Marcus?" Storm asked, having had enough of Marcus' pretentious posturing.

"I apologize, friends. I mean no harm or disrespect. It simply has been a long time since we've had the pleasure of your company and I rather thought I'd savor it. Your presence is quite soothing," Marcus crooned.

Logan, Emmett, and Gambit all rolled their eyes at the ancient vampire's display.

"Bullshit!" Emmett barked, causing Marcus to bristle. He narrowed his eyes, assessing the group once again. His gift revealed their bonds. A somewhat tarnished cord connected Bella to the newest member of the group. It wasn't quite a romantic bond, yet a step beyond familial. Marcus thought it an odd connection.

"You there, what is your business here?" Marcus asked Gambit skeptically.

Remy palmed his cards, energizing them in the process. He was itching to destroy Marcus and any other of the Volturi he came across. "I reckon yeh ain't never seent me before, huh? Seein' as I was holed up in y'all's basement. Aro and the blonde one, dey still playin' God, huh?" Gambit drawled, feigning indifference.

"What is it that you are speaking of, boy?"

"You know damn well what he's talking about. Don't play dumb. Your brothers...the experiments. Wanting to breed mutants and vampires. You're still seeking out mutated humans to build your guard. We're not stupid or blind, Marcus," Storm answered, her aggression surprising the entire room.

Felix and Demetri appeared after hearing the commotion.

"Have you told them? Told them of Aro's escape?" Felix asked Marcus. The ancient vampire dropped his head in shame.

"After everything we've been through, all that we've lost, you let him escape!" Bella shrieked. It seemed as if her skin was trying to retreat from her body as her anger increased.

"I am truly sorry, my dear," Marcus pleaded.

"Bella, please. Calm down," Emmett begged as Logan held her in his tight grip. She hadn't realized she was moving closer to the vampire's throne as blue flames licked her skin. Marcus' eyes were wide with wonder at the powerful creature before him. He did not fear death, in fact, he longed for it. "Help me, someone, please..."Logan said through gritted teeth as Bella towed him even closer to her objective.

Colossus stepped forward, lifting the two mighty mutants easily, diverting Bella from her course.

"Bella, Aro will return. I'm confident of it," Demetri offered. "To avoid suspicion, we have to stick with protocol until we can capture him. I'm sorry. Once we have Aro in hand, then please, do with us as you wish. We have failed you...all of you."

"I don't understand, how did Aro get out?" Bobby asked, confused. Gambit scoffed and shook his head.

"Don't yeh listen to anythin', boy? Azazel's been flittin' in and outta here fer years, doin' whatever it is Aro say. I reckon he been leavin' juss long enough to oversee whatever...an den actin' like the model prisoner. Man alive, y'all vamps is predictable and yeh, Iceman," Gambit said with a sneer, "is thick. I don' know what Anna ever saw in yeh."

"What? Are you even speaking English, you backwater hick?" Bobby replied. "Besides, Rogue left you, for me. What you got to say about that, huh? Think you're so tough, with your cards...please." Bobby leveled a threatening glare at Gambit at the same time freezing his hands, making his fists icy, heavy, and deadly.

The pissing contest that Iceman and Gambit were having was enough to pull Bella out of her rage-induced haze. Pushing her shield out, breaking Colossus and Logan's hold on her, she sprung up in between the two men.

"Cut it out, you two!" Bella ordered, yanking on her hair in frustration. "Why can't things just go back to the way they used to be? It was so simple before...Why, God..." Bella cried as Logan wrapped her in a tight hug. The others stared at her, their mouths gaping open at Bella's outburst.

"I see the child still does not have a firm grasp on her emotions," Marcus said, adding insult to injury.

"Cool it, bub. You're number two on the shit list and are moving up the ranks fast. Stick a sock in it," Wolverine growled. Marcus threw up his hands in mock surrender.

"You asshole! I trusted you, we trusted you! Carlisle backed you, said Edward and I would be safe. We hadn't been married but a day and you let that maniac steal him away from me. Look at you, sitting on your throne with no remorse. How could you just sit there and allow him to keep tormenting us, Marcus? We believed you...you know my pain...think of your mate...What would you have me do? There's nothing without him. Nothing! You know this, you know it's true," Bella sobbed as Logan again held her back from launching herself at Marcus. Snot and spit flew at the vampire as Bella writhed against her father's hold. "I love him. It isn't some childish infatuation. You saw that through your gift."

Bella's gaze pierced Marcus causing him to wince under its weight. She picked through the vampire's mind, landing on his last exchange with his brother. How Aro laughed when he was questioned about Edward's disappearance. How Marcus paused when he heard an unfamiliar noise in Aro's cell, but ignored it, only to return later to find that Aro was gone. Deciding to keep that to himself, hoping that Bella would return and make good on her promise to destroy them all.

"Why? Does everyone need to suffer as you have? We all deserve a little bit of happiness. I'm sorry that you had yours taken from you, but you have no right to steal others joy. You had a chance to be happy again, instead you choose to dispense pain. You're no better than Aro," Bella spat.

"Bella, come. Please. Calm down. I have an idea. It won't work unless you keep your head," Demetri said, offering his hand, leading Bella to a chair.

Tired of everyone talking in circles, Bella went straight to the source and plucked Demetri's plan right from his brain. She smirked, it was a pretty good plan if she could be patient.

* * *

A/N:

I was tearing up a bit as I wrote this chapter. I love Mystique, she's always been one of my favorite mutants. I hated to kill her off, but I didn't see how she could reveal Aro's motivation to Rogue and survive. Besides, Aro's plans are falling apart and he's losing control and throwing tantrums.

Sorry to put Bella through the emotional ringer, but Marcus is suicidal and is playing with Bella's emotions, hoping she'll lash out and kill him.

I'm picking up the pace, wrapping things up. I'm ready to put this fic to bed. I have about five more chapters pre-written, so updates will be faster.

Until next time...


	11. Chapter 11

PP2-TAINTED

CHAPTER 11

**A/N: **Thanks for the feedback everyone! I'm grateful for the continued support.

Last chapter Rogue learned of the real reason why she's been held captive all these years. Aro had been saving her. She was his best shot at successful breeding. In all honesty, she's not opposed to the idea, she just doesn't want to be forced into it. She sees possibilities with the vampires. Her mutation makes physical and intimate contact with living creatures impossible.

Remember, she's had lots of contact with Aro, she's his favorite pet, so he touches her often. In turn, she's absorbs Aro's gift.

If you don't know, Mystique and Rogue, according to the comics, did have a mother/daughter relationship. Her seeking forgiveness and Rogue declaring that she loved her aren't too far off the mark.

Bella's chomping at the bit to get to her man. Let's see how everyone is doing, shall we?

* * *

Edward greeted his visitors with a low and sustained growl. The three minds bombarded his own with confusing images of burning flesh, sex, tears, adoring eyes, babies, and death.

_This is Edward?_ Rogue wondered as Azazel illuminated the space. Her eyes appreciated the wild man crouching before her. His corded muscles tight and ready to pounce. His lips pulled back in a snarl, eyes narrowed, assessing his enemies. _I don't want him to hate me...he's so pretty._

Edward's eyes darted between the three new arrivals. "What do you want now? I will not have sex with this woman. I will not betray by wife any further. You will have to tear me apart before I would ever touch this girl," he warned.

_Way to boost a girl's self-esteem, buddy._

Feeling admonished at Rogue's thoughts, Edward's menacing gaze faltered slightly. He recognized Rogue's scent as the one from the tower. "I meant no offense, Miss."

Aro clapped and grinned in an attempt to control the room. "I failed to mention, dear Anna, that our Edward can read minds," he laughed.

"What?" Rogue asked, looking from Azazel to Aro, and then finally to Edward. _"You know what I'm thinking right now?" _Edward nodded.

"Anna, you will stay here. I will return shortly. I assure you Edward will not harm a single hair on your lovely head. He would hate to disappoint his Bella." Before Rogue could turn and respond Azazel had vanished with Aro in tow.

Edward stood erect and properly greeted his guest. Extending his hand, he introduced himself with a small bow. "Edward Cullen, prisoner. And you are?"

"Anna Marie, but most people call me Rogue, and I guess I'm a prisoner too," she responded with a small smile and firmly shook Edward's hand.

Having retained Aro's gift, for the time being, Rogue saw Edward's memories. The most vivid and abundant of them centered on Bella. The depth of their love for one another, their fights, their intimacies, their time with the X-Men, laughter, and pain. Rogue witnessed, through Edward's eyes, the elation of seeing his bride as she walked down the aisle to him—her forever. She overheard their silent exchange at the alter and smiled at the playful seduction in their words.

It was a rare occurrence for the contents of Edward's mind to be reflected back to him through the thoughts of others. He'd only experienced that with Bella, and most recently Aro.

Through Edward's memories Rogue shared their wedding night. The trepidation and excitement of their only time together as husband and wife. The tenderness of the moment when they truly became one. Bella's warm, peachy flesh sliding against Edward's cool alabaster. Rogue's cheeks pink brightly as Edward gazed lustfully at his bride as she writhed beneath him in pleasure. Embarrassed for peeking at their intimacies, Rogue thought to release Edward's hand but hesitated.

His mind was fascinating Anna as he worked up the courage to resist his amorous wife's advances and make her listen to him. Edward's shame became her own. His shame for giving into happiness. For being carefree, if only for a moment. His shame for opening Bella up to new dangers, shame for existing...He was still just a boy who now seemed to hold the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Rogue's shoulders sagged at the next wave of memories. Their mad dash home, holding onto each other as if their very lives depended on it. Red mist and Bella's eyes wide with shock as Edward vanished into the black night. His new bride screaming his name echoing in his ears. Rage. Pain. Sorrow. Emptiness.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," Rogue said, dropping his hand and her eyes before his memories caught up to more recent events. "Shit, my power...I absorb abilities. Aro's gift has lingered and now..." She furrowed her brow and looked intently at Edward, whose mind was assessing the auburn haired beauty before him. His mouth went dry. Rogue's presence made him miss Bella all the more.

"_You have my gift as well,"_ Edward silently answered for her. Rogue nodded in response.

"We are all pawns in Aro's game. I did not protect my wife as I should, but I aim to correct that."

"What do you mean, you didn't protect her? You were taken, how did you fail?" Rogue raised a questioning brow at her new friend. "Look, Edward. I don't know exactly what's happening, but I do know that Aro's plans are falling apart. He's panicking, getting sloppy—" Edward clapped his hand over Rogue's mouth.

"_I think it would be best if we didn't speak...out loud. Azazel could be anywhere. Sit here, on the sofa, I'm going to the corner over there. Don't look at me. Just stay curled up there, okay?"_ Rogue nodded. Edward moved across the small space and curled up in a corner, dropping his head.

~PP2~

Like father, like daughter, the saying goes. Patience was never Bella's strongest trait. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long in Aro's cell before he and Azazel appeared.

Encased tightly in her shield. Her scent. beating heart, and racing mind hidden. Bella sat still and waited. The wisps of red mist were the first indications that someone was coming. She heard his mind next and tried to latch on. Azazel's mind was significantly more difficult to access than any of the others that she had encountered in the past.

Materializing before her, the former vampire king had a look of panic on his ancient face. His mind told of his desire to encourage Rogue and Felix's relationship. He fretted about how to convince this most revered guardsman to join him. Edward, Aro thought, was nearly useless. Seeing the folly now in stealing Edward away and forcing him on mutant women. Then his eyes became bright once again as he thought of artificial insemination.

"Such a modern notion, I don't know why I never thought of it before. It all could be done in a laboratory. Ah, such time and energy wasted..."Aro laughed, thinking out loud.

Azazel looked upon his master with frustration and curiosity. "And lives," he whispered, quickly picking up where his master's thoughts here headed.

"Yes, yes, dear boy. Lives. But there will be others. I can wait," Aro said gleefully.

All the while Bella sat undetected, hidden in a darkened corner of Aro's cell. She picked through Azazel's mind, hoping to uncover the location of Edward, Rogue, and any other mutants who had been kidnapped. Surprisingly, Azazel's mind went to Nightcrawler. His thoughts were heavy as he recalled the quiet goodbye he gave to Mystique as she breathed her last breath. Azazel never wished her dead, she was a great asset. Now that she was gone, Azazel realized that he had true and genuine feelings for Raven. He toyed with her for years, dangling their son in front of her like a carrot. In that brief moment they shared he came to regret everything—except being with her.

~PP2~

"_My mother was the one who visited you."_

"_What?"_

"_The woman, who looked like your wife, that was Raven. She found me and cared for me after I first discovered my mutation. She's a shapeshifter. Well, she was...she's dead now, Aro killed her."_

"_I'm sorry for your loss, Anna, but does that mean that you are willingly working with Aro and Azazel. You want to create a new species and rule over humans?"_

"_Are you crazy!? I was stolen away, just like you. I just wanted to be like everyone else. I was at a clinic, ready to be _cured _when Raven and Azazel took me. You can't imagine what it's like to have this power. I can't ever kiss the boy that I love. I nearly killed him. Forget having anything remotely close to what you and Bella have. A wedding kiss...a wedding night—that's not in the cards for me. Not unless I get _cured,_" _Rogue shared with a mournful, yet resigned mind. _"I've been gone for twelve years. I doubt if Logan, Bobby, or anyone is even looking for me. Even if I get out of this, there's nothing out there for me."_

Edward paid closer attention to the woman after hearing his father-in-law's name and seeing a tender image of Wolverine in Rogue's mind. _"Did you have a relationship with Logan?"_

"_No! Not like how you're thinking. Once though, I thought I wanted Logan like that. He was kind to me and I misinterpreted things. I was just a stupid girl back then. Logan's more like a big brother to me now. We're kindred spirits. Bobby...I thought I was in love with Bobby. I'm pretty sure he thought he loved me too. Hell, we were just kids when I came back to the Institute and fell for him. I bet Kitty stepped in and kept the Iceman warm. She was always in the way..."_ Confusion marred Rogue's lovely face. Her thoughts sprinted through the possibilities she had for a happily ever after. Gambit. Bobby. Felix. She'd be the death of two and one could very well be the death of her.

"_Who is Gambit?" _

Rogue began to flood Edward's mind with images of a tall, lean southern man with chiseled features and light brown hair. Their common southernness forging their bond. Anna recalled how Remy would push their physical contact, always petting and kissing her. He was strong and, through her memories, Edward saw the depth of his affections for Anna swim in his eyes.

"_You care deeply for Gambit, but feel a bond with Felix as well? Felix is an honest man with an unfortunate employer. I have no doubt that he would make a fine partner."_

Rogue scoffed at Edward's assessment, unsure of how to respond. She saw her musing reflected back at her, but Edward did not acknowledge them. He saw that Anna's maturity was stunted. She was very much still a lonesome and confused teenager. Just as Edward physically, and sometimes emotionally, was still just seventeen. Edward was hell-bent on getting out of this hole and back to his family. Rogue's wistful longing for romantic contact was distracting.

"_Thank you for sharing your history with me, Anna, but I suggest we get back to the matter at hand. Do you have any idea where you were being held?"_

"_I just know that it is some kind of tower and there are no doors, only windows that too high to reach and too small for me to fit through."_ Rogue painted a vivid mental picture of her prison for Edward.

"_That's where they brought me. I recognized your scent there. They attempted to coerce me into having relations with a mutant woman, making me believe I was with Bella. The images they conjured up were so real, that I almost believed them to be true. I accidentally killed the woman, holding her too tight. They called her Joanna. Did you know her?"_

Rogue nodded her head. She had some dealings with Frenzy when they were both teens and a part of Magneto's Brotherhood. The girl was fanatical in her pursuit of all things anti-human and reveled in mutant superiority. _"Not that I wish another dead, but good riddance to bad rubbish, Edward. She was trouble." _

"_Thank you, Anna. It won't be so easy for me to let go of all that has transpired, but Bella will help me. As long as I have her, and our family, we can do anything." _

"_Family...must be nice."_

"_It is indescribable. I nearly lost hope. The memory of their affection has kept me tethered to my sanity. These past days have felt like centuries. It is physically painful for a vampire to be separated from its __mate. The things I have done, what I have thought—Bella will be so disappointed." _Edward hung his head and screwed his eyes shut tightly. Willing this new wave of shame to disappear.

Rogue saw all of her own self-loathing reflected in Edward. Her perspective went beyond their mutual mind reading. It was odd how the two seemed to share the same thoughts.

"_You're wrong, Anna. From the time Bella and I spent at the Institute we learned that there is a strong bond there, between everyone. Yes, they are a family, Bella's, mine...and yours. I'm confident that your absence has been noticed and those who care for you feel a great loss." _Edward sighed deeply, needing to believe his own words just as much as Rogue did.

~PP2~

Gambit quickly grew tired of the waiting game. "We need to get to Nepal, like yesterday..."

"Patience, Remy. We'll find Anna. I'm sure she's fine. I doubt if Aro has harmed her," Storm said in an attempt to ease Gambit's frustrations.

Felix's eyes widened at Rogue's name.

"What's your problem, Sasquatch?" Wolverine asked Felix with a growl, having noticed the vampire's sudden change in demeanor. "You got something to tell us?"

Assessing his rival for Anna's affections, Felix somehow made himself even larger. The mutants eyed him skeptically. "The news of which Marcus speaks is that I found the girl, Anna Marie, in the north tower just this morning. I fended off the red one, but alas, my efforts were for naught. He escaped with her. Anna Marie's well being has become very important to me."

Emmett nodded in understanding, not needing to dig into the vampire's mind to comprehend what he revealed. "That's really...sweet, Felix. I'm sure Anna is grateful for the support," Emmett said with a friendly smile that disarmed the giant vampire.

~PP2~

Accessing Azazel's mind was proving to be difficult and Bella was nearly out of time.

"Return to the cave and give our friends a little _encouragement_, Azazel," Aro ordered. "I will assess the situation here."

"Master, I fear it is unwise to remain in Volterra lest you wish to be destroyed. I am certain that you sense that there are others here, you hear their heartbeats," the mutant warned. "We have been discovered."

Bella sat still and listened. The moment Azazel revealed his fears Bella was able to fully access his mind. Acknowledging their vulnerability was just the opening Bella needed to gain the advantage. Bella pursed her lips and scanned the mutant's mind, following the fractured paths that he traveled over the years, then months, and weeks. She moved closer to her target with each shallow breath until she saw it.

"_Edward..."_ The image of him despondent and dirty brought tears to her eyes. She clapped her hands over her mouth to silence the cry that threatened to escape her lips as she saw her love with another woman in his arms.

Bella flicked through Aro and Azazel's memories, hoping, praying that what she saw in the mutant's mind was a ploy to confuse her. That they knew she was there and was tormenting her. In Aro's mind she saw the same images. Edward, her husband, in a loving embrace with another woman. He kissed her, caressed her. Both of them naked and wet. The woman begged him to love her. Edward was a breath away from giving in.

"No," Bella gasped as she saw Edward lave wet kisses up and down the woman's neck as he ran his hands up and down her body and tenderly cupped her sex.

Focused on the scenes in the two men's minds, Bella was reeling. Nausea threatened to overtake her at the sight of her Edward being intimate with another. If Aro wished to destroy her, this was the way to do it. Bella was unsure of where to look. It was devastating to look into their minds to learn what happened next, but she could not dare look away.

Not realizing that she spoke aloud, Bella was snatched out of her mind-probing when Azazel's mind suddenly disappeared. She was left facing a stunned Aro.

The fallen vampire king's mind was a flurry of images; some sharp, others had dull edges. He was pushing everything he could at Bella to cause her to lose focus.

"Ah, what a pleasure to see you again, Mrs. Cullen," Aro cooed. "I take it that your visit is not for leisure."

* * *

**A/N: **Edward and Rogue are getting to know each other and working out some way to get out of this mess. It has to be unsettling to have your thoughts reflected in someone else's mind and then that mind reflected back at you. It is an endless loop. I've made myself dizzy just thinking about it.

Bella has finally caught up with Azazel. I had to give him a little bit more heart than how he's been portrayed. He actually has remorse and is learning that power isn't everything.

Until next time...


	12. Chapter 12

PP2 – TAINTED

CHAPTER 12

**A/N: **Read on my friends. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Rogue was having a difficult time keeping up with she and Edward's silent conversation. The transference of his mind reading ability had begun to fade. His thoughts were coming through choppy, like they were talking through a bad relay.

"I guess that's that. Do you want me to touch you, so I can absorb your ability again?" Rogue asked, hoping he'd say yes. She thought Edward was perfection. He was refined and beautiful although his captivity had made him a bit wild. She thought it all was incredibly sexy. She longed for physical contact. To be touched as Edward's memories showed he touched his bride.

Overcome with desire, Rogue began to replace Bella's likeness with her own as she recalled Edward's intimacies with his new bride. The moment Edward was fully seated in his bride's heat. Her muscles fluttering around him as she reached her precipice, the tight grip milking Edward to his own peak. The surprised roar that escaped his lips as he poured himself into his bride. Edward never before experienced anything remotely as delicious, decadent, and satisfying as making love to his Bella. He knew, at that moment, that he would never be sated. Through Edward's memories Rogue felt the overpowering intensity of their coupling.

Edward picked up on Rogue's lurid thoughts and shrunk back into the corner even farther, panting at the images that swirled behind his eyes. It was all too much to bear. Through the dizzying loop of Rogue replaying Edward's own memories, he relived every moment in true-to-life accuracy. He groaned as he strained to get control over his traitorous body.

It was easy to place Bella's likeness on Rogue's warm and willing flesh. In this light Anna resembled Bella. Her hair darkened from the shadows. Her green eyes danced in the lantern's flame. Long, dark lashes cast an alluring shadow across the apples of her cheeks.

"No," Edward barked, pressing himself tighter into the corner. He wasn't entirely sure if he was answering Rogue's earlier question or their combined fantasies.

"Okay...well talk to me then. You're the first vampire that I've met that wasn't from Volterra. Tell me about your life and family."

"You know all there is to know, through Aro's gift. What more is there to tell?" Edward answered gruffly. He held his breath to keep the cloying scent of Rogue's blood and arousal at bay.

"It's different to hear it. This whole mind reading business is an disorienting. I've only ever experienced it with you and Raven. I've never really touched anyone else or had anyone else touch me since I've come in contact with Aro. His gift transference fades too, what I have absorbed isn't permanent," she said with a shrug. "Besides, I like you, Edward. We're stuck here with no way out. The least you can do is keep me company."

"There's always a way, Anna. We musn't lose hope that we'll be rescued," Edward said softly and then fell silent. His mind drifting on thoughts of horseplay with his brothers and other carefree times, effectively blocking Rogue's mind which lingered on illicit things.

~PP2~

Bella stretched as tall as her diminutive frame could manage, yet she stood eye-to-eye with her nemesis. Aro's eyes betrayed his calm facade as he witnessed the young mutant levitate several inches off the ground in order to meet his gaze. A blue smoke swirled around Bella's feet and provided her sure footing as she moved closer—so close that they shared breaths.

"What have you done with him?" Bella's teeth were clenched so tightly that, if it were anyone else, they would crack under the strain. Aro remained the image of calm control under Bella's weighty stare. _"I don't need you to tell me. I have other means to get what at what I want," _Bella threatened, using her telepathy to enter Aro's mind.

"_How ironic...I said the same thing to your husband not more than a few hours ago. It seems that neither of us are above using drastic measures to achieve our goals," _Aro responded, in kind. The two powerful beings stood frozen, glaring at each other.

"It's over Aro. I swore that if I were to return here that I'd destroy you. I _always _keep my word." Bella pushed her telepathy out beyond Aro to contact her family, informing them that she had Aro in hand.

Back in the antechamber all consciousness was suddenly focused on what was happening in the cells below them. Their finely-tuned hearing honed in on the conversation taking place under their feet.

"I want the world to witness your destruction. Your name will be reviled—no one will mourn you. Your mate is no more," Bella added as tears filled her eyes remembering her own pain. "The Volturi have fallen. Marcus has had enough of his existence and wishes to join Didyme. He's ready to die. Are you?" Bella asked, raising a brow.

"You think you have power, girl? That you are some sort of authority, someone to be feared? You are a child. Your parlor tricks will do nothing to stop progress. Life will find a way to perfect itself. The very existence of your kind is proof of that. Even if I am destroyed, believe me, I will one day succeed. Perfect beings will walk the earth and rule!" Aro sneered. "Don't doubt it, child. It will happen. You and your Edward have already set it in motion. Anna will take up the mantle, others will follow."

Aro's thoughts turned to how he had no influence in Felix's affections for Rogue. He believed that other mutants would mate with vampires just as Bella had; willingly and with love. Out of that love will spring life. In another few generations, Aro predicted, a powerful new species would stand above all others. Human, mutant, and vampire alike would be powerless to stop it.

"_Survival of the fittest..." _Bella's determination faltered at Aro's thoughts.

After she and Edward's wedding night Bella imagined her body accepting her husband's seed, creating a physical manifestation of the depths of their love. She wanted to give Edward a child...one day, and along with it, unfettered joy at holding a life he created. Relishing something that, before her, was never a possibility for him. Edward deserved to experience that part of humanity.

"You know I speak the truth," Aro said, interrupting Bella's thoughts. He narrowed his eyes, daring her to disagree.

Bella sniffed and regained her composure. "Regardless of nature taking its course or not, Aro, you have committed crimes against us all. You've violated the Law, ones that you put into place. You must answer to your accusers." Bella wanted to get away from here, out of Aro's dank cell. She was suddenly chilled to the bone as she realized that nature would find a way. It was already in motion and she was a catalyst. "_Darwin and his damned theories..."_

Felix and Demetri entered the cell with Colossus and Emmett close behind them. They descended upon Aro, effectively immobilizing him. The once great vampire did not resist their advance. Just like his brother, Aro was resigned to his immortal life coming to an end. He thrilled in the knowledge that his dream would one day come to fruition even if he could not hand-pick the pairings and nurture their offspring the way he saw fit.

Believing that the world is inherently wicked, Aro was confident that the mutant/vampire hybrids would rise up and dominate. Both vampires and mutants carry bits of humanity in them; wrath, greed, pride, lust, covetousness, envy, and gluttony chief among them. Knowing nothing of kindness and goodwill, save for the time Carlisle spent among them, Aro dismissed the notion that the future hybrids would leave humans in peace. That thought brought a satisfied smile to the fallen vampire king's face as he was unceremoniously deposited in the antechamber.

"Miss Bella, what dis demon think so humorous?" Gambit hissed, annoyed by Aro's light mood.

"Ah, Remy LaBeau, what a pleasure to see you again, my boy!" Aro gleefully greeted. "Thank you so much for Anna, she is quite the specimen. We have had a lovely time these past years. She is wonderful company, such a cheerful girl!"

Logan, Felix, and Gambit growled at Aro's implications. Bella stepped up to Remy, putting her hands to his chest to soothe him. "Calm down, Remy. That is just Aro's way. He is trying to get you to lash out at him," Bella whispered as her hands instinctively ran a path up and down the Cajun's torso.

"Isn't this interesting..." Aro teased. "I think your Edward would be most put out by the scene before me, don't you think, _Mrs. Cullen_."

Bella barely took note of Aro's insinuation. Her consciousness was only partially present in Volterra.

~PP2~

Azazel sat in Rogue's empty tower, alone with Mystique's remains. He sifted her ashes through his red fingers. It seemed as if he were absorbing her essence. He had taken everything away from her and now she was no more.

He felt something shift in his mind and, surprisingly, his heart. Gone was the desire to rule, to lord over lesser beings. All at once Azazel felt completely alone and empty. It was a strange sensation. He had never truly felt as if he need another creature's company yet he somehow always knew where to find Raven. He was drawn to her, always had been.

He pondered on their tumultuous relationship. Having never heard of mutants imprinting or mating like vampires, he wondered if what the two of them shared all these years was inscrutable and beyond either of their control. Raven could hardly fight the draw and Azazel preened at the power he had over the impressive female.

Shaking his head at the loss of what may very well have been his true love, Azazel stood and dusted himself off. He looked around and made his way to a utility cabinet to gather a broom and dustpan. Tenderly he swept up Raven's remains. Emptying the pan into the wastebasket suddenly seemed abominable to Azazel. Remorse and empathy were never in his emotional repertoire; this was all quite disorienting.

~PP2~

Bella faced her family and the Volturi with a strange haze over her eyes.

"Baby girl...you okay?" Logan asked as his daughter's left eye faded from brown to a bright blue. Her skin seemed to redden beyond her natural blush. "Bella! What's happening?" Logan shouted, afraid to touch his daughter.

Bella slowly turned her head to look at her father. A demarcation line split Bella into two symmetrical halves. On the left her hair darkened to a midnight black as her skin reddened more. The blue of her left eye sparkled against the contrasting colors of her flesh and hair.

"I see him..." Bella announced. "I am him..." Her voice was not entirely her own, it carried a deep tenor of another.

"Remarkable," Aro whispered.

Marcus focused his ability and saw a connection flowing between Bella's left and Aro. The chain was rusted and falling away. Marcus smirked at his vision, "The girl is quite powerful," Marcus said, uncharacteristically animated.

Bella did not acknowledge any others as she continued to invade Azazel's psyche. She pushed upon him feelings of loss, love, pain, and remorse. It was subtle, but enough to cause the mutant to pause and assess himself. Azazel was powerful, no doubt, but he was the key to Edward's return. If she could keep him in one place long enough then maybe Bella could latch onto his mind completely in order to control his movements and bring Edward back home.

Azazel's mind was a confusing, disjointed mess. Bella caught snatches of Edward in a dark cave. Never using a door Azazel always just _appeared_. It was impossible to get a beat on any one location. He would think of a person or place, blink, and then he was there. Bella growled in frustration. She felt the mutant's desire to return to where he left Edward and Rogue, but for once he was at a loss. Unsure of what he should do next. There was a sudden, inexplicable desire not to be alone.

Bella pushed that feeling onto Azazel with gusto. The mutant swept up the ashes and went to empty a vase. He cautiously poured the dust into the vase, stroking the side reverently. "Goodbye, my lovely Raven," he whispered and then vanished.

~PP2~

Rogue was unsure of how long she and Edward sat silently in the darkness. He refused to speak to her further. He dare not take another breath for fear that Anna's scent would overpower him and he would betray his bride.

"How long are you going to ignore me, Edward? Who knows how long we'll be here."

"I'm not ignoring you," Edward said, speaking into his chest recycling the air trapped in the cocoon of his arms as they wrapped around his knees.

"You're a terrible liar..." Rogue said, shifting to lie down. "Whatever. I guess it will be as it always has been. I'm alone, yet again."

Edward formed his mouth to speak and tasted the brine of Rogue's tears in the air. "Please don't cry. I did not mean to offend you, Anna."

Rogue sniffed quietly and wiped her eyes. "I wasn't crying..."

"Now who's the terrible liar?" Edward laughed softly, putting the woman at ease. "Anna..." Edward began to attempt to let Rogue down easy when he picked up Azazel's mind and let out a sustained growl.

In a flash Edward had Rogue in his arms, overturned the sofa, pressed her forcefully into the earthen wall, and crouched down to defend his cell mate.

"What's wrong, Edward? What's going on?" Rogue pleaded as she held fast to the hem of Edward's shirt. Her mind replayed Felix and Azazel's confrontation in the Italian tower. "Azazel is here..." Rogue sighed and moved to step around her protector. "He _will_ take me away, there's no use in fighting him."

Edward saw the truth of her words through her recollections, but it did not sway his instinct to protect. "Stay where you are, Anna. This must end, one way or another."

~PP2~

"Edward!" Bella gasped when she spied her husband. Her unsteady grasp on Azazel's mind faltered further at the surge of emotion at seeing her husband. She took a deep breath to focus again on her purpose. Her companions gaped at her as she seemed to be in two places at once; aware of both environments and interacting simultaneously in two planes.

Edward was pressing a woman into a corner, away from Azazel. Bella knew instantly that it was Anna Marie. She was alive and perceived to be well. Edward hissed and growled at the mutant who had become a bane to his existence. If he had hackles, they were raised in alarm and defense.

Bella's thoughts drifted at the sight of her husband fiercely protecting the mutant woman. She fretted briefly on how Edward came to have such strong feelings for another. Just as Aro's thoughts wounded her, the sight before her nearly brought her to her knees.

Forming Azazel's mouth to utter her thoughts, Bella asked, "Why are you protecting her? Anna knows I won't harm her...without cause." Menace and annoyance laced Azazel's words.

Edward listened closely. He picked up a faint tinkling harmonizing with the mutant's voice. Azazel's mind was softened and surprisingly compassionate. Needing to understand the demonic mutant's sudden change of heart, Edward dug deeper. What he saw brought a sting to his eyes; Azazel bidding farewell to his fallen amour. The tumult of Azazel's psyche was too much for Edward to handle. He quickly retreated from the depths of the mutant's mind to deal with the matter at hand.

"What cause do we have to trust you?" Edward countered.

"What choice do you have in the matter? I am your only way out of here unless you wish for Anna to die in this hole. You'll feed from her or she'll starve to death. Either way, she dies if you challenge me."

Edward listened again, recognizing the musical lit. His eyes widened and a blinding smile broke across his face. "Bella?"

Shaken by the recognition, Bella's grip on Azazel slipped again and the projection began to fade. "Dammit!" she growled and steeled herself again.

Edward noticed the minute change in Azazel's demeanor after he recognized his beloved had some control over the mutant. She slipped. Edward's spirits fell momentarily, but Azazel nodded to acknowledge his assessment.

"Bella! Love, I..." Blinded by joy, Edward moved to the mutant to take his hand and stroke it tenderly. Azazel made no move to divert the vampire's affections. Rogue stood still as a post in awe of the sight before her. Picking up her thoughts, Edward turned to her. "Anna, don't be afraid. My wife has control of him!" Turning back to Azazel, Edward crowed, "Bella, you are the most remarkable creature on the planet!" Edward yanked on Anna's hand, towing her along. "Anna, come on! We're going home..."

Azazel nodded again as the three of them created a chain and vanished into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope it wasn't too confusing that Bella had control of Azazel when he appeared in Edward's prison. Her consciousness is in Volterra and Tibet. She sees and hears everything that is going on in both places. Azazel is ancient and powerful, so Bella had to work really hard to get into his mind. So much so that she needed to let go of part of herself, thus the physical manifestation of her astral projection.

Edward and Bella are going to be reunited soon. Rogue has some tough choices to make once she returns to civilization. Plus, they still need to deal with Aro and Azazel.

Until next time...


	13. Chapter 13

PP2 TAINTED

CHAPTER 13

**A/N: **Don't hate me...we're gonna visit with the Cullens for a bit. This next part is a little bit of a flashback from the time that Edward is first taken up until the X-Men return to Volterra. I think it's necessary for the story.

Just a few more chapters and I'll mark this baby complete. I had a recent resurgence of inspiration for this fic, so I apologize for the weak middle chapters. I hope I didn't lose too many readers.

Thanks for your continued support.

* * *

When Emmett and Rosalie decided to head out to the Xavier Institute they did not ask anyone's _permission,_ nor use Alice's Sight to foretell the outcome of their endeavors. Emmett went with his gut and his gut told him to go to his sister's aid. Alice tried to delay them, pleading that she had no clear vision of what they were headed into.

Rosalie did not care to waste another breath on Alice. Her determination and annoyance rocked Jasper. "Darlin', why don't you back off a bit. Let them do what they think is right," Jasper implored to his tiny mate. Alice threw up her hands in defeat and moved out of her siblings' way.

The remaining Cullens watched as Emmett and Rosalie raced away into the forest.

Alice paced. Her anxiety was palpable. "You heard Bella, she's gutted and angry. Why didn't I See?"

"What do you See now, Alice?" Esme asked. Her long dead heart was broken over the loss of two of her children.

"Nothing! Just Edward clawing at the earth. Aro is all over the place. He has mutant women stashed all over the world and then they just appear somewhere else. So much blood..." Alice wailed.

"Has Edward harmed any of them? Has he..." Carlisle could not bring himself to utter the words that he dreaded. He knew his son's control surpassed even his own, but he had no idea the depths of depravity Aro would stoop to achieve his objective of having Edward breed with other mutant women.

"No, Carlisle. Not that I can See. They'll keep him in that cave for several days to break his will and then try to seduce him. That much has been decided."

"What about Bella? How is she holding up?" Esme asked. Alice's heart grew heavy and Jasper held her tightly to support her.

"I'm sorry. She has decided that Carlisle is somewhat responsible for Edward being taken. She's operating off of instinct and is pushing herself to expand her abilities." Alice's head throbbed as she pushed her Sight hoping to learn something more.

"I understand. I too hold myself responsible for their pain.," Carlisle admitted.

"Before the throne of the Almighty, man will be judged—not by his acts but by his intentions," Jasper whispered, quoting Gandhi. Carlisle calmed slightly at the reassuring words.

"But, Jasper, I acted incorrectly. My poor judgement has created a mountain of pain and destruction. I believed that meeting Aro with violence would spark another war. 'I object to violence because when it appears to do good, the good is only temporary; the evil it does is permanent,'" Carlisle replied, quoting Gandhi himself.

A chuckle escaped the vampire's lips as they curled up into a small smile at his adoptive father. "'Power is of two kinds. One obtained by fear of punishment, the other by acts of love. Power based on love is a thousand times more effective and permanent than that which is derived from fear,'" Jasper quoted.

Carlisle clapped him on the shoulder, laughing full out. "We could sit here and quote Gandhi all day, Jasper. Thank you for reminding me of my purpose, son. Now, what do you propose we can do to bring your brother back home safely? I cannot remain idle while my children suffer."

"I fear, Carlisle, that there is little that can be done. Alice has little to go on and Bella isn't responding to our calls nor asked for our assistance. The Volturi have nothing of note to share—they swear that Aro is locked up tight in his cell. Aro's teleporter is crafty and will be difficult to capture without the X-Men." Jasper's strategic mind worked overtime looking for a weakness they could exploit. He wanted Aro to burn. And the teleporter, Jasper wanted to scatter his limbs to the four winds.

Alice was proving to be a hindrance to productive counsel. But as her mate, Jasper could not follow Emmett while his wife was struggling, no matter how much his instinct pointed him to follow his brother. He settled himself and prepared to watch events unfold, helpless to contribute to a positive outcome.

"Life must go on Carlisle. We cannot sit still hoping that the answers will fall into our laps. Although I hate to sit and wait, I'm afraid it is our only recourse," Jasper said emphatically while he shot a sideways glance at his mate. "In a way I envy Emmett and his ways. He faces problems head on with no need to See the future, read minds, or manipulate emotions. He is one of the wisest and bravest men I've ever met."

"Emmett is a fool for flying blind," Alice chided. Her anger had gotten the best of her and she was lashing out. "If he wants to go and get him and Rosalie killed, then fine by me!"

Esme gasped at Alice's outburst. "What do you mean _killed_, Alice? Please tell me no harm will come to them. I don't know if I could bear it!" Esme begged, shaking Alice by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Esme," Alice said as she hung her head in shame. "I shouldn't have said that. I don't See anything except that they're getting on a plane to New York. Bella won't know they're coming. I don't know if she's happy to see them or not. She's just so angry, it's scaring me..."

Jasper gathered his mate into his arms, cradling her like a small child. He cooed softly into her ear as her body shook with dry sobs. "Now, now. Don't stress yourself out. How about we go for a hunt and then we'll look some more later?"

Alice refused to accept any comfort until her brothers and their wives were home safely.

For days Alice stared out onto the expanse of the Cullen's property. She never moved and barely acknowledged her family. Lost in her visions. The only constant about them was that they continually changed. Jasper could not coax his mate from her catatonic state. A cloak of heavy sorrow and uncertainty enveloped the entire house.

Alice gasped, drawing everyone's attention as a vision overtook her. "They were going to Tibet to find a mutant woman...Rogue? But their plans changed. Marcus called them—they're going to Volterra. They'll be there tomorrow!"

The excitement of this vague new information exploded through the four vampires. At least there was something they could act on.

"Should we go? Is there anything else that you See, Alice?" Esme begged. Her eyes shined with a desperate plea for her family to be reunited. "Are Em and Rose with Bella and the mutants?"

Alice closed her eyes and focused on her vision. She shook her head slowly as she looked at her adoptive mother. "Rose isn't on the jet. Just the usual suspects, plus Bella and Em. There's another male there that I don't know. He's the one who told them about Tibet."

Overcome with emotion Esme waved her hands in front of her face. A human mannerism she carried over in a feeble attempt to stave off an onslaught of emotion. Jasper and Carlisle laughed at the display. "Go on, you...I'm happy," she groaned, shoving her husband and son roughly as she moved past them. Esme flew up the stairs to pack a bag. There was nothing that could stop her from going to Volterra; she didn't care if Alice saw them all going up in smoke, at least her family would be together.

The four remaining Cullens boarded a flight to Italy, hoping they'd make it to Volterra before the X-Men moved on.

~PP2~

Edward stumbled, disoriented from from Azazel's preferred mode of transportation. Blinking rapidly, he regained his bearings and found that he was yet again in Rogue's tower.

"Why are we back here?" Rogue asked.

"I thought you'd like to collect some of your affects," Azazel answered. Bella still retained primary control over the mutant.

"Yeah...I guess I could never get back in here. Wherever here is..."

Bella formed Azazel's mouth to respond, "Remy guesses that you're in Tibet, in the Himalayan mountains somewhere on Mount Kailash."

"Treacherous terrain for humans. A perfect hideout for immortals," Edward added, finishing Bella's thoughts.

"Bella, right?" Rogue asked, wishing to address their deliverer directly. Azazel nodded. "Gambit is with you, working with you to find me?" Azazel nodded again. It took a great deal of effort to control Azazel's mind. Directing him to speak was a massive strain on Bella's powers.

Rogue's smile was blinding at the news.

"I told you..." Edward teased, playfully nudging his new friend. Rogue flitted about the room gathering clothing and other items in a small bag. She stopped beside the sofa and stood staring at the floor where her mother died. Edward placed a hand on her shoulder, understanding her quiet mourning. Azazel moved to Rogue's other side and placed his hand on her other shoulder.

"I am sorry, Anna. I cared for Raven, deeply," he said. Gone was the feminine harmony that softened the mutant's voice. Azazel spoke for himself. Edward became nervous, fearing that Bella lost control of the powerful mutant.

He knew there was a hidden door, but he had no money or identification on him to purchase their fare back home. They were high in the mountains. Edward briefly calculated how quickly he'd have to race down the mountainside with Rogue on his back in order to keep her from freezing to death. If they made it that far, he'd have to traverse Asia to find a sympathetic coven that could get word to his family so they could send for them.

If Bella had lost her grasp on Azazel Edward feared they may be trapped.

Rogue turned to her former captor and hugged him gently. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Bella..." Azazel nodded and Edward smiled. "I'm ready to go home now, Love. I've missed you." Azazel nodded again and the three of them vanished in a red wisp of smoke.

~PP2~

The Cullens threw a lot of money around Seattle, and then Tuscany, in order to get swift and first class accommodations that would carry them to Volterra. Alice suggested they rent out several suites at the Four Seasons in Tuscany. "You never know if someone might need them," she hinted. Waggling her eyebrows in a manner reminiscent of Emmett.

Jasper reveled in the lightness of his mate. She had lost herself for a while. He surmised that she must have Seen something positive. He dared to hope her vision showed an end to Edward and Bella's torment.

Pushing feelings of joy and optimism her husband's way, Alice sauntered up to the statuesque vampire and pulled him down to her level. She kissed his mouth firmly, hoping to convey her feelings. How sorry she was for shutting down and shutting them all out.

"It's all right, sugar. Don't you fret none. I got a feeling that everything will work out in our favor," Jasper drawled.

Alice squealed as a yellow Porsche pulled up in front of her. Jasper laughed as he took the key from the valet and moved to climb into the driver's seat. Not bothering with human facades, Alice yanked her husband out of the car. "Nuh uh, bucco. I'm driving. Your scrawny ass is riding shotgun."

Carlisle and Esme chuckled at the Whitlocks and climbed into their own car—Carlisle's standard black Mercedes.

Jasper walked lithely around the hood of the car. Alice revved the engine excitedly while she waited for her husband to get settled into the passenger seat. "Can we go now, Jasper? Edward will arrive any moment!" Alice squealed as she put the car in gear. The Cullens took off like a shot. It was a little more than an hour to Volterra. The Cullens would make it in less than half the time.

~PP2~

Edward and Rogue found themselves in the opulence of the Volturi's reception area. Azazel stood nearby, but the familiar glint in his eye had vanished.

The mutant made no aggressive moves towards the pair. Instead he nodded at Gianna who stood shocked at the trio's arrival. Azazel turned to walk toward the large doors of the antechamber. Edward reluctantly followed with Rogue clutching onto his arm as if it were a lifeline.

"_Edward, can you hear me?"_ Rogue silently asked as her eyes darted around the ancient hallway. She'd never been in this part of the castle before and had no idea what dangers may lurk in the shadows.

Edward snickered at her question. No one's mind had ever been truly closed to him save for Bella and Wolverine's. _"Yes, Anna. I can hear you. And you can hear me. We'll be fine. Our family is just beyond those doors. Listen...Don't you hear them?"_

He stilled their movements to allow Rogue a moment to absorb the thoughts around her. She saw another vampire, ashen and ancient like Aro, sitting upon a throne. He had a triumphant smile on his face as he looked down upon Aro. Rogue nearly cried out at the sight of him lounging on the steps of the throne platform as if all was right with the world. His smugness boiled her blood. Now that she knew the truth about Aro's intentions, Rogue was angry with herself but more-so wanted Aro to pay.

Glancing up at Edward she knew he saw the same image. He nodded, encouraging her to keep looking. Storm was there. Rogue spied her teacher and friend through Colossus' mind. Logan held onto Storm tightly as they both stood near a brown haired girl Rogue immediately recognized through Edward's memories as Bella. Beside Bella was another vampire she didn't know. Tall, handsome, and burly with light eyes like Edward's. On the other side of Bella stood Remy.

Edward growled at the Cajun's thoughts. He was drawn to Bella but was unsure of what the attraction meant. She was beautiful and kind. Fierce and powerful. _So much like Rogue..._Gambit thought. Edward calmed a bit, believing nothing untoward was afoot, and continued to touch on the other minds in the room. Like everyone in the room, Remy stood in awe of the young mutant who, a moment ago was frozen in concentration and now her movements were suddenly a blur.

The doors to the antechamber buckled and then burst open as if pulled down by a giant. Edward found himself tackled to the ground, his face peppered with kisses, and hot tears rained down on his face.

Surprised and curious minds resonated all around immediately followed by laughter.

Edward's mind and heart were too full to care that he had an audience. The creature he held in his arms overwhelmed all his senses. He kissed her sweet lips, lapping at them before claiming her mouth fully. The couple groaned under the all-consuming power of their reunion.

A mass of jumbled images and incoherent thoughts flooded Edward's mind. His bride had been through hell. Her rapid-fire retelling gutted him. _"I'm so sorry, Love. I'll never leave you again. I swear it."_

"_Edward...Oh, Edward! I can't believe you're really here. Please tell me that this is real."_ Even in her mind Bella was sobbing.

Edward sat up, still holding his bride tightly. Bella clawed at his back and arms, terrified to let him go. She wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles. Nothing would be able to separate them. They remained on the stone floor for quite a while, locked in a never-ending kiss.

Rogue's eyes welled up with confused tears. Edward was a good man and had quickly become a devoted friend. Hearing all the thoughts that coursed through Edward and Bella's minds, Rogue's knees nearly buckled at the intensity of their love. She prayed for Edward's gift to dissipate and give her peace. She was happy for him being reunited with his young bride, but witnessing Bella and Edward's elation with her eyes and also through their own was torture.

Colossus noticed Rogue's distress and moved to support her. The others moved as well and greeted Rogue, welcoming her back into the fold. She was warmly embraced by her mutant brethren. Then she finally faced Gambit.

"Hello Remy."

"Anna...I missed you, cher,"

She couldn't hold his gaze, her eyes darted around the chamber looking for another.

"Thank you for coming for me, Gambit. I didn't think anyone cared. I was lost for so long. I really—," Rogue's voice cracked as she was overcome by emotion. Gambit reached out to catch a fat tear as it fell from her eye.

"Don't cry, shh," he cooed, pulling her into a tight embrace. "We'll figure it all out. You don't have to decide right now, okay?"

Rogue nodded and wiped her tears. "We'll talk, okay? I'm just really confused right now, Gambit. I'm not sure what I want or where I belong."

"You've been gone a long time, Anna," Bobby added, coming up quietly beside the couple. "There's a lot you need to sort through. There's a whole new world out there, you've missed a lot!"

Rogue threw herself into Bobby's waiting arms and then moved to embrace Kitty, always careful not to touch anyone skin to skin. "Welcome back, Rogue."

She scoffed and shook her head. "I don't know yet if it's good to be back, Kit. Thanks for taking care of everybody while I was away," Rogue said with a coy wink causing the younger woman to blush and grip Iceman's hand.

"Hey kid, c'mere!" Logan growled. "Why am I the last one that gets some love? I thought we had a good thing going, then you up and get kidnapped on me. I'm hurt, deeply wounded," Logan said playfully.

"I thought about you every day, Logan. I missed you," Rogue cried as she threw her arms around her mentor and friend.

Behind them the outer castle doors flew open. Gianna threw up her hands in exasperation. "Doesn't anybody make appointments anymore!?" she yelled and began muttering obscenities in Italian.

* * *

**A/N:** The Cullens did a whole lot of nothing while Edward was gone. I needed Carlisle to acknowledge his hand in this mess so that they all can heal. I'm not a huge canon Alice fan. I think she's a tyrant and enjoys everyone being beholden to her. That being said, I do enjoy fics where Alice embraces the dark side. I've only come across a couple like that. Bloody Kisses by CaraNo is an excellent O/S.

I came across Downward Spiral by content1 which has Edward being kidnapped for the same purpose as in my fic, except it isn't mutants. It is an intelligent and well written fic. Edward embraces his dark side in this one. It is sexy and funny, especially when Tanya comes to visit. I think it is a sequel, but it stands alone in my opinion.

So...everyone is together again. Next couple of chapters we'll deal with Aro and Azazel, if he's still hanging around. The happy couple have a proper reunion—without an audience. They need to make up for lost time.

Some think that Rogue and Gambit are a threat to Edward and Bella's relationship. They're not. In traumatic events victims may forge relationships and romantic feelings toward one another because of the commonality of the trauma. Usually, once things get back to normal, the infatuation or dependency fades. In R/G & E/B's cases, I chose these characters because of the physical similarities which would comfort and confuse the other.

Thanks for reading!

Until next time...


	14. Chapter 14

PP2 TAINTED

CHAPTER 14

**A/N:** Sorry for the posting delays and then flooding you with updates. I wanted to have the rest of the story written already before I posted.

There's some vampire/mutant citrus in this chapter.

As always, read and review. Please and thank you!

* * *

"Edward! Bella!" a new chorus of voices called, bursting the couple's bubble. Before they fully broke their kiss they were enveloped in four sets of stone arms, crushing them in the most loving way.

"Oh thank God! My children are safe. Edward, let me look at you..." Esme cried as she pulled back from the group hug. "What have they done to you?"

"Not much, Mother. All is well now. It's over. Please, Esme, don't cry," Edward opened his arms, shifting Bella on his lap to welcome his adoptive mother into his arms.

Esme inhaled deeply at Edward's neck near Carlisle's bite, absorbing the familiar scent which held traces of her mate—Edward's sire. It comforted her, helped her to grasp that their reunion was real.

Edward chuckled at his mother's behavior. _"Oh shut it, you. I've missed you, Edward. Let me have my moment to just soak you into my pores. First you were away at the Institute, now this..." _Esme's thoughts trailed off as she once again was overcome.

"I've missed you too, Esme. Go ahead...sniff away," Edward teased, extending his neck to provide his mother and his wife better access.

While lifting his head Edward's eyes met the remorseful ones of his sire, his father, Carlisle. _"I am truly overjoyed that you have returned safely to us, son. Your loss has been quite difficult for us all to bear. Please forgive me for not protecting you as I should have. This trauma that you and Bella have endured...blame falls squarely to me, son."_ Carlisle's eyes shined with humble tears that will never fall.

Edward moved to stand, still holding his wife and mother tightly to his side. Bella refused to look at Carlisle. Her bitterness was still raw and simmered just under the surface of the euphoria of Edward's return.

Edward felt her tense as he moved closer to his sire. "It's all right, Love. We need to address him. I'm not going to leave you again," Edward whispered. Esme looked at the young couple, acknowledging their discomfort and removed herself from Edward's embrace and glided into Carlisle's.

"_No, Edward. I don't want to go to him. It's all too much right now. I don't have the control that I need in order to deal with everything that I'm feeling...Carlisle and the Volturi, it's just too much right now,"_ Bella confessed as she trembled in her husband's arms.

"Edward, I see that Bella is quite distressed. We shall move into the next room and provide you two some semblance of privacy," Carlisle offered. He moved through the doorway of the antechamber. The others filed in behind him. Mutant and vampire alike moved in an orderly processional behind the stately vampire. Bella watched their forms retreat through the broken door. Once they were all in the chamber Bella utilized her telekinesis to quickly right the shattered door, and closed she and Edward off from the large cadre of supernatural beings in the next room.

"Walk with me, Bella." Edward took his bride's hand and led her out of the castle.

The Italian hillsides glowed with the purple, reds, and oranges of the sunset as twilight fell on Volterra. Edward inhaled deeply. It had been too long since he was out in the open, clean air. He caught the scent of of a fox which caused venom his to flow. He was thirsty.

"You need to feed," Bella stated. "I'll come with you. Maybe you can find something more substantial than weasels, rabbits, and foxes up in the park."

Edward took Bella's head in his hands and kissed her soundly before they raced away toward one of the many nature preserves which surround Tuscany.

The scent of wild boar permeated the air. They were abundant but aggressive. Edward was not in the mood to fight with his meal. Moving farther into the park the scent of deer overwhelmed him. Spotting a small herd to the north, Edward took off after them. He interrupted a pack of wolves who had the same idea. The scent of the carnivores was so much more appealing than the small roe deer. Without hesitation Edward lunged at one of the large males near the head of the hunting party, and crushed its spine before truly realizing there was danger.

Hot rivulets of the beast's blood ran down Edward's throat sating his thirst. In the flurry of the hunt, Edward let go of Bella's hand. His hunger had overtaken all rational thought. As his wits returned, Edward became nervous. His eyes scanned the countryside for his bride.

Before Edward's panic could set in Bella withdrew her shield and landed with a soft thud beside her husband as he discarded his meal of a wolf and two deer. He felt rejuvenated and Bella could hear the glut of blood sloshing around in Edward's belly.

Bella's delicate but unmistakeable scent wafted around him. It permeated all parts of him—physically and spiritually.

"I love you," he declared as he stood facing her; his hands at his sides while his fingers twitched, desperate to glide across Bella's soft, warm flesh. Edward's eyes, bright and golden just moments before were now black as coal as they raked over his wife's body.

Bella's snug jeans and loose, long-sleeved Henley, in Edward's mind's eye, were akin to the most risque lingerie. Edward's eyes narrowed as he realized that Bella was wearing his shirt. That knowledge made her all the more appealing to him. Suddenly nervous, Bella tugged on the hem of the shirt that hung on her like a tunic, grazing her upper thighs. "I needed to feel close to you somehow. To keep your scent with me always," she confessed as she fidgeted. Her body trembled with eager anticipation. Edward looked feral and hungry. His piercing gaze reawakened a deep need.

"I want you...I need you, Bella," Edward growled. Before she could respond, Edward was upon her. He picked her up and settled his bride upon his hips as he pressed her back against a nearby tree. He wanted to consume her. Edward's body needed Bella just as much as it needed blood to sustain itself.

Having been kept in a constant state of arousal for days, Edward was near combustion. Sucking Bella's top lip while she nibbled on his bottom one, Edward ground himself into her. The friction caused a delicious heat to send swirls of their combined pheromones up into Edward's nostrils. He growled again, fighting his animal-nature in order to keep his bride's clothing in tact.

Edward clawed at Bella's denim-clad core, ruining the material. _"Damn, sorry, Love. I'll buy you a hundred more pair when we get home."_ Bella was left panting before her husband in her now seat-less jeans. The fresh wave of Bella's scent slammed Edward hard. He began to fumble with his own fly, releasing himself to the cool night air. Bella giggled through their kisses at Edward's eagerness.

Edward dropped to his knees and gazed up at his wife with reverential adoration. "I love you, so much, my Bella." His hands massaged a fiery path up and down his bride's legs. The sensation was exhilarating. Bella trembled and shuddered as Edward's fingers grazed her swollen and pulsating sex.

"Edward," she choked out. "I love you too. There's no me without you." Edward gripped Bella's hips, directing a leg over his shoulder and devoured his wife's essence with precise finesse. Bella's eyes flew open wide at the new sensation. Edward had never kissed her that way before.

Tears of joy and completion spilled from Bella's eyes as she ground her hips into her husband's face. Edward expertly sucked, licked, and nipped bringing Bella to a surprising climax. Bella gasped and screamed Edward's name over and over as her entire being quaked with pleasure.

Edward listened to his beloved's mind as he brought her pleasure. The weight of her pain during their separation was nearly too much for Bella to carry; she retreated within herself, operating off of instinct and routine. As Bella crescendoed Edward saw a Thunderbird rise in synchronicity with his wife's instinctual response to his ministrations.

Bella's fingers gouged thick tracks into the tree as the power of her orgasm rocked her. The Thunderbird of Bella's psyche spread its fiery wings in preparation for ascension. Edward felt even more heat radiate from his bride as the bird flapped its wings and took flight.

Bella's small body convulsed as she released a primal utterance of ecstasy. The sight, sound, feel, and taste of Bella's release caused Edward to unexpectedly reach his own vertex. His hips thrust forward while he growled and groaned as his seed spilled onto the ground in thick, haggard spurts.

Edward placed languid, open mouthed kisses to his bride's core as their bodies calmed.

Righting their clothing as best he could, Edward pulled his bride to him. He relished the thick and steady beat of her heart and took pride in causing its current rapid pace. "Are you well, Love?" Edward asked with a knowing smirk.

Bella smacked him in the chest and shook her head. "I'm perfectly fine...now." Bella grabbed Edward by the shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. "Thank you," she mumbled through their kiss. "We'd better get back. We still have business to attend to.

Edward shimmied Bella's shirt down to cover her ruined pants in an effort to maintain his bride's modesty. He noticed behind her the tree had deep gouges and scorch marks. Discreetly he spied the back of Bella's shirt, it seemed unaffected. Edward internally shrugged. His bride was one of a kind and her powers were continually growing. These changes were unpredictable and extreme and something Edward would never quite get used to.

"What is it?" Bella asked, picking up the inquisitive tenor of her husband's mind.

"I'm curious...when did the Thunderbird appear?" Bella looked at Edward in confusion.

"What are you talking about? What Thunderbird?"

"A large, blue bird with wings of fire. Doesn't ring a bell?"

"Come on, Edward. Get serious."

"I am serious, Love. You are more like your mother than you care to admit. I should talk to Logan about this. Maybe he's noticed something while I was away." Edward tried to play off the lasting effects that his kidnapping may have on his bride. It pained him to know that this new manifestation could be a result of the emotional turmoil that they've recently experienced.

Bella ran her hand along the charred tree. The damage seemed superficial, her nails did more harm.

"This is weird, Edward. Let's talk to Logan as soon as we're alone. In the meantime I think it would be best if you didn't get me too _excited_," Bella said with a coy wink.

"Yes dear," Edward said huskily. His mouth dangerously close to the sensitive flesh behind Bella's ear.

"You are a dangerous, dangerous man, Edward Anthony," Bella teased, using her shield to push her husband away from her. "Come on, I'll race you back!"

~PP2~

Bella had effectively sealed the mutants and vampires into the Volturi's antechamber. Carlisle smirked at his daughter-in-law's impressive ability. The group that stood before him was brought together because of her. They each were irrevocably changed by Bella in one way or another. Marcus witnessed the strength of those bonds before and saw today that those bonds were no less strong as they were three years ago.

"Carlisle, I am glad that this trouble has been brought to a peaceful resolution. You have your first returned and those who stand accused have been detained," Marcus greeted with false sincerity.

"I have no more patience for ceremony today, Marcus. I have shamed myself and my family by following your advice. I fear that I have lost the respect of my son and his bride. I will not risk my family any longer for the sake of diplomacy. Aro must pay. His accomplices must stand trail and pay for their crimes as well. The only acceptable judgment is death!"

Demetri emerged from the shadows and spoke quietly. "What you suggest would mean death for us all, Carlisle. In my opinion, we all are responsible for the young ones' torment. We, as the Volturi Counsel, sentenced Aro to eternal confinement when, at least for me, he should have been turned to ash. I will not plead for leniency, I do not deserve it. I was put in a position to lead and I did not have the courage of character to stand for what I believed to be the best and most right course. I failed those who trusted my judgment just as heinously as Aro."

The mutants were aghast at Demetri's speech. The X-Men spoke up to challenge him. "You've been the only one, in this whole fuckery, who operated with any real measure of the kids' best interest at heart. I trust you, man. You don't need to lay down and die because of one mistake. To err is human..." Logan countered.

Demetri chuckled lightly. "Human...I am not. I have walked this earth nearly as long as the Brothers, I should have acted with more wisdom."

"Look, the shit that's gone down was all Aro's doing. Point blank. Period. You at least have enough wisdom to admit that you've made a mistake. You owned up to it, dude. We all accept it. We accept your apology. Once Bell and Ed come back, they'll accept it too. I just know it," Emmett argued.

Aro continued to lounge on the throne room stairs, exhibiting more human mannerisms this evening than he had his entire existence. "I agree with the Oaf. You have always been wise counsel, Demetri. Do not throw away your talent over a small lapse in judgment," Aro added.

"No one asked your opinion, Aro," Rogue interjected. Bitterness, anger, and inferiority rolled off of her in powerful, pulsating torrents.

Behind them the door quaked, drawing their attention to the reunited newlyweds as they floated into the chamber. Edward was surprised at the internal arguments roiling in his friends' and family's minds. A frown marred Edward's recently placid face. Bella became agitated at the tension in the room. She knew they weren't going to be braiding each other's hair or dancing in their underwear when she returned, but she had hoped that some progress would be made toward the best way to rid the earth of Azazel and Aro.

Much to everyone's surprise, Azazel remained in the chamber with the group. His presence offered a sense of finality—closure for those most deeply affected by Aro's schemes. Azazel was not running; instead he faced those who he had wronged and would accept their wrath. Edward and Bella both scanned the mutant's surprisingly tranquil and resolute mind.

Edward gave a sideways glance to his wife, asking if the demonic mutant was still under her control. She shook her head no.

"Ah, the happy couple has returned. I see, Bella, that color has overtaken your pallor. Such a lovely blossom of pink now dwells in your flesh. Our dear Edward is most certainly the cause of it, yes?" Aro teased, observing the couple's slightly askew clothing.

Edward growled forcefully at Aro as Bella seethed beside him.

"Enough, Aro!" Carlisle demanded. There was no mistaking the authority and fury in his tone. Aro's eyes brightened at his old friend's slight loss of composure. Aro always thought Carlisle's most admirable trait was his steady calm. Today he relished in seeing that practiced facade crack. Even if he were to die today, Aro knew now, without a shadow of doubt, that he'd left an indelible mark, changing each and every being around him.

"_Edward, I don't want to be here..."_ Bella pleaded. Her emotions were all over the place. Jasper diverted his focus from Rogue to his sister-in-law, pushing wave after wave of calm at Bella only to have his talent fall impotent at her feet.

Edward leveled a stern look at his wife. _"We MUST deal with this, Bella. We cannot run away because it is unpleasant. We are adults – we must behave as such. I am here—with you—nothing will change that. Ever again." _Edward gripped Bella's chin firmly, giving it a dominating tug which forced her eyes to meet his. _"This is what we wanted all along, to have a say in the final decision. We should have never stepped aside. Now we have the opportunity to right that wrong."_ Edward placed small, chaste kisses to his bride's lips as he shared his thoughts with her. _"I need you, Bella, to stand beside me, not behind me."_

Closing her eyes forced tears down Bella's cheeks. She was tired of being strong, of leading. It seemed as if she'd been plopped down on a throne at the tender age of sixteen and told to rule. All the fighting was instinct. She simply needed to protect those she loved. During all that she learned that she was born to be some sort of messiah for the mutant world. Nearly every moment since then has been spent in training. Training for what—bounty hunting and revenge killings?

Bella was unsure of what she was here for. Jean hadn't visited her in years. Bella feared that she'd fumble around for eternity, waiting for another threat to arise. Exhausted, Bella wanted to be led, but not blindly so. She desired firm guidance with a loving hand. She wanted to contribute, to partner with wise counsel—not be the absolute power it seemed that her mother designed her to be. Firmly embedded in Edward's embrace Bella decided that she wanted to be just a girl in love with a boy and experience all that that entailed.

Edward saw it all. Everything that Bella was thinking and feeling. His dead heart broke for his beautiful bride. The Victorian man in him wanted to erase all her doubts and take on all her burdens The modern man in him challenged that part of what he loved was Bella's fierce mind and strong will. Her instinct was to lead and face problems head-on. He could not let her back down now that the threat had been neutralized. "Look at me, Bella. We can do this, we will do this—together."

* * *

**A/N: **The lovebirds have been reunited. Next couple of chapters we'll deal with what the Counsel judgement of Aro and his cronies.

Bella's emotions are still raw. Edward's with her now and she just wants to ignore unpleasant things. She hasn't learned anything, has she?

Until next time...


	15. Chapter 15

PP2 – TAINTED

CHAPTER 15

**A/N:** Don't have a whole lot to say. See you at the bottom.

"Azazel..." Carlisle turned to address Aro's accomplice. "You stand accused of aiding Aro in crimes against mutants, murdering countless innocent men and women. Here lies an opportunity to offer some semblance of peace to those you have offended. Your presence here tells us that you wish to do the honorable thing and not flee."

"I will not run," Azazel said calmly. His gaze never faltered from Carlisle's.

"Anna, may we have a word?" Carlisle asked as he gestured to a table and chairs that sat in a nearby alcove. Rogue moved tentatively, unsure of what this unknown vampire would want with her. He was lovely...the golden eyes were a definite draw.

Rogue shook her head to knock the wayward thoughts loose._ What's wrong with me? I'm acting like a boy-crazed teenager. Get it together, woman!_ Rogue rolled her eyes at Edward at his deep chuckle, momentarily forgetting that he could hear her thoughts.

Carlisle pulled a chair out for the mutant woman and he smoothly slid into one of his own. "So, um...I don't know your name. Are you somehow related to Edward and those others there? The ones with the golden eyes?"

"Yes, Anna," Carlisle answered, smiling genuinely as he looked between Rogue and his family. "I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Edward...he was the first member of my family. Then my lovely wife, Esme joined us. Not long after that we welcomed Rosalie into the fold."

"Rosie's back at the Institute, you'll meet her soon. Somebody's gotta look after the kiddies, right?" Emmett bellowed, surprising Rogue when he appeared beside Carlisle and reached out his hand in introduction. "I'm Emmett. Rosalie's my wife. Those two over there," Emmett said, thrusting a thumb in Alice and Jasper's direction, "are Alice and Jasper. They belong to us too."

Rogue was intrigued by this coven. Emmett's warm smile was comforting in this tense situation.

"Thank you, Emmett," Carlisle said, dismissing his large, childlike son. Once Emmett was a comfortable distance away Carlisle began his line of questioning. "I asked you to sit with me, Anna, because I would like to understand what you've been through. How you were treated during your time in captivity. I am a medical doctor and would be happy to examine you, if you feel the need. My concern...our concern, is that you may not truly understand that you were a prisoner. Aro, Azazel, and their accomplices restricted your every movement, correct?" Rogue nodded in agreement.

"Were you told of your exact location?"

Rogue shook her head no. "The only time I knew where I was was when Azazel brought me here," she answered and waved her hands around the chamber. "I knew I was in Italy, but not where. Where exactly is Volterra?" she asked sheepishly.

"We are not more than an hour outside of Tuscany, my dear," Marcus called out from his throne. "

"Oh." Rogue's face was shocked and crestfallen.

Carlisle smiled, understanding Rogue's surprise at being so close to civilization so many times. "Please don't be upset with yourself, Anna. As I understand it, Aro and company made it quite comfortable for you. And, your mutation does not have the same effect on vampires as it does on others. Developing affections for your captors is not unheard of nor is it unusual, however, Aro and the others have committed gruesome crimes against mutants. You, being held the longest and the last to be released, deserve the opportunity to participate in the dispensation of justice. There are countless others who have lost their lives at Aro's hand. They no longer have a voice. I ask you to speak for them." Carlisle's eyes were soft and pleading. He did not want to make another weighty judgement without the full participation of everyone that was affected.

"But, I don't understand why you need my input. I mean...I'm pissed at Aro," Rogue said with a small growl. "I just found out what he really wanted with me. But, I can't say that I entirely disagree with him."

Bella was at the table in a flash, her fury was visible as her veins pulsed a vivid blue. "You can't be serious! What do you mean you don't disagree? Explain!" Bella shouted a hairsbreadth away from Rogue. The other mutant's eyes were wide in shock, she'd never seen something so terrifying as Bella in that moment.

"Bella, please calm yourself," Carlisle pleaded.

She whipped her head to face her father-in-law. "You—I'm not ready to talk to you," Bella said through a growl. Carlisle nodded in understanding and averted his eyes.

Edward slid his arms around his wife's waist and tugged her back. He pulled her tightly against his chest. Bella's own chest was heaving erratically. Placing small kisses against the shell of Bella's ear, Edward cooed comforting words to his wife and steeled his grip, pulling them down into a chair. "Bella, please," Edward whispered as he rubbed circles on her thigh with his free hand. She wasn't resisting Edward's hold much._ "Love, please don't take your frustrations out on Anna. She is a victim in all this as well. Calm down and see the truth for yourself. She's speaking from her own perspective. Her mutation is a danger to living beings. Listen to her, please."_

Bella kept an angry mask on her face yet she physically calmed under her husband's hold. Rogue's gaze never faltered. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to upset you, but that's just the way that I feel. Edward can tell you." Rogue's mind went to their brief time in Edward's cave, their shared memories. Her instant attraction to him. How, from Edward's memories of he and Bella's wedding night, she desperately wanted to have that experience for herself.

Bella pressed herself into Edward's lap as she tried to inch away from Rogue's thoughts. Edward's arms wove around Bella. He clutched her tightly again having heard Rogue's thoughts as well. Edward shot his new friend a stern look and discreetly shook his head to discourage Rogue's train of thought.

"Don't act like you know me or my husband. Those memories are ours. You're Aro's prized bitch, pampered and primed for breeding. How dare you sit here and act like you didn't know what he was planning all along. I know..." Bella said as she tapped her temple.

"What? You..you can read minds too?" Rogue's mouth fell open.

"Anna, my wife—her parentage provides her with unmatched abilities. But, she seems to have forgotten herself for the moment."_ "Bella...get it together. One minute you're falling apart, ready to run away. Now you are ready to claw Anna's eyes out. She's done nothing wrong, Bella. NOTHING! Direct your anger at those who deserve it."_

"Listen, Anna. Rogue. Whatever you want to be called. I understand, but I won't allow Aro, you, or anybody else to taint what Edward and I have. I would never betray him and he would never betray me." Edward stiffened beneath Bella._ "What is it?"_ Bella silently questioned her husband.

"_Love__, __let's talk about this later please. We haven't yet had an opportunity to __discuss__ all that w__e __each have been through since we were separated." _Edward's gaze briefly shot to Gambit.

Bella's eyes went wide at her husband's thoughts and memories. She clapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming._ "I thought...I hoped that it was a lie. That Aro and Azazel were just toying with me. Trying to break my focus."_

"_I'm so sorry, Bella. I was hallucinating under Corin's influence__. I was __thinking of you__! I believed__ it was you__!__ By the time I regained my faculties and learned the truth it was too late. Joanna was dead."_

"_Edward, no. You didn't. And we just...you—you cheated on me?"_ Bella shook her head furiously. She hoped the offending thoughts would tumble out of her head and onto the floor to be swept away.

Everyone present watched the exchange with rapt attention. Although no one could hear the couple's silent conversation, they could tell from the expressions that flitted across Bella and Edward's faces that it was not pleasant news. Emmett was pacing, ready to pounce. Jasper inched closer, hoping that Bella would not block his assistance. He pushed strong waves of calm to his brother and sister-in-law.

"_I cannot tell you enough how sorry I am for betraying your trust. It will never happen again. Aro's aim, when he took me, was to impregnate mutant females. Bella, how else do you think that would happen? Love, we knew he hoped for this years ago. We were careless and let our guard down."_

"_Too caught up in our own happiness..."_ Bella finished Edward's thoughts. He nodded into his wife's neck.

"I love you, Bella. I would never betray your trust, not willingly. You have to believe me. I'll do whatever I can to have your trust again."

"Ah, is it fair to wager that you've told your young bride about your encounter with young Joanna? That is what has the fair Bella so agitated and you, Edward, apologizing so profusely," Aro cackled.

"You all are cowards, afraid to face the truth in what I desire. There will be a day where we are no longer relegated to shadows and superstition. WE WILL RULE! Mark my words. Humans are stupid and fragile. These mutants here are evidence that humans are inferior; cattle, stupid beasts placed here to serve us." Aro's eyes were black with rage, his lips pulled back from his teeth as he gritted out his demented vision. Bella thrust her shield out to restrain Aro's movement. His mind was wild yet determined. He knew he would be destroyed. His bloodlust had him eager to take someone with him.

The others in the chamber looked to one another and absorbed Aro's words. Each quietly acknowledging their truth.

"Destroying Aro will do nothing to stop evolution. His vision will come to pass, although at a slower pace than he had hoped. It may take a thousand years, or could happen overnight. What I do know is that I will not live in fear of Aro tearing apart my family or any others," Carlisle admitted. He moved to stand on the throne platform to address all those gathered. Every vampire and human in the castle came to stand witness. "I will do all that is within my power to ensure that ours is a peaceful future."

Demetri and Marcus stood beside him as he spoke. "Aro has admitted to his crimes. I believe the most fair and reasonable judgement is death. All those opposed to this punishment should please speak now. This is your only opportunity to challenge the Volturi Counsel." Pausing to survey the crowd there was not one who spoke up to save Aro's life. Carlisle closed his eyes and nodded his head in acceptance. "Very well then."

"Felix..." Marcus called. The hulking vampire was upon Aro in a flash but could not grasp him due to Bella's shield. "Child, please release Aro so that judgement may be dispensed."

Bella reluctantly withdrew her shield and slumped back against Edward.

Felix moved to continue his task. He took a still fighting Aro into his arms as a lover would. Pulling Aro so they stood chest to chest, Felix wound his arms under Aro's and reached up for his head. With a firm grip, Felix yanked Aro's head back, removing it from the vampire's shoulders. Many of the gathered winced and gasped in shock at the violent keening sound that reverberated through the chamber as the vampire's tendons, muscles, and bones were separated. Silvery, shimmering venom oozed from Aro's wounds and pooled onto the stone floor like a puddle of mercury.

Moving to the now open grating in the center of the chamber, Felix tossed Aro's flailing form down its depths. Listening for the thud of his cold, stone body hitting the bottom, Felix then tossed a lit match down the chute. Immediately a thick, purple plume of smoke rose from the hole. Felix turned to his leaders. Carlisle, Demetri, and Marcus nodded, directing Felix to toss Aro's head to the fiery depths as well.

"I thank you for your faithful service, Felix," Marcus said. The giant vampire moved silently to his master's side awaiting his next order.

Edward cleared his throat and shot a glance to Rogue as she keenly watched Felix. "See...an unfortunate employer," Edward whispered, teasing his new friend. Having heard him, Rogue's attention was drawn to Edward. She narrowed her eyes, feigning annoyance, but could not hide her small, sweet smile.

"Anna, Edward...please step forward," Demetri asked. Edward removed Bella from his lap and took his place beside Rogue as they faced the Volturi Counsel. Bella seethed at Edward's display and saw Rogue as a threat. Sensing his bride's anger, Edward silently beckoned Bella to join him. She moved swiftly to her husband's side, holding tightly to his hand. To the side Marcus whispered to Felix. The vampire then moved Azazel to stand before those whom he has wronged. "You are the last of Aro's victims. All others have perished at Aro and Azazel's hands. I am deeply sorry for your pain. I humbly ask for your forgiveness, all of you."

The trio nodded in synchronicity, each of them witnessing for themselves the great depths of grief and regret that threatened to consume Demetri.

"We accept your apology, Demetri, although none is necessary," Edward answered. Demetri offered them a small smile. His thoughts began to solidify into a resolute determination to be a better leader.

"Thank you, my friend." Demetri clapped his hand, moving the proceedings along. "I ask your advice on the best course of action for Aro's accomplice."

Rogue spoke up first. "I don't want anyone's blood on my hands, however, I don't want to worry about him showing up and disrupting my life again. I'm not entirely sure...inject him with the cure?" she said with a shrug.

"What we've learned, Anna, is that the cure is not permanent. It's effects last for several years and then mutant traits resurface. It is the nature of your evolution...mutation. It is continually changing. As a doctor, I took an oath to do no harm, however, I cannot, with a clear conscious, allow Azazel to be vaccinated only to regain his abilities and reignite violence in our world. Bella...it pains me to ask this of you, but you are the only one capable of this dispensation. We've witnessed your power against Jane and Alec. I ask that you do the same here, today. Remove Azazel's gifts.

Bella staggered back at Carlisle's request. She did not want him to die, at least she didn't think she did. The mutant did not flinch or make any indication that he'd even heard what had been said. Azazel simply looked upon the assembled with a blank stare. His mind was void of all thought except the cherubic face of his infant son who shared his black hair and his mother's royal blue flesh and bright, yellow eyes.

"Can't we have a little bit of time to discuss things before you make me don a black cloak and become an executioner again?" Bella whined.

Emmett marched up to Bella and pulled her away from Edward. He nodded for Logan to follow and shot Edward a look that told him to stay put. Once the three of them were away from prying eyes Emmett's usual jolly demeanor turned acerbic. He narrowed his eyes and gave Bella's shoulder a shove.

"What the hell, Bella? I know this has been the shittiest time of your life, but damn, girl! Edward's back. You've got your chance right here to put an end to all this bullshit, but you're punking out. I can't believe you!" Emmett punctuated his statement with another firm shoulder shove. "Tell her, El. She's slipping, losing her grip. What the fuck happened to 'Badass Bella'? This in front of me..." Emmett waved his hands in Bella's direction, his face twisted in disgust. "I don't know what this is in front of me. Damn—Rosie will be so disappointed."

Emmett moved to storm past Bella and shoved her once more. "Don't touch me again, Emmett. I_ will_ take you out. And don't you dare try and use Rosalie against me."

Bella's eyes softened at the thought of disappointing her sister-in-law. Out of them all, Bella wanted to always be someone worthy of Rosalie's respect. Her human life ended when she was brutalized and violated by her fiancée and his friends. Although she carries no physical scars, thanks to Carlisle's venom, Rosalie will walk the earth for all eternity with the emotional and mental scars of her assault.

Over the years Bella learned that most retain very little human memories once they have been turned. It always pained Bella that Rosalie seemed to remember everything of her human life. Now that Emmett, the one who Rose admitted to chasing her darkness away, was goading Bella to do_ something_, Bella felt betrayed and ganged up on. Her glare became stern once again as Emmett loomed over her.

"Pshh, whatever, little girl," Emmett growled as he bent down to look Bella in the eye. "What you gonna do—cry again?"

Logan stepped up and pulled Emmett back. He saw Bella's agitation rise. Her skin shone blue like when he had her in the Danger Room. Logan was not sure what was going on with his daughter, but he liked Emmett―a lot, and didn't want him turned to ash.

"Oh, so you agree with him,_ Dad_?" Bella said with a sneer. Her features softened again as her eyes returned to their usual deep brown. "I don't want to kill anyone or disable anyone. Why me? Why me? Aro's ruined everything." A blue glow surrounded Bella as the Thunderbird began to take shape behind her.

"Baby girl, listen to me," Logan pleaded, taking a few tentative steps forward. He'd seen this before—with Jean. Specifically the night that Bella was conceived and then later at Alcatraz. Her emotions were all over the place and her powers were increased and erratic. "Sometimes...sometimes, baby girl, revenge is a good thing. A just thing. All the shit that I've been through, everything that I've lost—"

"Don't try and rationalize with me, Logan!" Bella screamed, interrupting her father. "You don't remember shit that's happened before. Your mind is fucked, you said it yourself. Nobody could get into it except Mother and the Professor. Well now I know for sure that the apple doesn't fall far. We're both losers in life and love, huh? Just dumb brutes; muscle to do other folks' dirty work. Animals...the_ Wolverine_ and his cub."

"You don't know what you're saying, Bella," Emmett cried out. Bella turned to her brother-in-law as the flaming wings of the Thunderbird unfurled. "Bella...sis...what's happening to you?"

"I wish the cure worked on me...why does it have to be so hard? Why me? Why Mother? Why!" Bella cried as she fell to her knees. The Thunderbird's translucent blue wings engulfed her. "It's all ruined. Everything is marred, dirty...tainted." Bella sobbed into her hands as the blue flames rippled around her prostrate form.

Edward stood near Emmett in shock, unsure of how to approach his wife. "Bella? Bella, please," Edward called. Emmett held him back as Logan drew his daughter into his lap. The flaming wings of the Thunderbird danced upon Logan's skin leaving dark stripes of charred flesh in its wake. Once Bella realized that he was not a threat the flames receded and Logan's skin instantly began to heal.

Bella sobbed into her father's chest. "He...he broke our vows, Logan. He didn't love me enough to resist. And...and that damn Rogue. She wants him! He's imagined it too...I thought he loved me, Logan. He promised he'd love me forever." Logan looked up at his son-in-law with pained eyes. He knew Edward couldn't read his mind, but it didn't take a mind reader to see the fury behind his gaze. "I wanna go home...I want Charlie."

Frozen where he stood, Edward felt mortally wounded by Bella's insecurity and lack of understanding. He tried to hear his bride's mind but was met with nothing. He then pushed his thoughts out in order to help her understand that his betrayal was not premeditated, desired, or willful.

"I don't want to see him. I don't want to talk to him," Bella whispered to her father knowing that Edward would hear. Edward hissed in pain and rubbed his chest just above his dead heart.

"Listen, baby girl, don't worry about Edward. You gotta go do your duty in there. You're the only one who can. Then, I promise, I'll take you back to Charlie's myself. You take as long as you need to be okay and decide what you wanna do next." Logan lifted his daughter's head, forcing her to look at him. "I will not leave your side or let you clock out. Maybe this is part of what Jean was talking about—your destiny. Don't run away from it. Okay?" Logan said as he kissed Bella's nose.

"Okay..." Bella croaked out. Logan stood and moved to carry his daughter back into the chamber. They moved past Edward and he caught Bella's eye._ "Don't...I need some space, time to think. You hurt me, Edward, so bad..."_

"Bella, you know the truth of it all. They manipulated me!"

"I'll talk to you later, Edward. This is conversation best had in private."

"I love you, Bella. That hasn't changed, it won't ever change. Don't push me away, Love. Please."

Bella moved to climb out of her father's arms and face her husband. "I love you too, Edward. But, we need more than that. You're just a boy. I'm just a girl. We're both kids, we need to grow up. You said so yourself. What I've seen and experienced these past several days aged me...you're a vampire, you don't change. I'm afraid that you haven't learned from this," Bella firmly explained before she returned to the chamber.

"Carlisle, Demetri, I'm ready."

"Azazel, do you have anything to say before judgement is levied?" Carlisle asked. Demetri cast a glance at Carlisle, hoping to be like him...one day.

"He's a good example to model oneself after; father, mentor, and friend." Bella whispered in response to Demetri's thoughts.

"Bella, thank you." Bella responded to her father-in-law with a small wink. "Shall we proceed?" Carlisle said loudly, addressing the congregated.

Bella focused her gaze to Azazel. She'd grown familiar with his mind, therefore accessing it again was not a difficult task. As she stared the Thunderbird reappeared. Logan ushered the vampires to move away from Azazel as Bella honed in on him.

The Thunderbird spread its wings in syncopation with Bella's movements. She spread her arms and then brought them back together, her hands forming the point of an arrow. Blue flames leapt from Bella's fingertips onto Azazel. His eyes widened as his head fell back. Releasing a guttural groan, Azazel fell to his knees as his skin turned from red to a mauve and finally resting on a pale butterscotch hue. His tail receded into his body and his ears lost their pointed tips. Although Azazel's hair remained black his eyes went from icy blue to a dark hazel.

Rogue gasped at the sight of him. He made a striking human.

Bella drew the blue light back within her body and the Thunderbird calmed and settled between her shoulder blades. All those present gaped at the young woman. The minds around Bella were silent as she withdrew Azazel's powers. Everyone around her was in awe, Bella's powers were beyond what anyone had ever seen before. Once the blue flames of the Thunderbird were completely extinguished the minds around Bella erupted.

"Thank you, Bella. Thank you all for your service," Carlisle said as his eyes rested upon each person present. "Our service here is done. Anna, we will be in touch and determine proper compensation for your suffering. You are all dismissed."

The assembled filed out of the chamber leaving the Volturi Guard and Counsel to continue their discussions. Azazel lay prostrate on the floor, still reeling from the effects of Bella's powers.

Marcus moved from the throne toward the open grating as purple plumes continued to rise. No one spoke, no one attempted to stop him. Marcus moved at a human pace toward his destruction. Looking down into the pit, Marcus saw that flames still licked at Aro's body. He stepped forward and welcomed the fire which ushered in his own destruction.

Marcus' suffering had finally come to an end. His only thought was his beloved Didyme, to be reunited with her at long last.

**A/N:** I went back and forth on Bella's reaction to Edward's encounter with Joanna and he and Rogue's overactive imaginations. I decided that she was hurt and felt betrayed. Bella's young, like 19 or 20. Edward's the only guy she's ever been interested in, of course it's gonna feel like the end of the world that he succumbed to Aro's games, even if it wasn't all out sex, just thinking about it is enough to set Bella off. Kissing another woman is the ultimate betrayal to Bella, because for years that's all they did. Ya dig?

I couldn't have Bella react like I would have; I've seen enough garbage and betrayal to know what's real and what isn't. I would have brushed it off and helped my husband get over his feelings of inadequacy and self doubt. Bella's not mature enough yet. She still has a lot of growing up to do.

I'm not sure if everyone understands why Bella was so mad at Carlisle. She's young and was looking for someone to blame. It's easier to blame others instead of manning up and taking responsibility. Of course Aro's schemes were his own and not E/B's fault, but in_ Pure Perfection_ they did NOTHING. They walked away and left the decisions about Aro's fate up to others. Carlisle was part of the others.

Until next time...


	16. Chapter 16

PP2 – TAINTED

CHAPTER 16

A/N: We're wrapping things up in Volterra. *Here's a bit of a warning - Edward and Bella don't just kiss and make up. She's furious and doubts the strength of Edward's commitment. Their exchange isn't exactly pleasant.

Read on, let me know what you think.

"Certainly, Anna," Carlisle offered with a sweep of his hand in the fallen mutant's direction. Rogue moved quickly to the still kneeling, and now human, Azazel.

Steeling her nerves, Rogue took a deep breath. "You're a bastard, you know that?" Azazel looked up at her, too weak to stand, he greeted Rogue with a small smirk. He had no more gifts, but his mind was renewed. All sympathetic thoughts vanished along with his powers. "You might not look like the devil anymore, but I can see it...nothing's changed. You're still evil." A traitorous tear escaped Rogue's eye as she mustered up the courage to challenge her tormentor.

All eyes were on Rogue as she squatted down to Azazel's eye level. "You took everything from me. My chance for a normal life, happiness. You are death personified. Look at what you've done to Raven? She's dead because of you, because she loved you. I will avenge her," Rogue declared, clutching Azazel's hand tightly in her own.

His veins constricted and his skin became gray and sallow. The sockets of his eyes darkened as Rogue drained the very life out of him. The vampires in the room stood in awe but made no move to stop her. She deserved her revenge.

After a few minutes Rogue let go and Azazel fell, lifeless to the stone floor. His once powerful body now gaunt and fragile. His bones brittle, his skin and hair ashen. His eyes unseeing behind a milky film. A single breath escaped Azazel as he expired. No one would mourn him or remember him fondly.

Rogue stood and held her head high as she faced the Volturi Counsel. "Thank you," she said as she moved to leave the chamber once again. The small lines that graced her lips and framed her eyes had vanished, her skin had brightened and smoothed, her hair became more lustrous, her form once again youthful, pert, and tone. It was as if Rogue turned back the very hands of time and regained the years Aro and Azazel had stolen from her.

Felix moved to remove Azazel's body and add it to the fire that continued to burn thanks to the addition of Marcus' carcass. Once that task was complete, he moved quickly to stop Rogue from leaving the chamber.

"Anna Marie, I cannot adequately express how happy I am that you have been freed and are unharmed," Felix humbly spoke. A warm pinkness colored Rogue's cheeks as the massive vampire nervously stood before her.

"Thank you, Felix, for your kindness. There are so many things to sort out. I'm not quite sure what my next steps will be," Rogue admitted. In truth she had no idea of what to do next. The Institute was no longer her home and she was unsure about trying to eek out an existence in Louisiana with Gambit. He had too many enemies and was always on the move. Rogue didn't want that kind of life. She'd spent her entire adult life in the company of vampires. "Perhaps I could stay here for a little while? Just until I figure out what I'd like to do with the rest of my life?"

Felix's smile was radiant. "That can be arranged. Please, stay as long as you need to—stay as long as you'd like. You are most welcome here!"

Demetri shook his head at his old friend's giddiness and then looked to Carlisle. "If you are having a long term houseguest, Felix, then you must provide comfortable accommodations along with the proper human facilities. I suggest you get to work," Carlisle said with a smile.

Felix moved to dart off and prepare a wing of the castle for Rogue when she grabbed his arm, stilling his movements. "I'm sure whatever you provide is fine, Felix. Please don't go through too much trouble," she said, offering her own dazzling smile. "Lemme just go grab my bag from the foyer and let the others know what I've decided. Okay?"

Nodding, Felix shifted Rogue's hand from his forearm and lifted it to his lips. "It is an honor that you've chosen to stay with us. Please, take all the time that you need in order to say your goodbyes." His crimson eyes danced with a newfound happiness. Rogue smiled softly in response to the warm buzz that flowed between them. Felix released Rogue's hand and ushered her out to the reception area.

Gambit spied the vampire's intimate contact and became angry. "Anna! What're ya doin', cher?"

"I've decided to stay here for a little while, Remy. After everything, this is what I'm most comfortable with...for now. I'm not ready to be out there, in the world. I've been up in that tower for ages. I can't just throw myself out there and expect to fly. The world is even more different now. Please, Remy. Don't be upset." Tears shimmered in Rogue's eyes as she told her first love goodbye.

Softly stroking her cheek, Gambit nodded. "I understand, I do." He looked around the room at the odd menagerie that surrounded them. He wasn't entirely sure that Rogue would be safe and well taken care of, but he had no choice but to trust her judgement. "What a group we are..." he chuffed as he shook his head and pulled Rogue in for a hug. Gambit kissed Rogue's hair and gave her one last squeeze which made her laugh. "Be good," he said with a wink and swaggered away.

Bella stood apart from the group flanked by Logan and Emmett, Edward hovered behind her in a feeble attempt to give her the space she desired. His mind ran rampant with worry, forcing Bella to close herself off entirely by locking her shields in place.

"Everything's settled then? Can we go now?" Bella asked no one in particular as she marched off following Gambit's lead.

"Of course...I'll send the others to prepare the jet. Are you traveling with us, Bella? I believe the Cullens have accommodations for you all in Tuscany. It goes without saying that you are most welcome to fly back to the Institute with us," Storm answered and moved to take Bella's hand, imploring her to meet her gaze. "Bella...I think it is best for you to remain with your husband and settle your differences, but the decision is yours, my dear." Storm stroked Bella's cheek and offered a tender smile.

"Bella, please give us a chance to set things right. I'm so sorry, it all happened so fast. I wasn't looking...I didn't See," Alice finally spoke up.

Bella assessed her sister-in-law critically. "You know...I've learned a lot through all of this. There are large parts of you that are still human and therefore, fallible. It was wrong of me to lash out at you, Alice, or Carlisle. Whatever has happened, happened. For better or worse, none if it was your fault." Bella paused and cast a mournful look in Edward's direction before casting her eyes to Gambit who leaned against the castle doorway. "There are so many things that I'm feeling right now. I'm confused, angry, and hurt," she said in a whisper.

"Look, I've had more than I can stand of this dusty old place. I need to get back to my Rosie, so if it's all the same to you, Storm, can we get this show on the road?" Emmett bellowed causing Bella to crack a smile. She wrapped her arms around the mammoth vampire._ "Thanks Em. You're the best big brother a girl could ask for."_ Bella silently shared. Emmett returned the sentiment with a wink and a flash of his deep dimples. "Anything for you, kid."

Carlisle joined the group and wrapped Esme up in his arms. "Bella, I do appreciate the sacrifices that you've made in order for justice to be served. We are forever in your debt. Thank you."

Bella could only offer Carlisle a nod. "If you all could just give me a few minutes, I need to speak with Gambit, please." Not waiting for an answer, Bella moved away from her family toward Gambit who greeted her with a wry smile. Edward began pacing. Fear, jealousy, unease rolled off of him in great torrents. Jasper was nearly overcome by the sudden influx. He countered Edward's emotions with strong waves of tranquility. Edward soon calmed.

Once Bella reached Gambit she wrapped them both in her shield. "Hey..." Bella greeted, her voice shaky.

"Hey yourself. What're you gonna do? You takin' off with Logan and them or you goin' home with your husband?" Gambit made sure that he used the word_ husband_ to remind himself that Bella was not a free woman. Now that Rogue had clearly made her choice Gambit was even less sure of what his future held. Bella, he thought, was a woman he could love. There was a definite pull there and she was a lovely girl—very easy on the eyes with a lot of fire. He knew he wanted Bella in his life, but not quite sure how they fit together. Bella was a married woman—mated, but he could not stop thinking about her.

Hearing his thoughts, Bella confessed, "I want you in my life too. I think we're two of a kind, Remy, dontchathink? I don't know what it all means..." Bella cast a glance at Alice, knowing that her Sight was blocked because of her shield. "I'm glad I met you. You've been the key to everything—freeing Edward and...Anna. I'm sorry she didn't choose you. I know you had hoped—"

Gambit shook his head to stop Bella from finishing. "I hoped that she was safe, unharmed. She is. I can live with that. I'll be fine—I always am," he said with a wink and his trademark smirk. "What're you gonna do? Will you be all right?" Worry furrowed Gambit's brow. "You and your Edward have a bit to sort out. Running from your troubles don't seem like you, cher."

Bella shrugged and ducked her head sheepishly. "I know, I know." Bella wrapped Gambit in a tight hug. Edward's growl was audible; Jasper and Carlisle forcibly held him back.

"Someone's jealous," Gambit chuffed. Bella rolled her eyes at both men's display. "You're gonna make 'im sweat, ain't ya?"

Bella could not help the smile that broke through her facade. "Maybe just a little bit," Bella answered, giving Gambit a small shove.

"Don't hurt him too bad, Miss Bella. Put the poor man outta his misery. He didn't mean to do what he did. You know that, cher," Gambit implored, tugging on Bella's ear. Edward's growls increased at the sight.

"Okay, okay. Take care of yourself, and don't be a stranger. If ever you're up in the Pacific Northwest, look us up." Bella wrapped Gambit in another embrace, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "I couldn't have done this without you. Thanks for everything, Remy."

Bella retracted her shield to allow Gambit to follow after the others. The Cullens were left, waiting for Bella to make the next move. She looked each one in the eye and then finally stopped at Edward. Her gaze grounded him. He stood from his crouch and calmed. Bella stepped confidently up to him.

"Bella...Love, please. I cannot tell you how sorry I am." Edward's heart was heavy and mournful. The sincerity of his voice and his mind threatened to divert Bella's course.

Taking a deep breath, Bella gritted her teeth and clenched her fists a few time.

"I trusted you, Edward. I put my all into what we have. You betrayed me, shattered me. Can we come back from that?"

Edward moved to touch her and Bella snapped her shield tightly around her. "Don't shut me out, Bella! You're angry, then be angry. Hit me, scream at me, at least I'll know that you're here—still connected to me, that you feel _something_ for me, even if it's hatred."

"I could never hate you, Edward. But I just..." Bella growled in frustration as her words failed her. "There's no one left to take the brunt of my anger but you."

"So give it to me, Bella. I did it—" Edward paused as Alice's thoughts showed how little she thought of the kisses he shared with Joanna. Bella's eyes narrowed at her sister-in-law and Alice shrunk back into Jasper's arms. "Bella, don't. No one else's opinion matters. This is you and me. Our marriage, our problems. To hell with everyone else."

Taking a step closer to her husband, Bella was torn. She didn't know how long she could make him suffer. It hurt her just as much as Edward. His touch was an essential component to Bella's survival.

Bella looked Edward in the eye and decided to hold on to her anger and bitterness for just a little while longer. "You hurt me, Edward. I'm hurt—worried that any warm body will do. That I'm not enough..."

Edward's face distorted into one unimaginable pain. "How could you think that, baby? You're everything to me. There's no substitute. All others pale in comparisons."

_Substitute. Substitute!_

Bella's anger quickly surged at Edward's word choice. The vampires barely saw Bella move as her right hand slapped Edward thunderously across the face. He stumbled back from the force of his wife's blow. The Cullens surrounded Edward, shocked that Bella struck him. No one knew what she would do to him, or the rest of them.

Edward pushed past his family and gave them all incredulous looks. Their minds were in a tizzy with worry that Bella would seriously harm him. Carlisle reached out to stop his progression. _"Son, Bella is volatile, with her unstable powers, she could truly harm you, or worse..." _

"She's my _wife_, Carlisle. I cannot deny her anything, not even this. I betrayed her. If she wants my head, it's hers."

**A/N:** I would love to know what y'all think. Looks like justice has been served, now everyone is left to piece their lives back together.

Rogue is staying with Felix. We'll visit them again in an outtake or something.

Until next time...


	17. Chapter 17

PP2-TAINTED

CHAPTER 17

**A/N: **This is it. Thanks for continuing on this journey with me.

I have to laugh because I'm sitting in the children's library as I write this citrus-heavy (for me) chapter. There's something seriously wrong with me.

As always, read and review. Thanks!

* * *

Silently Bella climbed into the car, sitting behind Carlisle. She kept her gaze out the window, not acknowledging Edward when he sidled in beside her. Her right hand pressed into the seat beside her, anchoring her. Edward slid his left hand between them, barely grazing Bella's fingers. The prickle of the electricity they shared pushed through the weight of the tension that swelled around them.

"It's so wonderful to everyone back together again. Isn't, darling?" Esme was wistful as she spoke, hoping that the emotion would spread.

Carlisle took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Absolutely, my love. Everything will be set right soon enough."

The remainder of the trip to Tuscany was silent save for Esme's small, happy sighs. She pushed romantic ideas to Edward, hoping to fuel his resolve to regain Bella's trust and affection. Carlisle and his mate seemed to share the same mind as he too was pumping Edward's mind with romantic gestures and contrite exhibitions.

"Thank you, but we'll be fine. Please stop," Edward whispered at a barely audible level. Bella turned her head further away in order to hide her smirk. Edward spied the slight movement of his bride and noticed the familiar shine of happiness in her eyes as they reflected in the car window. _"I saw that. You can't hide from me, Bella."_

Bella took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, fogging her reflection. _"Shut up, Edward."_ She pursed her lips tightly to contain her smile. His uncanny ability to disarm her was frustrating, but her anger seemed to have ebbed as soon as she slapped him. Her pride was the only thing keeping Bella from climbing into his lap now. Remembering that she still wore the pants Edward ruined in the park, Bella snapped her knees together tightly.

Edward's soft laughter only served to annoy Bella further. _"I would tell you that I"m sorry about your pants, Love, but I'm really not. I hope that you'll allow me to divest you of what remains of that worthless garment."_

Bella's sharp inhale was all the answer Edward needed.

The Cullens pulled up at the hotel, handing the car keys to the valets. Edward's hand hovered at the small of his wife's back, guiding her through the lobby. Bella felt ridiculously out of place in her ruined jeans and husband's shirt. She hoped that Alice used her overbearing gift and brought her a change of clothes, something more befitting the opulence of their location.

"Don't worry about it Bella. You won't need any clothes. Next time you leave your suite, it'll be to head home. I did have a few things sent up for you, along with a nice, hearty meal. You'll need it..." Alice said suggestively.

Bella groaned internally but made sure that Alice saw her eye roll. Bella thought that she would have a little bit of a reprieve before she was overwhelmed with Alice's "knowitall-ness". She was really starting to wish she'd opted to go back to New York with the X-Men. It was uncomfortable to have someone know what you'd do before you did. And she most definitely didn't appreciate Alice's insight to her sex life. It was creepy.

"Thanks Alice. You wanna tell me when I'll need to take a dump too? Your _help _ is appreciated, but let me and Edward figure things out on our own, please." Bella was really trying not to go off on Edward's favorite sister.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'll back off. I just want to help make things right. I hurt too. I felt like you blamed me for Edward's disappearance. I should have been Watching more closely, but I was trying to give you guys some privacy. Contrary to what you may think, I do not revel in Seeing what happens in my brother's boudoir. Thank you very much!"

Bella knew she was being unfair to Alice. She couldn't turn off her gift and did what she could to not pry. "I'm sorry, Shortie." Bella wrapped her arms around Alice. That act alone broke Alice's tough facade. The tiny vampire sobbed into her sister-in-law's shoulder. Jasper and Edward sauntered up to the ladies, holding their key cards.

"_Thanks, Bella. Alice has been a wreck since all this went down. Your forgiveness means the world to her. Thank you." _Bella nodded in acknowledgement of Jaspers thoughts. He pried his mate from Bella's arms and led her to the elevators.

"Bella, you never cease to amaze me," Edward said, daring to ghost his hand down Bella's arm. She didn't flinch away or snap her shield around her. That was all the encouragement Edward needed. They walked silently side-by-side to the elevators.

Jasper moved to press the button to hold the door open for the other couple, but Alice stopped him. "They'll catch the next one, Jas," she said as the door closed.

Bella shifted from foot to foot as nervous energy coursed through her. Edward had his own share of trepidation, but he was determined to stay on course and win his love's trust again. The elevator opened before them. It's gleaming walls of brass and mahogany beckoned them to enter. The soft tones of violins hummed in the air as the couple made their assent.

In the small, confined space their auras were oppressive, overwhelming every one of the other's senses. Bella breathed rapidly in and out of her mouth in an attempt to keep Edward's scent from invading her nostrils only to be able to taste the sweetness of him in the air. Edward leaned against elevator wall to bask in Bella's essence. He reveled in the way their scents complemented one another creating a new, unique aura that yet they could distinctly identify each other within it.

A sheen of sweat broke out on Bella's upper lip from her anxiety. Edward darted his tongue out to wet his lips. He tasted the salty tang of his wife's secretions in the air. A low growl radiated from Edward's belly. If he didn't know any better, he would have mistaken it for hunger pangs. What he hungered for was not a traditional form of sustenance. His taste buds tingled and his tongue seemed to swell at the thought of Bella's essence in his mouth once more. He desperately desired to lave her womanhood with firm, wet kisses and have her flood his tongue with her sweet, tangy juices.

Unable to stifle her groan, Bella tugged on the hem of her shirt, hoping to hide the evidence of her arousal. "So..." Bella cleared her throat thinking that she needed to distract her husband from his salacious train of thought. Edward turned to face her, his honeyed eyes were now dark, nearly black with desire. Shivering under his gaze, Bella averted her eyes. "Do you think Rogue will be safe with the vampires in Volterra, that they won't kill her?"

Edward pushed himself away from the wall, crossing the small space in barely one stride. He pressed his palms on the wall behind Bella, caging her in his arms. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think. "I don't think you're really worried about Anna, are you Bella?" Edward inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh wave of arousal that met him.

"Edward,I—" Bella wasn't sure what she was going to say but was interrupted when the elevator reached its destination.

A few quick steps across the hall led them to their suite. Edward slid the key card into the slot and pushed the door open. Bella's mouth fell open and the romantic decor. Entering through a small sitting room, Bella brushed her fingers along the antique desk. A pair of French doors led them to a luxurious bedroom and ensuite bath. Bella moved quickly to the bathroom and locked herself inside. Edward laughed at his wife's hasty retreat.

Alice was true to form and had all Bella's favorites waiting for her. Watching her reflection, Bella panted, unable to calm down. "Bella, are you all right? Shall I employ Jasper's talents, Love? Your heart rate is quite elevated," Edward called from the other side of the door.

"Just...Just give me a minute." Bella splashed water on her face and fumbled with the toiletries, spilling the lot of them onto the floor. "Dammit!" Bella dropped to her knees to clean up the mess.

Distracted and frustrated, Bella didn't notice that Edward had silently picked the lock. When he entered the room he was welcomed with sight of Bella's backside in the air, exposing the missing seat of her pants. Edward groaned at the sight of Bella's pink, plump, glistening sex. He stealthily moved to kneel behind his wife; her mind preoccupied on her inner turmoil. His hand traced up her thigh and came to rest on her lower lips. Bella sat up with a start.

"Christ, Edward! You scared the crap outta me!" Bella cried as she scuttled away from her husband. "I didn't hear you, how did you get in here?"

Edward cocked a brow and wiggled his fingers as he removed his shirt. "Vampire remember? Master escape artist, cat burglar, ninja; whatever tickles your fancy."

Bella pulled her knees up to her chest and tugged her shirt down over them. "Was there something you needed? Why'd you break in here?"

Edward scoffed at the opening Bella gave him. Of course there was something he needed—her.

"Glad I'm so amusing to you."

Edward shook his head and moved toward the shower, dropping another article of clothing along the way like breadcrumbs for Bella to follow. "You are immensely entertaining, my love. I'm gonna..." Edward tipped his head toward the marble walk-in shower. "I'm really dirty, Bella. Wash my back?"

Bella gaped at her husband as he vanished in the steam. _"What are you playing at, Edward?" _

"I'm not playing at anything, Bella. You're my wife, I'm your husband. We have this gorgeous suite to ourselves and our honeymoon was cut short. I'd like to make up for lost time..."

"_Why now? Why is your every thought about sex? It wasn't before."_

"Before I was unsure of the future. Aro's threats loomed over us. There were too many variables that clouded my thoughts. That's all over now. I'm ready to let all my worry die with him. Who knows if vampires can even produce sperm in the first place. I mean, we are dead after all. Hair doesn't grow, we don't sweat, or need to relieve ourselves. As males, we're in a perpetual state of arousal. In my case I've never had anyone to connect my physical state to my emotional one, until you."

"_How are you so sure? You have no doubts or worries anymore? None at all?"_ Bella unconsciously inched her way closer to the shower as the communicated.

"The only thing I worry about is how long our forever will be. Logan is well over one hundred and fifty years old." Edward chuckled at his father-in-law's remarkable preservation.

"Yeah, he looks really, really good for his age," Bella said through a laugh.

"I worry...wonder...how much of that ability you've inherited. I'll happily have ten, fifty, a hundred, a thousand years with you, Bella. I'm grateful for whatever time I'm blessed to share with you."

Bella opened the shower and stepped in. Edward was stunned silent at the sight of his bride naked and glistening under the spray. She reached for a cloth and lathered it up. Bella directed Edward to turn away from her and she began to run the rag along the smooth planes of his back.

"After the shock of it all wore off, Edward, I made a decision to utilize all of my ability to bring you home. I was so afraid and angry...I think I walked around in shock for a while. I hurt a lot of people and broke a lot of stuff. I was a raving bitch.

"Logan had to drag me out of Cerebro and to the Danger Room. I saw Aro's likeness during one of the exercises and everything just blinked out for me. The lights came on, literally and figuratively. I kept thinking about Homer's _Odyssey_. I was Penelope and you were my Odysseus. You were lost to me, but not forgotten. No matter the obstacle I would do all that was in my power to return you to Ithaca."

Edward turned to face his bride. "I had the exact same analogy, Bella. When I saw Gambit, heard in his thoughts the affection he has for you. I was terrified because there was no Telemachus to symbolize our bond and fend the suitors off." His brow knitted together as he recollected his fears.

Bella stroked Edward's cheek and his face softened. "I knew, Edward, I knew you'd be faced with temptations, have women forced upon you, that Aro's manipulations and depravity knew no limit. I'm sorry for striking you, baby. It wasn't your fault. Calypso held Odysseus for years and Penelope never questioned him; he was home, that's all that mattered. That's all that matters, Edward. You're home. We're together."

Their mouths met in a desperate kiss that conveyed what their words could not. Edward softly ran his hand down Bella's water slicked body relishing in the soft contrasts and curves. He wove his fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck drawing her that much closer. Bella's sweet scent was exponentially amplified by the steam and overwhelmed them.

Bella kissed and nibbled her way up and down Edward's chest. His mind spun out of control, unable to latch on to just one sensation. Bella's hands were all over him, stroking his erection, scratching his back, grabbing his ass, tugging his hair. She used her shield to push Edward to sit on one of the shower seats and quickly straddled his lap.

The assault on Edward's senses continued as Bella suckled on Edward's neck while she rubbed herself along the silkened steel shaft of his erection. The act shot tingles through them both which began at their connection. "I can't...too much...I need..." Edward panted.

Bella pulled back and looked at her husband with a coy smirk. "Don't tell me you wanna talk birth control again, Edward."

"Wha...huh?" Edward eloquently responded making Bella laugh. Edward loved that sensation as well. He catalogued it for future use. Reaching between them, Edward gripped his erection and lined it up at Bella's entrance. His other hand gripped her hip and guided her down. Tears sprang to Bella's eyes once Edward was completely sheathed.

They sat hip to hip for a moment, just relishing the feeling of their connection—they were one—complete.

The gentle rocking rhythm they created was all they needed and soon they were plummeting over the edge in a symphony of cries, moans, and declarations of devotion.

They moved to the bed after the shower had long ago ran cold. Edward laid his bride across the bed, marveling in the wonders of her mind, body, and soul. Bella soothed him by running her nails along his scalp drawing a gentle purr from his chest. "I adore you, my Bella," Edward whispered as he rested his head on her chest.

"Mmm, me too. We've been through a lot and I'm sure there will be new challenges, but there's no one I'd rather share my life with than you, Edward. I love you."

Edward crawled up his wife's body to devour her lips. Soon they were joined again as man and wife and remained that way well past the dawn of a new day. Never again could their love be tainted by others. It was pure and uniquely theirs.

Forever...

* * *

**A/N:** That's all folks!

Thanks to everyone who took this ride with me even if you left a review or not, I appreciate all the reads.

I have a few outtakes and maybe an epilogue brewing, but they won't be posted for a while. I need to focus on something else for a while.

Until next time...


End file.
